Yondu's New Ride
by Pathfindr
Summary: Yondu has been gifted with a new ship. Now he and his family travel the stars meeting new people, new crew and teach others what Family and Loyalty really mean. Little bit of Whump, Lots of love and Peter getting ready to kick some serious butt on those that threaten his family. Takes place AFTER second movie. Yondu is alive and well in this one folks. Stop in and check it out.
1. Chapter 1

I did not like how they killed off Yondu in the second movie. He is my favorite character of the whole thing. So I wrote this story to please myself and dream about how Yondu did not die. Be warned I use a lot of cussing in my stories due to the nature of the hero's from the movie. I've only seen the movies myself and not the comics. I can't afford to get them right now but I'll try later if I ever get money to buy them.

* * *

Yondu's New Ride.

It had been three years since the battle with Ego, in that time Yondu and Kraglin had traveled extensively picking up odd jobs and trades for units. Yondu still couldn't believe that he was alive, honestly thinking he was going to die when he went to save Peter. They had traveled quickly off the planet and he had given Peter the only space suit as they sped away. He still remembers the feeling he got from his body quickly freezing itself in space and looking at Peter's face in those final moments as he patted his boys face. Those moments afterward were a blank but he was told later that Rocket had figured out some way to get a tractor beam on them and pull them into safety. He didn't recall since he spent at least a week recovering from the freezing conditions and stress from the battle afterward. He did know that when he finally was lucent again the first vision he had, was his boy leaning over him with worry in his eyes but a relieved smile on his face.

Two weeks later the Guardians had left to go on some adventures leaving Yondu and Kraglin on the Quadrant. Yondu would be the last to admit it out loud, to Kraglin or even himself but he did miss his kid and his wacky friends. They added a spice to his life that he found he didn't want to do without even if he never said anything.

But time moves on and he and his shipmate still had to make a living. They had been taking odd jobs and trades now since the gang had left. Since it was just the two of them and their ship was much smaller then his former one, what they could accomplish had been greatly reduced. Kraglin was in charge of saving up for the new ship they would be buying and he had been very frugal with the units. Every time they landed at a planet with a used ship dealer Yondu and he would go look at them but on the few occasions Yondu was leaning towards purchasing a ship, Kraglin would say it wasn't quite right or the funds were not there yet. Yondu was not to concerned with the excuses cause frankly his first mate is right. Why spend money on something that isn't quite what you want when later something comes along that is but you spent all your units fixing up the piece of shit you had bought the year week or day before. Still he was male and looking for a new ride so therefore when they landed on Planet Barcon, which boasted one of the largest ship dealerships in that galaxy and three over, he had to go check out the stock.

"We're here Cap'n" Kraglin said as he landed the Quadrant in the docking bay.

"I can see that"

"What you want to do first?" Kraglin asked as he finished the docking procedures carefully not looking at his Captain. Kraglin knew how hard it was on him to be flying this much smaller ship while remembering all the memories, good and bad from three years ago. But this time he hoped it would be different.

"Well…" Yondu looked out the window and could see a few miles over the large ship dealership and something just called to him. He wanted a new ship and wanted one bad. It might be time to upgrade just period. "Lets wander over to the dealership and check out the ships. Maybe we can finally find one that we can afford for a while."

"Very well Captain." Finishing his docking he stood up and followed Yondu out the bridge and down to the cargo hatch.  
Exiting from the ship both men walked through the crowds of markets lining the streets from the parking structure to the dealership. The day was just starting as they walked through the plaza towards the market. People were shouting, hawking, and doing what was needed to advertise their wares. Many of the booths supported the tools, supplies, and luxuries people wanted with a new Space Ship.

Yondu and Kraglin spent some time looking, taking in the sights, sounds and even smells as they went to the dealership, eventually coming to a stop at a little hole in the wall shop. Yondu had spotted a sparkly something and wanted a closer look. What he had seen was a three inch tall figurine made up of two people. One was much larger and looking down on the littler one, the tall one was blue with a red stripe on his head while the shorter was a pale cream with orange ears and looking at the taller one with a smile on his face. Yondu knew he was going to buy it, it reminded him to much of another small figure from years ago.

The former Ravager turned towards the merchant "How much for this one?" He indicated with his thumb. The merchant was a male that had four arms attached to a broad chest that tapered to skinny hips and of all things webbed feet. His head had a snorkel on the top and faint breathing snorts could be heard from it. The multi fractional skin tones were subdued right now but when one of his kind got excited, rainbows were jealous. Yondu didn't blink an eye as the aquapadlik opened its mouth to say.

"10,000 Units"

"10,000 UNITS?" Yondu couldn't believe what he was hearing and was seriously thinking of whistling up a different tune.

"Good sir!" The six foot being began. "That cost quite a penny to bring it all the way across the galaxy safe and sound. It is a representation of the unity between 2 species who worked together to save it from a madman"

"Oh it is, is it? And who would those be that you are talking about?"

"Not sure of their names just a Centaurian and a boy of some rare species"

Yondu raised an eyebrow in skepticism "Uh huh, give you 3,000 units."

"8,000"

"4,000"

"7,000 and I'll throw in this shadow box to hold it in."

"5,000 for the trinket and box."anyway

"6,000" The merchant's face was neutral but Yondu detected he would be happy to get this much. Besides he would have paid the 10K anyway for it.

"Very well" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the correct number needed and watched as the merchant wrapped up his new trinket. Kraglin silently observed as his boss made his purchase, keeping his thoughts to himself, but if one looked a little closer you could see a thoughtful gleam in his eye.

"Ready to go Cap'n?" Kraglin stood at the entrance flap holding the cleared colored cloth aside.

"Yeah lets move out." He said as he placed his knew purchase in his carry sack.

Leaving the shop they headed down the row with no more stops towards the ship dealership located on the outskirts of the merchant quarters. The ship dealership was located there due to the high number of ship in berth both on land and on the edge of the inland see. When they had been landing the Quadrant the ship systems had counted over 1000 ships parked in the space,  
which meant hopefully somewhere in that mega sea of metal would be a ship they could settle on.

Coming to the entrance was an experience in itself, two tall stone pillars reaching over 50 feet tall and 100 feet wide stood at the entrance. They were a rainbow of colors and had a banner attached to them proclaiming the name of the dealership.

Enterprise Sales and Rental ship Services

We'll pick you up if your within 50 hops.

"Well Cap'n should we go and see what they have on offer?" Kraglin's tone was optimistic with an undertone of something Yondu wasn't paying attention to.

"Yeah maybe we can find something to replace that used relic once and for all." Stepping towards the office building that sat a little way off the entrance, both men took in the vast array of goods and service centers needed to maintain such a wide variety of ships. Opening the door for his captain, Kraglin stepped back and Yondu entered into an office that was both warm and clean looking but the atmosphere radiated calm and friendliness. A female sales associate was quick to step towards them with a genuine smile in her eye and a professional demeanor.

"Welcome Gentlemen to Enterprise Sales and Rental how may I help you?" The lady was small barely coming to mid chest on Yondu but that didn't phase her at all. Her naturally soft green hair and nut brown complexion was complimented by a cream colored pant suit and matching light voice, meant to sooth people and no doubt get them to spend more money on stuff they didn't need. Meaning a typical sales person.

Kraglin was the first to speak. "We are looking for a cargo style ship able to be in space for months at a time but able to defend itself from hmm lets say less then friendly fire?"

Yondu smirked at his first mate as Kraglin began to describe in detail the requirements they needed. Which was good for him cause Yondu found the entire talking about the deal boring as shit. He preferred the more active approach of looking and seeing what would be really needed then haggling over the price, but talking about the prerequisites boring. But Krags winnowing out what they don't need was a start.

As Yondu looked out the window his eye was caught but a glimmering, shimmering black shape a few docking spaces over. Turning his head even more he was impressed with the size for what he thought was just close by was actually at least a mile or more from the office and was so huge he couldn't believe a ship was that size and still fit on a planet. From what he could see of the beast it has exceptionally smooth lines from the square top of the machine to the tapered point he was sure it came to under itself like an upside down triangle . It just screamed speed and power and he really wanted to see more of it. Tuning back into the conversation, though not turning his bead back, he listened to the sales lady sum up their requests.

"Very well I'll look a few things up and we can go on tour and see what we have that will meet your needs more. If I may have your names please so we can start the preliminary paperwork it will go much faster."

Kraglin looked over at his Cap'n and saw that he was captivated by a large black hull far in the distance and would be no help at all for a moment. "Captain Yondu Udonta and first mate Kraglin Obfonteri."

"Really? Very well may I see some I.D?" She asked smoothly with a twinkle in her eye and took both mens I.d. cards something they rarely actually carried other then in instances like this. As the info came back on her screen she glanced at the blue ravager, but he had turned back to the ship that he couldn't get enough of. Lifting an eyebrow at Kraglin, he faintly nodded. "Very good sirs if you will please follow me out to a shuttle cart we can go and look through the stock we have on hand and see what might interest you."

Standing both men followed the sales lady out and sat down in a hover cart, powering it up she drove into the heart of the sales depot.

She quickly drove towards the Cargo section of the lot that also happened to store the Black Monolith that had quickly gained Yondu's attention. It loomed larger and larger as the lady drove, weaved, and in some case's flew over the stock. She finally stopped next to a cargo ship that looked surprising like his old one in size and shape. But the black one was 2 berths over and on closer inspection he couldn't make out a single line to indicate weapons ports or doors. It seemed like a single solid sheet of dark glass the whole length of the vessel. He could see it was long possibly as long as 3000 feet and tall very tall easily double the height of his old ship. It would be a ship that once launched would see most of its life spent in space. No doubt its preferred home just like it was with him.

"Okay Gentlemen please take a look at this ship. With the preliminary requirements you gave me I feel it's a perfect starting point to finding out all the other needs you may need or want." She turned to them with a large smile, which grew even larger when she saw what the Centaurian was looking at. "See something you like Mr. Udonta?" there was a mischievous tone to her voice.

Yondu coughed at being caught distracted but he really was itching to get a look at that big black mother and he couldn't help himself. "I know we can't afford it but is there a way to just look at that big one right there?" He pointed towards his fascination.

"Well that is actually a special order ship that just arrived a week ago. Normally we don't let anyone on ships that have been special ordered and claimed." Yondu face fell but she perked it back up with her next words. "BUT that one hasn't been claimed yet so technically its still in our custody so I don't see the harm as long as you don't damage anything."

"We promise won't touch a thing."

"Very well come this way please." She led them along the wharf to the front of the ship in question pressing a button on her tablet. A hidden door opened within the glass shielding and extended a plank to the dock they were standing on. "Now this ship has the latest tech abounding in it and the owners that commissioned it were very specific in their needs. They wanted their comforts but the ship also had to do very complex functions. It took over two years to build and bring it here but you can see just from the outside that no unit was spared in the crafting of said ship." Unlocking a hidden panel she pressed her hand and her eye to the unit and opened the inner door. An almost silent whoosh was barely heard and lights came on as inside was finally revealed .

"Follow me please" And just like that they entered what had to be the largest hold either had ever seen in their lives. As they looked around the hold they found themselves in they stared up in wonder for it was massive. Storage lockers abounded on all sides, floor to ceiling with sturdy locks and brackets. The main body of the hold was empty now but already Yondu could picture the amount of loot and goods that could be stored here. Hell it could hold hundreds of M-ships probably twice what his old ship was capable of. The ceiling was lost to darkness due to the lights being set on standby but the walk way they were on lit up as they walked on. Their boots echoed in a way along the walk that just sounded perfect to Yondu's ears. Strong firm with purpose and intimidation of what may come at the end. He was beginning to think he shouldn't have come on after all cause he didn't want to leave.

The sales lady hid a grin behind her tablet watching the blue man stare at the vastness of this ship with a child's delight and wonder. When she got herself back under control she cleared her throat, gaining their attention again.

"If you promise not to damage anything I'll give you this tablet. Here is the list of number and decks and their various functions. The owner hasn't come to claim it yet and won't for a while. So feel free to look around. I'll be waiting outside when your done." With a smirk to the first mate she quickly left.

Yondu didn't care he wanted to just dream for a moment about being the captain of this ship. He was getting older and what he would have scoff at 20 years ago as luxury and comfort he was now looking at as more necessity. To sit at the helm of this lady and watch as the stars glowed around them.

Interrupting Yondu's retrospective Kraglin asked him "Well Captain what do you want to look at first?"

"Lets just wander and go up the levels."

"Sure thing."

They seemed to wander for hours checking out various levels. They discovered many things that had both exclaiming in awe as they did a grand tour. Stopping in engineering they discovered there were eight different power plants, reading the power they were capable of outputting at a moments notice made their mind boggle. It was enough to destroy a large planet without breaking sweat and have power left over in abundance. Kraglin had to fairly drag Yondu out of engineering due to wanting to play with all the buttons. On another level was a medical bay fitted out with new custom medical pods that were becoming more the rage on ships. Since doctors this far out were scarce having something that could take care of basic medical needs was vitally important. They found the crew quarters and well lets just say that if his old crew was berthed in something like those bunks nothing would ever get done for they would never leave. Each cabin was fitted with four bunks with stout privacy walls between them, plus there was a basic head and shower arrangement for four. Plus a common room not large but big enough to get a good sized game of poker going or watch a private movie with friends if so inclined. Food processing centers in each room with a very wide selection to choose from made up from basic consumables. Over all a good basic crew cabin.

Moving up the levels they came across an entertainment area full of space looking out at the stars but could be customized to play music, watch shows, or play games. Kraglin was impressed at the HUGE screen that was at least 25 feet square. This time it was Yondu that had to drag Kraglin out practically by his ear. The first mate was swarming over the theater settings and checking out the 10,000 watt sound system. The vibrations as he cranked it to the top setting made the chairs blur before the Captains eyes. There was just so much to look at and not a lot of time they were sure before the new owners were to come claim it but they still took time out to check out a few other areas.

One that Yondu wanted to see was the captains quarters, his old one was cramped and cluttered but it was private before that idiot Tazerface fucked it up but it was his. Now on the quadrant Krags and he had to split the one quarter there was and that was annoying. Reaching what the tablet said was captains quarters the doors opened easily and Yondu was wide eye in amazement.

The view could only be described as spacious. Everywhere he looked it was wide open and roomy, there was large chairs that looked so comfortable he was sure if he sat in one he would never want to leave. The flooring was a soft like a carpet but kneeling down and touching it with his hand felt the material. It wasn't actually carpet but oebbian lanatae wool which was the softest, most durable material around, easy to clean and always kept its form once crafted. It was horribly expensive and typically used only for accents on hats or used for gloves and scarves. The whole quarters was decked out in it. Moving a little deeper found another room with a super sized bed that looked like it was floating and for a second he wanted to actually jump on it like a little kid. He was average height but he was happy to see the large size of the bed for he had a tendency to spread when sleeping. At least according to the various whores who had stayed the night with him and found themselves on the floor the next morning if the bed was too small. It was getting closer and closer to the point that they needed to leave. With each new discovery Yondu was having a harder time pulling away. If they didn't leave soon then he would be stealing this ship. Turning to address his first mate only to see him hastily putting away something in his pocket. Deciding to ask about it later he just wanted to check one more place before escaping this dream liner.

"Kraglin lets check out the bridge and get out of here."

"Sure thing, the map on this thing says its up another 2 floors and towards the back." Walking out quickly before he never could leave he followed his first mate to an elevator and rode it up the 2 levels.

The walk to the bridge was satisfying to see. Studying the walls Yondu placed his hand on them and felt the hum of power coursing through it. Something about the internal structure was nagging at him but he couldn't figure out what. Consulting the tablet what he read, made him whistle absently sending his arrow shooting through the wall and a shout escaping from Kraglin in alarm. Yondu well the sound he made, could be considered a yelp if made by another man, a lesser man. But since he wasn't, he was a captain, a savior of the universe and a Ravager he would never make a yelp type sound. Quickly calling his arrow to heel both men watched as the hole the arrow had made both going into and out of the wall quickly repaired itself.

"Holy shit it repairs itself?" Kraglin exclaimed. They looked at each and nodded, agreeing to never tell anyone what the hell just happened. Quickly they moved on to the bridge bay doors.

Standing at the door they took a minute to admire the large security door. Yondu could tell it would be hard to shoot through in a fire fight if it came to that, but it was also slick looking, modern and impressive itself, just like him. Taking a few more steps activated the door sensor and it opened for him and he stepped into a marvel of engineering again.

He had a 360 degree view of the sky above and around him and surprisingly below him. Security monitors surrounded the entire compartment showing all the systems of the entire ship. The weight, height, mass, life support and so many other things it would take him a month to figure out and learn what they mean. Striding towards what could only be the command chairs he saw it was built to his size and wished he could sit in it. But if he did he would steal it, he wouldn't be able to help himself and then frankly he couldn't go anywhere without being wanted and eventually caught by the owner of this ship. Cause whoever could afford to build a ship like this in only two years had more then enough to hunt him down and throw him in a cell for the rest of his life. But for just a moment he thought about what it would feel like to captain such a vessel. To use it for nefarious reasons and not so nefarious ones.

"Pretty impressive huh?"

Shock ran through Yondu's spine at the sound of that voice. A voice he was very familiar with since it was all he had had for contact with the owner of said voice in three years. Turning around he spotted the young man who he had raised and was more proud of then he could ever tell him.

In a loud voice Yondu growled at his son, "Quill what the hell are you doing here boy?"

"Came to see how you were doing. Heard you were in here spying out the latest toys in modern space travel." Stepping forward Peter Quill, Half Celestial being, Guardian of the Galaxy, and son of the most impressive Ravager to ever fly the skies, punched his Dad in the shoulder.

Yondu took it with good grace, too happy to see his long removed son to retaliate… much. So in return he grabbed his kid and put him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles as hard as he could to the top of his head. Peter of course yelled, squirming to get loose, and the fight was on. Both men scrambled around the bridge trying to get the upper hand but the chuckles and laughter negated any true animosity between the two. Finally after five minutes of heavy panting and posturing both men stopped and turned towards the first mate who was waiting patiently for them to finish.

"Howdy Kraglin how has it been?" asked the younger Ravager.

"Good Peter, very good" the first mate said in his friendly drawl.

"Great," Once again turning to the man who raised him as his own, Peter smiled slyly as he asked "I see you are looking at the manifest of this big bastard. Ready to take it out for a spin?"

Now this shocked Yondu completely and it took him a second to process the words. When he finally did he roared out. "WHAT? QUILL WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT BOY"?

Now it didn't help that Quill was sporting the biggest shit eating grin it was possible for a Terran to sport. So when he held out the command key to Yondu he asked again, "I asked are you ready to take it for a spin."

"Don't fuck with me, boy your still small enough for me to bend you over my knee and teach you what its like to lie to me."

"No lie Yondu." now Quills face turned serious and he grabbed his surrogate father by the elbow and steered him towards the command chair. "This is yours now, you deserve it after all that has happened to you."

"How in the hell do you expect to pay for something like this?"

"Don't have to its all paid for already. All you need to do is put your biometrics in and take command. Once you do everything on this ship will be yours to use and command." smiled the younger ravager

Yondu looked skeptical but he really wanted this ship and he knew Peter was many things and would do many more. But lying about something like this, something both of them knew he would really want, he wouldn't do that. Taking the command key he placed his hand upon it and it lit up scanning his biometrics, then he inserted it into the command slot. The effect was immediate. The place lit up, the engines hummed to life and Yondu could feel the ship as it squirmed in its berth. He knew the ship wanted freedom and he was just the one to give it to her.

"Before you go, think you could sign this slip confirming you're taking ownership of the ship?" It was the sales lady with the largest smile a sales person ever wore. She was very happy with this one, being in on the secret for a while now. Holding out the slip she waited for Yondu to put his thump print on it. When he did she looked down made a small note to confirm acceptance of said ship. "Enjoy your new purchase sir. I hope everything will meet your standards." Then with a friendly smile to the rest of the people on board turned around, leaving the ship to the new owners.

"Kraglin why don't you take your normal seat. You helped make this possible after all." The grin Peter showed was unrepentant as he sprang another surprise on the elder Ravager. Yondu turned towards his first and with a steely eye, growled at him.

"Kraglin what he mean by that?"

"Well, err I umm. See cap'n its like this…" Kraglin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't get him skewered or at least poked in the ass with the arrow.

"He was the one bought us enough time for us to get this built." Rocket came in looking down at his own tablet as he hopped into a chair the perfect size for him. "We told him what we were up to when we left, but that it would take some time. Peter wanted something that would meet all the things you wanted plus more. We needed an inside man to keep tabs on you and make sure you didn't buy anything before we were ready."

"KRAGLIN! You been playing me for how many years now?" the Centaurian scowled at the other man who squirmed in his seat not happy with how his Captain was looking at him.

"Sorry boss but Peter asked me not to tell. And I really felt that you needed something special. So yeah I kept quiet about it. One of the few times I had to go behind your back but I think it was worth it." Kraglin looked his boss square in the eye. He was proud of his part in the deception to give this ship to his Captain. He felt Yondu deserved it whole heartedly.

Yondu continued to scowl for a few more seconds before his own grin broke out. Turning he settled more comfortably into his new seat and looked up into the sky. Resting his hands on the controls they were just like his old ship. And he knew it would respond in the same way. Just when he was getting ready to launch he had another thought.

"Umm boy where is the rest of your gang? I highly doubt you did something like this without them."

"Coming up to the bridge now. They had to get the Quadrant loaded after all while I was stalling up here."

Raising an eyebrow Yondu just stared at his son. His to kind hearted, hard headed, lovable idiot of a son. Standing he walked over to him and grabbed him in a back pounding hug. Whispering in his ear, he told Peter everything in just a few words what this meant to him. A whoosh of the door signaled the rest of the gang had arrived so Yondu quickly let go of his boy, mostly, he kept an arm around his shoulder and received another shock.

Standing before him was the Tree guy about the size of a teenager now. And beside him was Gamora, as green as ever and radiating a confusing mixture of both softness and deadly intent. Looking at what she held in each hand explained her strange aura. For standing on each side of her were two more very little people. From the looks of them they were about two years old and had a lot of their parents in them.

On the right was a little girl with green skin that Yondu was surprised to note had a blueish cast to it. Her eyes were a vibrant green and as she gazed at him he could see no fear in her. In fact she was looking like she wanted to stomp right over to him and demand to know who he was. She had long reddish blonde hair except for the midnight blue streak running from either temple. Thin like Yondu imagined Peter had been when he was a boy she was dressed in a simple white summer dress that had little red diamonds on it.

The boy was shyer hiding behind his mother but looking at the Centaurian with no fear and an avid curiosity as to the shiny things on the command console. He also had green eyes and a blueish green cast to his skin and Yondu couldn't figure out why. The boy had a full head of midnight blue hair but also had a single streak of red blonde running from his temple. Dressed in a simple grey shirt that had a "Ravager in Training" written on it and black pants. Turning to his boy he asked a quick question with nothing more then a raised eyebrow.

"Yondu I would like you to meet your grand kids." Squatting down he waved them both over and they complied, the girl quickly, the boy more slowly. Picking them up he held one in each arm.

"Your Granddaughter Uonda and your Grandson Meril"

Yondu was floored, looking at both in wonder he looked them over from the bottom of their feet to the top of their heads and when he reached that couldn't help taking a second then a third look. Sitting on top if their heads was the start each of a Centaurian head fin. They would need time to grow but they were there all the same. Taking the girl in his own arms she didn't hesitate to put her hand on his fin and trace the outline of it. Looking at Peter again he started to ask but was saved from doing so.

"When Peter and I decided it was time for children we found our genetic biometrics were not completely compatible. I had to many modifications to ever be able to have children easily with him. The doctors we went to said we would need to find a genetic bridge of sorts to merge the two genetic codes completely. When the doctors finished their DNA compatibility checks they were surprised as hell to find one that could do the bridging for us." Picking up the story from his wife Peter set his son down, who toddled over and climbed into his newly introduced grandparent's lap, and wrapped an arm around her.

"They found of all the DNA out there that was strong enough to bridge the gap between us was Centaurian DNA. They said they would need to find a donor and it might take time since Centaurian's have never been noted as a friendly bunch." Quill deadpanned. "Well we told them we already had the perfect donor if that was the case and that is when we contacted Krags."

Yondu whipped his head around to stare again at the first mate that was wisely ignoring him in favor of learning everything he could in the next three minutes to get them out of there.

"So we contacted him and asked if he could send us some fresh DNA strands to help us out and he did. Not sure how he got the blood from you that quickly but we met up together and got it to the doctors. From there they did their magic and you see the product of said union."

Yondu was floored, after all this time, after all these years. The trouble, fights, fun, mutiny's and who knows what else. The little boy that he had kidnapped for a price and never turned over, the boy who was the acknowledged savior of the galaxy twice over, who he had raised to be as cold hearted and ruthless as he, even if the lessons didn't stick very well. Had given him something he truly never had. A true blood family.

"So their mine? My actual true blue Grand kids?" he whispered as he looked down on the kids. Meril fascinated by the, now that Yondu himself looked closer, trinkets laid out on his console, picked one up and promptly tried to put it in his mouth. Absently he removed it while listening to his grandson's father.

"Yep their DNA makeup is 40% mine and Gamora's and 20% yours. These are your actual grandkids by Blood." Peter was very proud to say.

Holding his granddaughter up and looking in her eyes, Yondu knew then and there that for the rest of his life he would be the coolest Granddad out there. And whether Peter liked it or not he would teach his grandkids everything he knows.

With a sly gleam in his eye he turned around and sat deeper in his command chair. Holding onto his Granddaughter and tucking his grandson closer he gave the happiest command of his life.

"Kraglin, lets get the fuck out of here."

Kraglin and Rocket boosted the power on the ship and it rose quickly through the sky breaking the atmosphere and pushing them into deep space.

On the bridge the tiny crew watched as the stars shined over head marveling at the sights and enjoying being back together again.

The only thing being said at this time is little Uonda asking her Granddad.

"Grandpa what are you going to call the ship?"

The end.

* * *

I do have more chapters written if its a story people might be interested in reading more about. Again I wrote these just for my own enjoyment. If people want more chapters feel free to ask me to in the reviews. The others are all rough drafts needing heavy editing but they are fun whimsical family entertainment with a hell of a lot of cussing from our favorite hero's.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I'm finally able to post another part to my story Yondu's New Ride. This one took me a while for I wrote it first then realized I had to write the companion piece to this one before posting. I needed some details from its companion piece in order for this one to make sense. Companion pieces will probably be posted as separate stories, due to me wanting to keep the theme I'm working on in this series consistent. I do apologize for any misspellings, grammar, story line mistakes that don't make sense in advance. Lots and lots of cussing in this chapter so be warned.

* * *

Kraglin was tasked with finding a doctor for the ship. Something he was NOT looking forward too due to his extreme dislike of needles and the smell of disinfectant which always made him want to puke. But 40 hours earlier Peter had been injured saving Yondu from a fairly large cave in and Yondu was not pleased about it. It had taken the crew the better part of a day to dig them out due to how unstable the rock structure but they managed it. And as they had gotten closer it had been easier to figure out where they were due to Yondu's yelling his head off at Peter for being a complete idiot. Then hearing Peter's rebuttal, bullshit he was going to let Yondu die on his watch. It almost happened once it wasn't going to happen again and leave his kids without a Granddad. The crew on the other side of the cave in by this point actually stopped to listen to the two men argue about how neither was allowed to die and how both were fools and shouldn't have done this and blah blah blah, till one of the crew gave them away with a very, VERY loud snort of humor.

"Kraglin if that's you and the rest of those lazy good for nothing bastards standing, there instead of getting us out. There is going to be a very large hole in your head." Barked the Centaurian.

"Coming Cap'n, have you out in a second." Then with a clang of a shovel and some more mining melters they managed to get them free. Grabbing a hover stretcher they loaded Peter and hightailed it back to the shuttle. Peter complaining the entire time he was fine and could walk and didn't need this big a fuss made over him, which was ignored by all. Getting back to the Quillian in record time guardian was dragged to the med bay and dumped his ass into the Bio Omniscience Base observator. The machine went to work diagnosing Peter, helpfully displaying all sorts of medical jargon which not a single one of the Ravagers understood worth a damn. Therefore Peter had been filled full of wonderful drugs, shutting the little bastard up for a few hours. Yondu, taking Kraglin aside, told him to find a doctor who knows what the fuck the machine is saying and would put up with a bunch of assholes, bastards and all the other fucking scum on this ship.

So they set a course to planet Hallux which was 96 hours away by normal transport but took under 22 hours for the Quillian at full speed. Once there, Kraglin took his shuttle out to start the search for a doctor who would be able to handle a bunch of Ravagers.

Kraglin had a list he had to follow and come heaven or hell if the doctor didn't meet them it would be his ass in the sling.

1\. Doctor had to know their shit.  
2\. Doctor had to be able to put up with a lot of shit  
3\. Doctor had to actually give a shit about his patients  
4\. Doctor had to give as good as he got.  
5\. Doctor had to be willing to go anywhere he was needed.

So far Kraglin had been coming up empty and Yondu was getting impatient with him. Kraglin really wanted to tell Yondu to piss off, he had been on the planet for a total of 46 minutes but kept his mouth shut. He knew Yondu was worried about Peter but couldn't show it in front of the whole crew, so he was taking it out on his First Mate. Peter had actually confided to Kraglin, many years ago when he was still growing up, when Kraglin had been hurt, Yondu had worried just as much about him and took it out on the rest of the crew. So Kraglin let it slide and continued to…

"HEY GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY YOU RETARDED FUCK MELON!" A surprising firm yet feminine voice shouted.

Jumping back from the road he was about to cross, he barely managed to avoid being run over by a hover truck loaded with people heading to somewhere. Further ahead he heard blasts and gunfire and thanks to too many missions with the Guardians instinctively started to follow. Good thing he did too, what he found himself in was one of the biggest plaza's he had seen and there was a ton of activity going on. Riot police were there firing into a mob of gunmen who were trying to blow something up, Kraglin couldn't see exactly what it was. The truck he had followed stopped on the edge and personal jumped out. They were dressed in blue and all had blasters on their sides but also carried some weird packs.

"Crumpler what the fuck are you doing here." Yelled a captain behind a riot tank.

"My job asshole what do you think?" She flipped him the bird as she set out another bag and mobil triage center.

"Get the fuck out of here till we get this contained."

"Like hell dip shit, if I waited for you to get it contained we would be here for another three months."

The cop grabbed his baton in frustration "God damn it, will you just listen to me."

"Never have before, why should I start now?" Said the clearly unimpressed doctor. Dr Rebecca Lee Crumpler was a small woman, Standing 5 foot nothing she had a large commanding presence. Natural amethyst shoulder length hair covered a brain swimming in intelligence and happily contemptuous personality. She was not known with babying fools so many people didn't like her. Eyes the color of slate glared over a sharp nose and mouth in what many thought was set to permanent snark. Thin of body her dark pastel green skin was covered in a blue medical uniform covered in pockets and slots concealing less then standard tools of the medical trade. She carried a fully charged blaster on her hip along with a knife, mini flashlight and med kit. Her boots were military grade with thick soles perfect for stomping over rough terrain or fools who get in her way.

Kraglin listening to the exchange couldn't help smirking. He liked what he was hearing. Then he looked up and noticed something which had him frowning. Reaching for his blaster he shot some fool who had actually been aiming for the medical attitude.

"Hey who the fuck are you? We don't need another asshole getting involved with this shit," the frustrated cop snarled at Kraglin.

"Great then why don't you get the fuck out of here, Captain Richard Cranium, and let someone who knows how to deal with scum, get the job done properly."

"Why you little bitch when I get hold of you…"

"Fuck off and do something rather then talk about it dick sucker." Turning she pointed at Kraglin. "YOU! Get over here and stand watch while I start treating these idiots for, if I'm lucky just incompetence, but probably for whatever else they can think up to kill each other."

Wisely Kraglin followed her instructions, standing watch while she finished setting up her center. Then continued watching in amazement as she went running into the firefight pulling out casualties with a portable hover suit. Person after person she pulled out as blasters, bullets and explosions went over her head. Instructing her assistants doing the preliminary exams and treatments,while she was fired at. Kraglin observed she didn't give a shit who she picked as long as they were not dead, cops, revolutionists, civilians in the wrong place at the wrong time, she just didn't care. When one revolutionist decided to open fire at her, she didn't hesitate to pull a knife out of her boot and throw it at the man. She was a crack shot, her aim went true and hit him in the throat. He gurgled for a moment, went down and she raced over to see if he lived. Seeing he was still alive barely she pulled her knife out, wiped it on his sleeve, slapped a regen pod on his neck and dragged him back to her area.

"Keep an eye on this one. He gives you any trouble kill him." Stated the doctor matter of factly to Kraglin. Kraglin looked down at the wide eye man but could tell he wouldn't give any more trouble. Keeping an eye on him anyway he watched as the battle, instead of getting more controlled, started going the opposite direction. All the while it was going to hell in a hand basket the doctor kept pulling person after person out of the fight.

But Kraglin had seen this stuff before and knew it was getting to the point, of spreading if something wasn't done soon, so he made a call.

"Kraglin to Quillian come in."

Yondu answered the hail "What you want you scrawny bastard? You find a doctor yet?"

"Possibly, haven't been able to talk to her, but I like her."

"Really so what's the problem?" now the blue captain was starting to growl.

"Massive revolution gone wrong, she is kinda busy."

"Revolution? You mean to tell me, I sent you down to find a doctor, a fairly easy task and instead your involved in some sort of revolution?"

"Yep."

"…" The silence on the end lasted for quite a few moments. "Fine I'll take care of the problem. But I want to talk to this doctor person you're so impressed with when done." The tone to the centurions voice promised pain for those wasting his time.

"Sure Captain," the radio connection was killed and Kraglin just had to wait. No doubt Yondu was going to be doing something equally impressive to stop the bullshit. He was NOT in the mood to deal with this when they had a job to finish and this was eating into their time.

Ten minutes later a shadow started to fall over the crowd, many looked up to see the largest god damn star ship they had ever seen. It was pitch black and smooth skinned, at least it looked smoothed skinned till various port holes began to open and out popped some of the biggest guns ever put on a battle ship. More and more guns started to appear all along the sides and people were taking notice. Three rows of guns on each side plus two larger cannons on the bottom of the hull along with four others at the top of the battleship.

Those soldiers of the revolution gone to hell, pointed their weapons up and tried to damage the ship, some even managing to hit the bloody thing. Only to receive a very nasty return shot turning them into a flaming dancing stick.

"ATTENTION IDIOTS, THE MAN AT THE HELM OF THIS SHIP IS VERY ANNOYED RIGHT NOW!" Kraglin barked out a laugh at the sound of Rockets voice. "WE CAME TO THIS PLANET LOOKING FOR SOME PERSONAL AND THIS LITTLE TIFF IS INTERFERING WITH THAT PLAN!" Little tiff man Rocket must be annoyed too. "SO I SUGGEST, YOU PUT YOUR  
WEAPONS DOWN BEFORE WE PUT YOU DOWN!"

The people in the plaza stared at the ship before looking around at each other then back at the ship. But of course there is always one or two fools in a crowd who just don't know when to stop so they didn't. Opening fire, they hit it with a massive antitank ballistic missile. Needless to say they only managed to get one shot in. The ship continued to descend from the sky till it was only a couple hundred feet above the tallest point around.

"LISTEN YOU ASSHOLES PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR THE CAPTAIN WILL DEAL WITH YOU PERSONALLY. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!" Rocket was snarling over the pa but Kraglin could hear the smirk as well.

A few more shots were fired this time from both sides of the revolution. Not ten-seconds later a red streak could be seen coming from the ship and a whistling over the pa system.

Kraglin gazed over the plaza as his captain took out person after person with his arrow, not caring who's side they were on. But when the arrow took aim at one particular person, he screamed out. "CAPTAIN NOOOOOOO" Instead the arrow flipped over the person and continued on its way, taking out more and more till the plaza was filled with dead and dying.

"TOLD YOU, YOU DUMB FUCKS TO PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN OR WE WOULD PUT YOU DOWN. NOW MAYBE YOU WILL LISTEN NEXT TIME!" The weapons expert signed off.

"Kraglin you get that fancy doctor you were so interested in and get her up here, I want out of this piss pot hell hole!"

"Yes, Captain, I'll get her as soon as I can." Kraglin sighed he wasn't looking forward to this.

GGG

Dr. Becky Crumpler surveyed the plaza in front of her with satisfaction. Most of the carnage had been contained due to the timely intervention of that awesome ship and her captain. Yeah so a few people died, she wasn't worried about it, given they had been warned, twice, and they still failed to heed the warning. She continued to move around the people groaning in pain and stupidity, if she was being honest with herself, to see who else needed help. But most had been collected by now and delivered to the various medical centers in the city. Now she just had to deal with those idiot upper brass who thought they could tell her who to help or not.

"Dr. Crumpler may we have a word with you?" Snarled a riot officer, the one she had been bitching at earlier.

"Is it about something important? Or about how some random guy in probably the most kick ass star ship I have ever seen, single handily put down this failed revolution, a revolution you were not able to begin to control due to your head being so far up your ass you could taste your own spit?" She smirked at the officer. They had never been able to get along since she refused to stay on the sidelines when people needed help. Nor pick and choose between "good and evil" as they say until the authorities decided who was who.

The cop snarled at Dr Crumpler "Listen damn you. You had no reason to jump right in there while we were still getting a handle on shit. Because of you it was going to take more time and man power so we could keep you safe while you were being a complete numbskull."

"Oh fuck off, we both know you wouldn't have been able to control those massive bunch of idiots. They were all from the deliverance province and you know how backwoods inbred those fuckers are. In fact I heard some of those morons are related to you, is it true?" Now she was just having fun watching as the cop got redder and redder.

"So lets agree to disagree on the idea, you knew what you were doing. Cause from where I was standing you sure as shit didn't have a clue." Turning on her heel she went to the triage center to assess the last of the wounded. It was at this same time she heard an inarticulate roar behind her and the sound of a blaster cannon powering up.

"Ahh ahh ahh I wouldn't do that if I were you." The doctor whirled around to see the man who had helped her during the start of this little fiasco holding his own blaster to the temple of the cop.

"Why you fucking little prick, once I get my hands on you…"

"You won't be, no doubt my captain, is still watching and will put an arrow between your eyes if you so much as twitch."

"Fuck if he will. I'm sure he isn't paying… err," the cop drifted to silence as a shooting arrow once again came to rest right between his eyes.

"KRAGLIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE SHIP!" Needless to say Yondu himself had come to find out what was going on with his first mate and the hold up of leaving this shit planet.

Kraglin hid a grin as the Ravager Captain invaded the space of everyone, capturing it with his presence. Yondu walked up and looked at the female in front of him who was giving the asshole such a hard time. With an eyebrow lifted in Kraglin's direction, Kraglin simply nodded towards her.

"You girl come here!" Barked the Captain, Kraglin wasn't surprised when she did no such thing. "I said come here I want to talk to you."

"AND I am looking around to find the girl, BUT if you're talking to ME who is a WOMAN, I might have a few minutes to spare. Lord knows my time is being wasted on these idiots," she pointed a thumb at the cops being kept at bay still by Yondu's arrow.

Yondu glared at the young spitfire for a few moments, till he made up his mind, letting loose the biggest grin. "Okay then, woman I want to talk to you."

"Sure, lets move over to the shade there. The burning light of the dumbasses here is giving me a headache."

"Hey you bitch we are not…" Yondu whistled again and the arrow came even closer.

"Oh my god you don't know how funny it is to see you do that. I am loving every minute of it." She grinned as the riot cops fumed but stayed silent. Walking over to the shaded table, she sat down, indicating Yondu should as well. "So what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a Doctor for our ship. Sent Kraglin to find one and the stupid fuck went and got in the middle of a revolution or something. Pissed me off, I want to get gone from this piss hole."

"Doctor huh? Why you looking for one? Last one get killed or something?"

"A day ago dumb fuck of an idjit got hurt on a mission and while we used our Bio Omniscience Base observator as the trash panda calls it to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. It was saying all sorts of medical jargon bullshit we don't have a clue about."

"Wait your medical bed is called Bio Omniscience Base observator as in boo boo? So if one of your crew gets hurt you have to take him to the boo boo?" She kneeled over in laughter holding onto the table to keep from hitting her head she was shaking so hard.

Yondu simple waited her out with a simple grin on his face. When she was finished, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and settled down to talk. "Okay okay I think I'll be fine now but dear god man some shitty names people come up with."

"Like I said had a man get hurt and that boo boo thing is spitting out all sorts of bullshit words none of us understand. Want someone on board who knows what the fuck it's saying then fix whatever needs fixing."

"Right so what happened to your guy to get him hurt?"

"Idiot decided to push the man he was without of the way, dumb fuck. I read him the riot act but didn't do much good. I'll punish him later once he gets on his feet again," there was a sly smirk glimmering in the old captains eye.

"Right well got some questions for ya."

"Go on." Yondu amused himself with twerking the arrow a bit in the cops face.

"Whats the pay?"

"Lousy."

"What're the hours?"

"24/7."

"Will we go to new highly dangerous places where people can get killed?" She leaned forward eagerly with the question.

"Yes."

"Will I be expected to deal with casualties while under fire?"

"Yes."

"Will I be expected to kill dumb fucks who shoot at me?" She grinned in response to Yondu's.

"Only if you want to. Otherwise you can just knock them out or let some other guy kill them."

Now she gave a sly look over to Kraglin who was enjoying the banter between the two.

"Will I be able to use tall, dark, and handsome over there for a sex toy?"

Whereby Kraglin immediately started squirming as he looked to his captain. Who with a devious grin replied.

"Only if he wants to be."

"Hmm sounds reasonable." She thought about it for all of twenty-seconds. "Very well I'm in. I'm tired of this shit hole. I can never get anything done properly with all these dumb fucks walking around like the idiots they are."

"You say that now but Ravagers are not known for their brains."

"Ravagers? You all are Ravagers? Whats your name?" She was eager to hear the answer.

"Captain Yondu Udonta. Captain of the Quillian and chief head buster among the smarmy bastards."

"Really? Oh fuck I've read stories about you and your adventures. Is it true you all took on a whole planet and won?"

"Yep, we put that bastard out of business for good."

"Then I'm definitely going with you. Sounds exactly like what I'm interested in. Let me get my pack and a few things from home and I'll be on board in an hour."

"Good, Kraglin go with her, get what she needs and be back on the double."

"Aye Captain."

Yondu watched as his first mate followed along in the doctors wake before turning to the officers. Standing he walked over to the group who hadn't moved and grinned.

"Well, it seems that fine lady over there has decided to leave you morons to your ineptitude. Can't say as I blame her from the look of ya. I suggest you don't bother to go after her when I leave. It won't be pretty, you understand me?" he grinned at the feral angry looks on the mens faces.

"Yes!" Spit out the man who's face was still being threatened with the arrow.

"Good, good, glad we had this talk." Turning he walked away but the arrow didn't move. Only when he was around the corner and out of sight did he whistled for its return.

"Stupid dumb fucks if they ever show their faces around here again I'll arrest them." Growled the Riot captain. His men wisely kept shut.

GGG

An hour later Kraglin and the new Ships Doctor boarded the Quillian which wasted no time lifting from the planet.

"This way ma'am, the med bay is on the sixth floor and from what I'm told you already have one patient." Kraglin grinned from the memory of being told by Gamora that Peter was still bitching and moaning to be released and no one was listening to him. He would stay put till told otherwise.

Becky Crumpler looked around her as she walked beside her dream boat. She was fascinated by all she could see "Oh really and who is this person?"

"Name is Peter. Kinda thinks he's hot shit, but someone who will always have your back."

"Right well if he gives me any trouble he will regret it."

Kraglin smiled to himself looking forward to this interaction. The doors to the med bay slid open and the smile expanded to a grin as he heard the voice's raised in argument.

"I'm FINE! Its just a broken leg it doesn't mean I have to stay in here forever. I'm perfectly capable of doing easy things," bitched the Terran.

Gamora was having none of it. "You will stay in that bed," she stabbed a finger in said beds direction, "till your told otherwise, if you don't the only other place you will be sleeping will be in the recycling room!"

"God damn it Gamora listen to me…"

Taking instant stock of the situation the newest crew member dictated to Peter "No, YOU listen to me young man. Your ass belongs to me now. So lay down in that bed, shut your trap and let me work. " Dr. Crumpler slapped Peter on the forehead and began a through scan with the bed, learning what she needed to know.

"Jesus boy you're a mess. What the hell did you do have a ton of shit fall on you?" She continued to scan him, mostly so she could keep playing with the sweetest piece of medical machinery she had come across in a long time. "You WILL be on bed rest till I say otherwise. The shit you have wrong with you is ridiculous."

"Come on I don't need to be on bed rest really. I can still do stuff."

Becky continued to type in a few commands till she found what she was looking for. "Shut up with your whining and lay back." Imputing the commands she wanted she was happy to see the force dome pop up and surround the brat.

"Hey whats going on?" Quill tried to break the shield and got nothing but a bruised hand and ego for it.

"What did I just get finish saying? You'll be just fine if you can keep your trap shut for a few more minutes." If he couldn't well she might end up having to wire his jaw shut to let it heal. Since she would have broken it after slugging him.

Peter grumbled but did as he was bid and a few moments later felt the weirdest current flow through his body. It didn't hurt but it was strange up until the point it got to his leg then it really was weird. He had an insane urge to scratch due to the incredible itchy feeling. Trying to lay still till told otherwise he gritted his teeth.

The machine stopped 15 minutes later, the doctor gave it a final command then dissolved the dome. "All right pretty boy your all better. But you still will need bed rest for the next two days. No heavy lifting, no needless walking, no needless fucking around of any sort."

"What you do?" Peter was rubbing franticly at his arm it itched so bad.

"I healed you, you moron. These beds do more then just diagnose problems. They do things like actually fix them too. What did you guys never even read the manual on them?" At the sheepish looks all of them sported she had her answer. "Oh my god you all are idiots, thank god I'm here otherwise you would probably drop dead from something worse like a hang nail or a splinter."

Peter, continuing to rub at his leg and arm was amazed at the feeling. He was set to jump out and conveniently forget everything the doctor said as soon as he was out of her sight. One slight complication though.

"Boy don't even THINK about disobeying her. Two days your ass will be glued to that bed even if I have to tie you to it."

"But Yondu!" whined the fully grown, with kids of his own, man.

"Don't but me, you cheeky bastard, you're going to your bunk and staying there. End of story!" Coming to the bed he placed his hand on the back of Quills neck and leaned in till their foreheads touch. "Just do it for me son it's only two days," he whispered so only they could hear it.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he looked into the eyes of his dad and nodded.

"Good, I'll help you get there. Otherwise I'm sure someone else would dump you on your ass when you start your bitching again. Hell I have half a mind to."

"Hey! I learned how from the best." Peter retorted with a grin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that you did boy, that you did." Providing a shoulder for Peter to lean on they walked out of the bay.

Crumpler stared at the two wondering about their relationship and not one to pussy foot around when she needed answers she turned to Kraglin. "What was that all about? I thought for sure he would continue bitching till I finally needed to knock him out."

Gamora responded. "You just witnessed a dad talking to his son. Peter saved Yondu's life a few days ago and scared Yondu out of a dozen of his."

"His son? They don't look anything alike. Hell when I did a bio scan I didn't see ANY centaurian genetics in him."

"Yondu adopted him years ago, when we took on Ego three years ago Yondu almost died saving Peter. Since then they have gotten closer." Gamora assessed the new doctor before making up her mind. "Listen if you EVER have problems with either one of them, really serious problems, call the other one. Both are incredibly stubborn, both will dismiss wounds that would kill a valkornia wolf bird UNLESS it's the other one that has it. Then they get highly aggressive and will pound skulls if need be to make the other get help. Its much easier to set them on each other then to fight them over it."

"Who's the worse of the two?" Which she thought was a more important question.

"Yondu is the worst to treat. He is just absolutely horrible about it. Peter normally has to stay with him to keep him down long enough to heal. But he is also an ursula major when Peter is hurt. He will stay up worrying about him till he's out of danger. He just won't show it. His whole life now is about keeping his family safe and he will do anything to make sure that happens." There was a warning there for the doctor who understood exactly what wasn't being said.

"Gotcha all right well for now go take care of those two fools. I have a ton of work to get done with acquainting myself with all the goodies in here." Shooing most of the group out of the bay she latched onto Kraglin's arm.

"Not you tall, dark, and handsome, you and I need to have a long private conversation." She batted her eyelashes at him and had the fun of seeing him swallow in trepidation.

"Err well I have to get back to the bridge since the Captain is busy."

"Ahh come on I'm sure the bridge will still be there. Why don't I show you some of the other settings this med bed can do?" she gave him a sultry grin that caused him to yelp, yank his arm out of her hold and scramble out of the medical bay.

Dr Becky Crumpler simply laughed and turned back to her new domain. When she was done she would have everyone on this ship properly afraid of her. She was looking forward to her new job immensely.

The end

* * *

Now I do have a rough draft to a companion piece to this chapter. It will be posted at another time and I am not sure when. My husband is going in for neck surgery on the 5th and I start work up again on the 6th so not sure exactly when I will be able to post it. I'm aiming for a chapter a week but might end up being every other week or so due to getting schedule on track. Please if you have any ideas or suggestions for other positions needing filled on a large star ship please leave a review or comment. I need ideas as to spots to fill on the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone here is another chapter in the Yondu's New Ride series. This time around it ended up being much longer then I planned due to the fact I did some heavy rewriting of it this weekend. Many weeks ago I wrote the rough draft of this chapter and it was around 4300 words. Then I realized I introduced Becky into the series and felt she would be a great way to get this story started and keep it in line with the other chapters. It would seem weird to use the original version of the story and not mention some of the new characters I am bringing in. I'm also working at trying to balance description and dialog a bit more so please excuse any mistakes or long windiness that might pop up.

* * *

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dr. Becky Crumpler cheerfully bitched at the latest person to come through her door. The good doctor had been on board for a total of two weeks. In that time she had familiarized herself with the various functions of her new domain and found them very impressive. She was giddy with joy at the toys at her command and when no one was watching would rub her hands in greed at being able to play to her hearts content doing what she truly loved best. She had always wanted to be a doctor and help people but when she finally went for her residency she found that she couldn't stand dealing with the idiots, morons and all out fuckwits she had to work with. And that was just the upper management who couldn't figure out how to get their head out of their ass long enough to sign the form that would allow them to do the self extraction from said place. Hence she didn't get along with a lot of people due to not putting up with about 80% of the staff at the hospitals on her home planet.

But now ooh now she had her dream job, a fully functioning medical facility and many many victims to get trained properly. Once she was done learning the in's and outs of the tools she had access too, she brought up the crew roster to see who she would be dealing with as the days went by. So far there was only about 100 people on board not including the first family, but more would be on the way. In fact they were on their way to Nowhere to see about getting more personal to start doing bigger missions. The last one they had taken which had seen the son of the captain smooshed under a couple of puny rocks, as Peter put it, would last them for quite a while in pay and supplies. But the Captain was a forward thinker and wanted to have more units stashed away for those times when they didn't have jobs and the crew would be come cranky. Bars, brothels and brawls were some of the crews chief sources of entertainment and if they didn't have the cash for those things, well then a couple of good blows of the whistle and it was time again to look for new people. Yondu hated looking for new crew because of something stupid like lack of money. Therefore better paying jobs were always to be looked for and considered, if they had the staff for them which right now they don't.

That is why she was scowling at the latest person to walk into her domain. It was an ensign from supply, he was small, hairy as hell, seriously who has that much blue hair growing from their eyeballs people, all three eyes at that and smelled like burnt fish that had been left to rot at an old used shoe sole factory under a meter of fertilizer. He made the doctor's list of those that she would prescribe a heavy diet of showers, shave and life order of deodorant. He was friendly enough though so she took a deep breath then regretted it as he was upwind of her via the fresh air vents blowing in medical.

The blotchy orange skinned ensign gulped before replying in a meek fashion to her simple question. He had signed on not long ago, was actually one of the crew that had helped find that orb thing that had so annoyed the Captain due to what happened to his son. He was scared spit-less of Yondu and most of the other top crew but damn it he wanted a better life then being a sludge slinger at his home planets muck plant, famous for having the purest muck around, perfect for making slop, uck and what the fuck is this shit.

"Sorry ma'am to disturb you but I'm not feeling too good." He held his six arms over his belly.

Rolling her eyes at the obvious, she never-less pulled out a scanner to start working on the youngster. "More details would be helpful. You having trouble breathing, eating, farting, sneezing, scratching your balls, too much booze? How many fingers am I holding up." She displayed her signature salute to all beings official.

"Oh umm one ma'am, I can breath just fine and the rest is good. But it's the umm eating part."

"What about it?" She asked but she had a fairly good idea as to what it was already. This was only the 27th person to come to her in the last 4 days about the problem. Why they came to her instead of one of the guardians she had no idea. Maybe they thought she could cure imbecile overnight or something.

"Its those food maker things we have in our quarters. They don't make any sense. I try and pick the option for slop and all it gives me is something called shit on a shingle. I know I asked for slop but that is all it gives and well I don't like shit on a shingle all the time. I've asked others if they know how to program it for slop and they have no clue either," the man looked about ready to cry.

'Oh dear lord' "You do know that those machines can make just about anything you want right?"

"Well, ma'am I'm not really sure how to do that. I'm pressing the little picture on the screen but it only produces one thing."

Sighing knowing it's a losing battle at this point, she instead walked to her own synthesizer and programed it for making slop. Of all the things on this super ship, of all the neat toys, gadgets and wonderful high tech stuff. The crew couldn't figure out how to make a decent meal for themselves.

"Listen you little turd muncher there are much better things to eat out there. You need to get out and check the menu list. Expand your horizons and for gods sake take a fucking shower before you come in here."

The ensign greedily slurped up the slop, sighing in bliss as the scratchy bits of who knows what slithered down his throat. "I try to doc, but umm well."

"Oh for fucks sake now what?" She glared at the hairy center eyeball.

"Its kinda hard to try new things when there isn't any real place to talk about it. I remember a ship I was on before this one. Had a mess hall that anyone could go and talk in, I tried uck for the first time there and found it okay, not as good as slop but okay, I wouldn't have tried it if I hadn't had someone suggest it to me."

"So what you're saying is not only do you not comprehend how to use a fucking nutritional organic mass neutron omega materializer, but you don't have a place where you can bitch about it with others while eating slop?" Oh dear lord they had a mess hall. Just no one used it since it wasn't really needed. Or so thought many of the top brass. Course they actually had brains and used them, sometimes. Peter had a good heart, she would give him that, brain use not so much.

"Uh no?"

"Finish your food, if you want to call it that. Take the bowl and shove it back in the bin and go do whatever it is you do after that. Make sure you stay down wind of anyone that is trying to eat. I'll talk to the Captain and see if something can be done."

"Thank you Ma'am!" The ensign quickly finished his savory slop, put the bowl in the recycler then headed out the med bay door feeling much better. Course as soon as the door opened is when he felt the explosion and he froze for a second before the business end of a very sharp knife nicked his rear. Right near his blow hole, making him run from the room. He left behind a putrid stench so eye watering, gag inducing, and floating in a lingering fashion that the good doctor was unable to do anything else but reach for her emergency oxygen supply and breath for a full 10 minutes with only that. She set the hvac to heavy circulation but still that fart was so nasty it clung to everything.

"Ooo when I get my hands on that little fucker. I'll sew a hose from his ass to his nose and see what he thinks of a full on smell of that shit." Stomping over to her command console she brought up the map to see where the command staff was. She saw that Yondu, Peter, and her dreamy sex toy were all on the bridge, Gamora was tending to something in their quarters, probably the kids, and the rest of the guardians were scattered through the ship. Locking up the important things in the med bay she headed out to have a little discussion about the crew problem with the top three brass.

GGG

Dr. Crumpler had come to discuss the crew food situation with the captain but was distracted by the sight on the bridge. Peter was piloting the ship and concentrating on moving them through the astroid belt they were in. Watching him work was fascinating, he was relaxed and happy to be back doing something he truly enjoyed doing. Especially since the two days of bed rest had actually turned into a weeks worth after the rock fall. Peter hadn't recovered as fast as she thought he would and honestly she had been making comments to herself that he probably needed a week in bed to fully recover. She hadn't realized that Centaurian's had exceptional hearing, especially ones that were over protective parental assholes, who enjoyed tormenting their boy on a regular basis. Yondu had been walking behind her when he overheard her comment as she finished assessing Peter's condition. Peter had protested he was fine, never mind the pale complexion and the tiredness still gleaming from behind his eyes. Yondu had narrowed his eyes at his boy, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and frog marched him back to his quarters. Neither were seen again for hours as Yondu simply stood leaning on the door and refused to let Peter leave. Once Yondu did finally leave, Gamora had entered their quarters to find Peter asleep, curled up in their bed, snoring softly. Peter stayed there till Becky had given him the all clear.

She turned her gaze to that scrawny first mate with the gorgeous eyes and dreamy hair. She could never get enough looking at him, touching him, and over all just annoying the crap out of him. He made it to fucking easy, getting a rise out of him when she flirted like crazy. Half the reason she hung on him was to see him jump and squirm for the fun of it. She was under no illusions that he wouldn't kill her in a minute if she ever threatened his family seriously. Otherwise he tried to ignore her as much as possible, yelping only when she was able to sneak up on him and tickle his ear with her tongue, or wrap her arms around his neck when his back was turned. His blue bastard of a boss was helpful in his own way, warning Kraglin she was near by saying things like, "Kraglin your girlfriends here or Hi doc see you found your boy toy today." Today Kraglin had been looking at start charts, both for the immediate area and also to their next job. A job she knew that she was going to be doing some serious clean up work after the fact. He was fully concentrating on that and not much else in the area and for once she decided to not interrupt him. The job coming up was going to be dangerous as fuck and he needed to concentrate on that. She didn't want to be responsible for more casualties cause she decided to knock the first mate out of his concentration bubble.

Instead she turned towards the man she had come to see and nearly broke into loud peals of laughter. There sitting in his chair, going over star charts as well was the Captain holding little Uonda in his lap. He was showing her all the shiny stars, causing her to giggle and point and push things on the screen. Her delight at spending time with her grandfather was obvious with each coo and laugh. And his delight with being with her was the same, Yondu really loved spending time with his grandkids, now that he had some. And if he was over protective of Peter after nearly losing him twice, he was an unholy terror bent on world destruction if someone threatened the little ones.

Four days ago some poor ratty faced clod learned that lesson the hard way, just before he was sent out an air lock. The kids had been playing in the rec. room when the fool had come in. He was a shifty red skinned bastard who drank to much, loved inhaling any type of drug on and off the market and had a taste for young fresh meat. He had been hired as cannon fodder for the job Kraglin was planning star charts for but didn't make it. He had been drunk and high when he scented the kids in the rec. room and entered. He spotted the kids watching a program, which caused him to grin with glee at the tasty morsels laid out for him. He snuck up and grabbed Meril by the leg, he licked the kids arm before taking a nibble to see if he needed salt before taking a full bite. The boy had started screaming while his sister snarled and pulled a little knife from her sleeve to stab him in the leg with. The knife a gift from Kraglin that he swore her to secrecy to, due to the fact that he just got on Gamora's good side again and didn't need her plucking his balls and feeding them back to him through his nose. Uonda stabbed the guy trying to eat her little brother, who dropped him, she grabbed Meril, shoving him behind her and snarling at the guy. The man grunted before taking another swipe at the brats, he didn't make it. Yondu who had been in the other room making popcorn for the kids came running back in, took one look and sent his arrow in for the attack. He had been furious and didn't hide what he was doing in front of the kids. He sent the arrow in for the attack over and over while pushing the bastard back through the door and through the ship. Showing any other crew members what happens when you threaten what was Yondu's. The man kept screaming and trying to crawl away on his knee's only to end up at an air lock. An airlock that was being manned by not only Kraglin but Peter as well, both wearing identical looks of hatred and imminent death. Yondu called his arrow to his side before reaching down and grabbing a fistful of leathers.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH WHICH IS MINE?" Shouted the furious Centaurian. "YOU DARE TO TRY TAKING OUT A CHILD? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET OUT AND GET OUT NOW!" Shoving him towards his first mate and son, both were quick to grab the soon to be dead man and shoved him into the air lock. Gamora racing up the walkway once she heard what had happened didn't hesitate. Shoving her husband out of the way she snarled a mothers snarl of protection and hatred at the someone that dares to hurt her children and pressed the airlock release herself.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you. You try and eat a kid on this ship, you won't be on this ship period!" Yondu then turned back to where Becky had been waiting holding onto the kids as the fucker was dealt with. Lifting both little ones into his arms he marched back to the family quarters with his son, daughter in law and first mate in tow. The doctor had followed and nothing had been seen of them for the rest of the day. Rocket took over the controls of the ship, while Drax went to each crew's quarters and informed them of what had happened, what would happen if it ever happened again, using many many sharp knives for emphasis.

Now she looked fondly at the Captain as he played with his granddaughter showing her how to program a star map while blasting away at top speed. He kept her from grabbing his trinkets that might hurt her but the troll doll was safely in her hand while she continued to press buttons. She also understood why there were no other crew members on the bridge at this time. Yondu didn't need them seeing how really sappy he was with the kids. Made her sorry that she needed to interrupt what was going on.

"Hey Captain need to talk to you for a minute."

Yondu looked up from his console and scowled at the doctor for interrupting grampy time. Peter turned around for second at the doctors voice but Kraglin just hunkered down a bit deeper.

"What'chu want doc? Can't you see we is busy up here." He chucked his granddaughter under her chin.

"Yes I can see your busy, very busy with the little darling there. But I do have something I need to talk to you about," she glanced over at her dream guy slyly. "Or I can talk to kraggy poo but I think you might be interested in this to."

Yondu sighed before putting his granddaughter down and telling her to go to her dad. She toddled over to Peter who picked her up put her in his lap and let her play with the joystick control.

"All right what is it this time? Some poor fuck that called you a girl and you made him into one? Again?" He tried to scowl at her but couldn't quite make it. Seeing the cylonian running around gripping what was left of his balls after he tried coming onto the doctor had been to funny not to mention.

Smirking herself at the memory she responded back. "No but I did have another idiot come in complaining about the food."

"Food? What'da hell is wrong with the food. Boy put those food making wazzits into all the crew quarters so's that they could have good food."

"That's the problem, those fools don't know how to use the machines. They are all used to the three basic fairs on a Ravager ship and don't know anything else. But the cretan that did come in today said he and a lot of the others miss having a place to go to in a nut shell. Where they can all eat their oh so tasty slop and socialize."

"Da fuck there are lots of places to socialize on the ship. Hell we have the blood court for christ sake."

"Yes and well as fun as that place is, gets a little sticky and smelly when you're constantly beating on each other."

Yondu sat back and considered the doctors words. He didn't want to let on that while he did like the new food machines he found the privacy of eating boring after a while. He much preferred eating with family and crew when he could. Allowed the crew to see he could come down to their level and interact. Not to mention gave him a chance at possibly learning some new gossip happening around the ship. He didn't want to go back to that shitty food he used to have on his old ship. No, his boy had given him this nifty new ship and he didn't want to have that galley slop on it. Which meant having to find a cook that didn't suck, spending time taste testing the worst possible food out there, risking death or diarrhea at the hands of a stranger. Yeah Yondu didn't want to have anything to do with that, so he glanced over to his First mate. His First mate that was trying very hard to ignore the pretty lady talking to him right now, but kept throwing admiring glances Kraglin's way. Making up his mind he grinned to himself.

"Kraglin when we get to Nowhere, I want you to take a shuttle down and find us a hash slinger. Someone that is good enough to feed the fuckers more then typical three."

Kraglin pursed his lips before dragging his eyes away from his work. "Captain you sure about that? Still working on plotting these star charts."

Yondu picked up a pretty solid trinket of his and lobbed it at the grumpy Xandarian "Go out there and get someone that can make something that tastes better then that shit on a shingle slop we used to have on the Ecletor. Don't come back without someone and he better be decent." The Captain growled.

Kraglin grumbled but did as ordered, passing the doctor with a wide berth. She winked at him and passed a hand down her side and over her ass, showing off her assets. Kraglin ran.

"Well, doc anything else you need?"

"I'll let you know. For now I'm going back to medical to await the next fool that comes in."

"Sounds like when I'm waiting for Peter to show up. I wish you luck."

"Fuck you, old man." Peter called from his seat with no real rancor.

"Boy you teaching my grand daughter bad words again?" The blue grandpa marched over and plucked the youngster from her fathers hand. "How many times have I told you not to teach her words like old man?"

Becky grinned as the two men began bickering at each other over proper language for a child and didn't notice her leaving. Honestly signing onto this crew was the best thing she had ever done.

GGG

Kraglin wasn't happy but he was obedient to his captains orders. Plus he did kinda understood where the old centaurian was coming from. Yes, they did have those nutritional organic mass neutron omega materializer's and he wasn't all that more proficient with them then anyone else. Also the crew was a very social bunch and not having a place other then the blood court to play in was annoying. They wanted that social interaction that people received around the mess table, the beer, the food, the food fights, the drunken brawls, the drunken sprawls all of it and right now they didn't have it. Now the ship did have a place set aside for a mess but they hadn't gotten around to outfitting it exactly, mostly cause they did have the N.O.M.N.O.M's. Since no one could cook worth a damn that is why they were depending on the nom-noms to begin with.  
Enough was enough, the crew wanted a real place to hang out that involved food and booze, which meant it was time to hire a cook and that meant finding one that would work with their quirky requirements.

Setting down his ship he got to work.

GGG

Kraglin was scouring the known eating places, sampling some of the most god awful food he had ever had the sorry task of trying. Each thing he choked down was worst then the last and his tongue was so numb to taste that the last place he ate he almost swallowed that instead hoping it would stop the burning.

"pstttt"

Kraglin looked around for the sound keeping his blaster handy.

"phssttt over here you fucking idjit" Kraglin looked over his shoulder to see a squirrley looking man dressed in rags and smelling strongly of the back alleys of Nowhere. Walking over to the guy Kraglin kept a sharp look out for ambushes.

"What you want?" He asked suspiciously

"Heard your looking for a grub cooker"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, I might know of a guy but if you take him you have to take me too."

"What can you do?"

"I'm a scrounger, you need it I can get it kind of guy." The man grinned showing an impressive amount of missing teeth.

Kraglin thought about it and shrugged to himself. He wasn't getting anywhere this way and so may as well try it. Lord knows if someone tried to fuck him over all he had to do was send one code and the Captain and crew would be all over this bucket of sludge.

"All right show me this guy but don't try anything stupid. My Boss won't take kindly to it."

The gapped tooth man smirked before leading Kraglin through a dozen back alleys and two basements that he was pretty sure they were not supposed to be in. It took over a half hour of walking deeper into the heart of Nowhere before they came to a hole in the wall that was so horrendous looking it could be considered seriously jealous of the magnificence of dive bars. Taking a key out, the man of the missing teeth, unlocked the door and stepped aside. Kraglin loosed his blaster again and cautiously stepped inside only to be shocked by what he saw. It was a tiny dinning room with only 6 tables but at each one sat at least eight people all consuming some of the most tempting morsels of food he had ever seen. He took a deep breath and inhaled an aroma straight from heaven.

"Smell something you like?" grinned the man.

Kraglin simply nodded and looked for a place to sit. Finding none he was disappointed that he might have to wait. He was starting to drool.

"Scrounger? What the fuck are you doing here? Did you bring another stray needing a feeding?" A large smokey topaz skinned man came from between a set of saloon type doors in the back, wiping his hands on a towel. Man was clean shaven, waterspout blue hair wrapped up neatly in a short pony tail, standing around 6 feet tall and heavily muscled.

"Nah brought someone else that might be interested in actually PAYING you for your food."

"WHAT?" The cook eyed the first mate more closely taking in his ravager outfit and the general standing of controlled menace Kraglin was trying to minimize. "Listen boy I make good food here but its spendy as shit. On a dive planet like this place not a lot of the scum that call home here can afford me. What makes you so special?" The cook glared at the new comer as he barked his question.

Kraglin raised an eyebrow but responded to the challenge. "Hmm it's not so much what makes me so special is what makes YOU so special." Looking around at the tiny surroundings, Kraglin trimmed his nails with a small knife he pulled from somewhere as he responded to the tone in kind. "If you can impress me I might have an offer for you. IF you are up to the challenge?" The first mate glared right back at the uppity chef.

"You challenging me boy?" The chef snorted at the ravager, "Hmm well fine but if you like what you eat you pay double what I normally charge. And boy I charge a hell of a lot for my food!"

"Fine." Kraglin put away his knife before crossing his arms while tapping his foot.

Turning around at his other customers he barked at one table to move their sorry ass's so a paying customer could have a seat. There was some grumbling but they squeezed around the other five tables leaving the table closes to the kitchen for Kraglin's use alone.

For the next three hours Kraglin feasted on food he had never even heard of.

There was roast kcud, smoked nomlas, elppaenip krop chops, eserpac salad, and so much more that he lost tract of all he was served. And the bread, a different type of bread eaten with each course. Fruit, nuts, cheese, various dressings served in between courses. Drink that was pure and pleasing rather then harsh and bitter biting that complimented each serving. By the time Kraglin was done he knew he wouldn't be walking out of there that night. More like waddling or possibly staggering out, plus if he didn't belch soon he honestly thought he might explode. Sitting back after loosing his belt, for the third time, he had the room to actually take a breath and belch, it was long, low, deep and very very satisfying. Picking his teeth with a small knife, he watched as the cook came out of the tiny kitchen that has been used to prepare a feast of angels.

"Well, boy what you think?"

Kraglin looked at the cook and contemplated the meal with how he might fit with the ship. And more importantly how much of an ass he would be if offered a job. "Well, to be honest that was probably the best meal I have ever had in my life."

Nodding his head the cook didn't doubt his own abilities and couldn't wait to give the little bastard the bill. "No doubt from the look of you probably haven't ever had decent food let alone food of this caliber. Now whats your offer?" The chef pulled a chair out turned it around and sat down with his arms on the back. By this time his other customers had left and it was just him the first mate and the scrounger.

"Well, its like this the offer is a job. A long term job if you keep making food like this though it doesn't need to be as fancy. Basic good food for a shit ton of crew cause the location of this job is on a starship."

"A fucking starship?" The chef laughed at the idea. "Fuck that shit boy I've been on starships and I know all about the kitchens in there. They are drab pieces of shit with no room, no storage, dank, dark, and useless for making anything other then slop, uck and what the fuck is this shit. No thank you!" Standing he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Kraglin.

When the first mate glanced down at it he had to do a double take, 100,000 units. He had to think fast, while the money was a lot, his hide was worth a lot more. He would rather not report back to Yondu that he hadn't lucked out on a cook especially after spending 100K on a dinner for one no less.

"Wait wait wait before you say no could you do me a favor?"

The cook stopped and looked back at the man, something about his tone making him think there might be more too it then that. "What kind of favor?"

"Come with me to my ship and check out the place we have set aside for the galley and mess hall. We are a large ship with a crew of about 100 but will have more once we get fully loaded. If you like what you see then I pay the 100,000 units for the meal and you think about my offer. If you don't then I'll pay you an extra 50,000 for your time. Either way you get your 100K. What you think?" Kraglin could see the wheels turning in the other mans head. Money was a powerful motivator when considered how little time was needed to make said money.

Scratching his chin with a trimmed white finger nail he thought about the offer. He already knew he was going to say no, every ship he had ever been on had a shitty galley, and he had been on many wanting to sample and learn about various dishes on every planet he visited. Unfortunately he had a disagreement with a certain shipping company many months back and was stranded on this back alley armpit of Nowhere. Unable to get the ingredients needed to continue his passion of serving interesting new dishes. It sucked a hell of a lot of intergalactic asinus balls to know that there was so much more out there for him to try but he couldn't afford both the travel as a passenger and a buyer any more. If he did go with Kraglin he would not only get his double payment but triple for nothing more then a few hours work. Making up his mind he pulled his apron and hat off, tucking them into a corner around the kitchen door.

"Very well can you actually get up and show me now? I have a busy day tomorrow and don't want to waste my time any more then needed."

"Yes, of course just let me try standing up and we can walk out of here… well you can I'll waddle." He grinned in humor and was happy to see a matching smirk on the chiefs face.

Heading towards the door they made their way to the shuttle. The Quillian was way to large to fit inside Nowhere itself so they had to use the shuttles to get in, pity that considering that it would be fun to scare the living shit out of some of the assholes around here. It took about the same amount of time to return to the shuttle via a completely different path then they took to get to the hole in the wall but that was fine. Kraglin knew it was only a matter of time and hopefully looking at the facilities that cook might change his mind.

"Well, here we are, hop in and I'll take you the main ship."

The cook and scrounger both looked at the impressive shuttle for it hadn't really had the shine scraped off it yet. All the paint was still shiny and new and looked very roomy which was surprising, most shuttles were cramped pieces of crap. Once the two were settled Kraglin launched and headed to the main ship, taking his time to come around on its most impressive side. As they circled around they got a good look at the full size of the front of the ship and gulped it was huge. They had never seen a ship this size before and wondered what the inside would be like. Coming to the side of the ship which had a portal open for the shuttle, it was like an olive being dropped into a water barrel, it swallowed that shuttle so much. Docking the ship Kraglin and the others debarked and headed towards the main living area of the ship.

"Holy shit boy you said this was a ship?" Exclaimed the startled chef. "It's not a ship it's a fucking Planet!" There was awe in his voice as he kept walking and staring at everything. Now it was Kraglin's turn to smirk.

"It does lean towards the large size of star ships."

"I'll say now where is this galley and mess you want to look at? I'm assuming it's about the standard size of all galleys I've been on, never mind that this thing could probably swallow Nowhere if it really wanted to."

"Follow me its this way a few levels up." Taking a lift they rode it to the 4th floor of the ship and walked towards the galley area. Looking over his shoulder at the men following the Xandrian "Now I have to warn you, we haven't been using it much so it's not decked out with all the bells and whistles some other kitchens might have. We have used it mostly for storing booze and a few other things I probably shouldn't mention. It has basic kitchen stuff in it for no one on this crew can cook worth a damn and therefore we wouldn't have a clue as to what it needs to be stocked with to start. If you do join us you would be responsible for stocking it as you see fit."

The cook nodded absently for a moment till he really comprehended what the First mate was saying. IF he took a job here he would not only get a cramped kitchen but he would have to deck it out too. That 50K was as good as in his wallet now. Turning a corner he came across a group of people waiting to meet them. One was a blue skinned fellow, two green skinned ladies along with a young man with auburn hair and brilliant green eyes. In the arms of the young man were two adorable children that were busy playing with, when he looked closer, what looked like mini foldable swords.

"Kraglin this the new man?" Barked the Blue skinned man?

Kraglin scratched the back of his head before responding. "Umm not sure yet Captain. He wanted to see the galley and hall first."

Yondu checked out the man following his first mate and wanted to poke him a bit with his arrow to encourage him to make up his mind. Unfortunately his daughter in law and grand kids were with them and she wouldn't let him do so, it tended to discourage prospective new crew mates rather then encourage them. The other green lady smiled at the potential cook before transferring her gaze to the first mate and licking her lips and leering as if she wanted to devour him instead.

"Grr fine just make it quick we want to get going soon and if he won't cut it will need to find someone that will"

"Righty Oh Cap'n." With a quick step Kraglin maneuvered his guests around the group. Keeping the new people between him and the flirtatious doctor.

"That was the Captain? Who were those other people with him? And you actually let children on board?"

"Yeah that was the captain and this is his ship. The ship was a gift from his son who was standing next to him and his wife. The two kids are their children and therefor the Captains grand kids. The shorter lady is the ships doctor, she joined us two weeks ago and was the one suggested getting a cook."

"Wow so it's not just scum that will be serving on this ship? You're going to have actual families?" The cook was starting to become interested despite himself. He loved kids but didn't get to interact with them often due to the high cost of living on nowhere and most kids there being poor as shit rats.

"They are the only family we have on board right now but we expect to get some more in the future. We've only been on the ship for a little over a month."

Walking them through another door they came to the mess hall. The place itself had to be 100 feet long itself and over 50 feet wide. There were long tables set up in the middle running perpendicular to what the cook assumed was the galley doors. Along the three of the edges was a set of buffet style services but the fourth oh the forth was nothing but windows to look out at the stars while dinning. Some would call it a dream view especially for a chef that was wanting to cook for celebrities and such. He knew he wouldn't get celebrities on this ship but it wouldn't matter if he could look outside and see this view. He truly did miss the stars and star travel.

Kraglin made a coughing noise to get the cooks attention who was lost in the view. "Its nice isn't it?"

"I've never seen a mess hall like this before."

"We don't use it much for anything right now other then booze some other storage and a meeting hall. Go look at the galley, like I said before it doesn't have much going for it. We use something smaller for individual use but it's been driving us nuts, it can't do big meals and we are a pretty social bunch." Leading the cook and scrounger though one set of the three doors into the galley, he moved aside so they could see what they would working with.

The cook stopped with a gasp. The galley itself was HUGE nearly the same size as the mess hall, but the prep area was only 30 feet long and 6 feet across, he frowned thinking it wasn't much space till he noticed that it was one of four prep areas of similar size and style spread around the room. Then came the actual cooking area which boasted the longest cooking surface he had seen. Six different cooking stations for grilling, boiling, frying, flat food grilling, simmering and the ovens. The ovens there were more ovens here then he had ever seen on a starship, counting them he found eight at his disposal, they were large top of the line stuff that he had drooled about all his life but knew could never afford. He tore his eyes away from those beloved ovens to scan for the refrigeration equipment knowing he had to have those as well. When he couldn't find them right away he scowled and barked at Kraglin.

"Hey were are the refrigeration units?"

"Over here, when Rocket designed the ship he didn't know much about cooking either so he just put the hot things far away from the cold things. Figured didn't need them conflicting with each other. There are little mini fridges running along under this table top here if that helps you any?" Kraglin indicated the stainless steel table that was on the other side of the main prep table which was between it and the cooking equipment. "But here is the main fridges and freezer is around the corner. There are two mini freezers as well under that tabletop."

The cook didn't bother to answer just walked into the fridge and stopped again. It was tall at least 12 high and 40 feet deep and 20 feet wide. There were multiple shelving units in there so storage would not be a problem. There was another fridge same size but empty of anything waiting for customization. Exiting quickly the cook turned to the freezer and was impressed with that as well. It was the same size as the two fridges put together but only half of it was filled with shelves allowing for things to be hung from the ceiling if needed. Leaving the freezer he was a bit dazed at the modern style galley and needed to sit down. Wandering out to the mess hall he went to the first table and sat down, heavily.

Kraglin with a smug smile went to one of the crates and pulled out a large bottle of barajara whiskey. Popping the seal he handed it over to the stunned chef, who took a large swallow before putting it on the table and wiping his lips on his sleeve.

"You impressed me boy. I didn't think you could. It's the best damn galley I have ever seen." He took another swig of the bottle and looked around at the room which would be his domain if he signed on.

"Thanks I'll pass it on. But do you think its something you could work with?"

Thinking hard over what he had seen he was concerned with what he didn't see. "Is there anything else in that kitchen? Smaller appliances? Cooking supplies, pots, pans things like that."

With a sheepish scratch to the back of his head Kraglin said "Nope, its bare bones. If you decide to join us you could make up a list of things you needed and we would find ways to acquire them." Kraglin gave a sly smirk which was shared, the chef was no fool he knew that this group wouldn't necessarily BUY what he needed.

"We do have larger refrigeration/freezer units but they are in the holds 4 levels down. Those are for cargo that need to be kept cool, but can be used for the galley if you need it. When Rocket designed the ship, he didn't know what an actual cook would want so he designed the basic kitchen stuff put it in, figured whoever was hired would know more about what THEY wanted and we could pick it up later. That way they couldn't bitch about not getting exactly what they ordered unless it was impossible to begin with."

The prospective chef nodded his head, he could understand the reasoning there and appreciate it. If he was going into a kitchen he would prefer to stock it with what he wanted rather then work with the cast off's of some other asshole. "What about fresh food, what I served you was fresh or as fresh as you can get on Nowhere?"

"That might be a bit trickier to handle in some ways. The Captain does NOT like live stock on the ship. To much mess and headache but I'm sure we can get some small amounts like the asurian chickens and put them in the garden."

"Wait you have a garden?"

"Yeah Groot is in charge of that, he thought he would be the perfect guy to grow stuff."

'Groot?' "I want to see this place. Take me to it." he demanded

"Sure follow me." Standing Kraglin took them out of the mess hall and to a lift directing it one floor down. "Rocket put it down here so if we did get something going in the galley the commute to and from wouldn't be too far. There is a much bigger lift further down that can be used for hauling if need be." Stepping off he walked down the hall and through a double set of doors. The cook and scrounger followed and marveled at what they saw.

Over 1000 feet long and 200 feet wide was nothing but plants, plants and more plants. Floor walls, ceilings, planters, tables, chairs, everywhere nothing but plants and the systems needed to keep them going. It was probably one of the largest single purpose rooms in the entire ship. Taking up a third of the total ship it had a very important purpose and no one begrudge the space it used. Pipping over head showed how many things were watered but the fresh breeze gently blowing brought all sorts of pleasant scents to those that entered. Water fountains, pools, benches also could be found tucked in various corners making it a peaceful place to relax. All crew members were under threat of lifetime scrub duty of the most nasty things in the darkest recesses of the ship if they did ANYTHING to damage the garden. Gamora had already laid the law down once on two poor smucks who became way too drunk, stumbled in and proceeded to fertilize the plants personally. Only reason why those two weren't cleaning for life is, it wouldn't look good to the crew to see the Captain and his son on their knees scrubbing the floors.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT BALLS! What is all this?" The cook couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Its one of three air scrubbing centers we have on board…"

"Wait you're telling me you have MORE gardens like this on board?"

Shaking his head the first mate clarified, "No, this is the only garden we have but it serves as a filtering system for the air as well. When this ship was being designed everyone knew they hated how stale and chemical tasting the air became between planet falls which could sometimes be months." Waving a hand through the air to indicate the ship, "This ship is so huge we rarely take it all the way down. So it was designed with two normal air recycling centers plus this one. Each can work without the other in an emergency but we prefer to have all three going at once, it's why the air is much cleaner tasting. Really brightens the mood not having shit air to breath. And since it's here Groot uses it to grow all sorts of things. You tell him what you want to grow and I'm sure he can do it."

"I am Groot." A large sized plant person came strolling up to Kraglin, asking what was going on.

Kraglin turned at the sound of the Chief Grower on the ship. "Groot great just the guy I wanted to see. This might be our new cook if we can persuade him to join us."

"I am Groot." Groot smiled down at the little man and his pet with no teeth.

"Groot says hi, Groot if he gave you a list of things he wanted grown, think you could do it?"

"I am Groot."

"Great, so chef Groot says it wouldn't be a problem, just give him a list of things you want and he can start growing them whenever."

"I am Groot." the plant colossus wandered off.

"Okay see you later."

With a wave of his arm the plant being shuffled off to go check on some seedling terror pods. They made great rattles once the poison darts were removed.

"Ready to return to Nowhere? That is about it for the tour."

The cook stared after the plant being before turning back to the first mate. Everything he had been shown was beyond his wildest dreams. And he didn't know what to do. It was a lot to think about. "How much time do I have to think about this?" He was mighty interested in this place. The kitchen here was a dream compared to what he had now on Nowhere. Plus he would be among the stars again and hopefully continue his quest of trying out new types of food.

"Not much, Cap'n pretty much wants to high tail it out of here tomorrow if we can't find someone today."

"Hmm and how big of a staff would I have? Feeding 100 people a day is a lot and needs a large staff to handle the load."

"However many people you think you would need for the job. Again I know nothing about cooking, none of us do. So you tell us. By the time we get this ship situated we might be looking at close to 300-400 on board including service staff."

"I would need at least 10-20 people depending on how many we were feeding at a given time." The chef rubbed his chin contemplating his options.

"Oh that does remind me of something. The Captain and his family did have some requests to go with the food."

'Here it come the list of demands and bullshit they are going to want. Menu's speciality foods probably breakfast in bed.' Finally they were getting to the catch, there always had to be a catch to something this wonderful, "And what would those be?" Lifting an eyebrow in question.

He consulted his list on a tablet he picked up earlier

"If you take the job they wanted a few things done. One they wanted four meals a day. This is a large ship and it's going to have a large crew on at all times. You would be in charge of what was served at those times but they felt that having 4 feeding times would be a better meal rotation for the crew. If not please let us know, again we don't know much about that type of shit."

Scrolling down made note of other requests made.

"Second would it be possible to have a grab and go area? Something crew could go to outside of the galley and mess that could be stocked with grab and go food for when they are running late or need a quick snack? The crew do have the nom-noms in their quarters but most can't figure out how to get it to make more then slop. We are trying to get away from slop on the ship per the Captain. It would also need to be stocked with stuff good for kids, while there isn't many now on the ship more are sure to come. Gamora is insistent that her kids have others to play with."

The possible cook smiled when he remembered the green lady with the kids.

"Third that the main cook would be in overall charge of making sure everything was stocked and if things were needed making a list and forwarding it on to… probably me… to get. We don't want to short our crews of good vitals. If none of those are possible please tell us so we can work it out." Kraglin looked expectantly at the man to get his decision.

The Cook looked at the tall first mate thinking over the requests. Considering all the requests he had had from other employers those were highly reasonable. They were not asking for special food though he wasn't stupid enough to believe that wouldn't happen. But he could see the reasoning for a four meal rotation if they expected to eventually staff a crew of 400, maybe even more. And a grab and go section away from the main galley meant even less interruptions for people coming in for snacks cause people would do so. If it was a cold storage area that would be better but he could put a heating unit next to it. Over all he could work with all this and he found himself wanting to work here. He wanted to work here bad. It would be a hell of a lot of hard work but it would also allow him to follow his own dream about creating some of the best dishes ever known.

He looked over the man who had sampled his food and liked what he saw but he needed still more info.

"Look I'm seriously tempted but I need to know a few more things."

"Shoot."

"Who exactly is the Captain? Who were those people with him specifically? What is the purpose of this ship?"

Kraglin nodded at the man's questions and directed them both over to a sitting area to explain. "The Captain is Yondu Udonta, he's a Centaurian who's favorite way to get his point across is to stab you with his arrow. I suggest you don't piss him off if you value your hide. The man you saw earlier with the kids is his son and heir apparent to whatever the Captain may have to pass on to him. His name is Peter, one of the new guardians of the galaxy that saved the place twice a few years ago." Sighing for a second he passed on other important info "Peter is a very nice kid but it would probably be good if you don't let him EVER help you in the kitchen. He burns water when supervised. The kids in his arms are his, twins born a little over two years ago. Uonda is the girl, Meril is the boy and heaven help you if you ever try to hurt them. Last guy that tried ended up on the wrong side of the air lock."

"God damn, seriously?"

"Yeah some fool tried to eat the boy. Captain was beyond pissed, Peter and I helped load the fucker. Their mother was the one to actually launch the bastard out though. Gamora she was the taller green lady standing next to the Captain when you met them. Very protective of her family she is. While she doesn't mind a cuff to the head if needed, she won't stand excessive abuse of any kid." Leaning down he whispered in the man's ear. "She is an assassin I suggest you don't piss her off either."

Shuddering at the description so far of the top officers and family he wondered about the last lady he saw. "What about the other green lady? Who is she?" Watching as Kraglin gave a full body shudder he was worried how she might be able to kill him.

"That is the ships doctor Rebecca Crumpler, been on the ship two weeks and already making a name for herself. If you need to talk to her, talk to her straight she doesn't do bullshit. You start bullshitting her she is liable to stab you herself till you get to the point."

"Will the Captain actually expect the type of foods I served you earlier?"

"Yes and no. He wants good food but he understands his crew is not the most discriminatory of people. They honestly wouldn't understand most of the food you had me try. But they would appreciate it. They know the typical fair found on a Ravager ship is slop, uck and what the fuck is this shit so anything better then that would be good."

"This is a Ravager ship? An honest to god one? Not just a wannabe one?"

"Yeah it is, we have been around for a while but the ship is new. Haven't had many missions yet or put it through all its paces. You will know when we really get going. This ship moves and moves fast and has very very large guns." Kraglin grinned.

He looked around at the plants around him. This space would allow him to grow all the spices, herbs and even salad making plants. Having fresh food always made travel on a ship pleasant and good for moral. Plus he would be paid to visit new places and try new things, things he could put in the mess. Fresh meat probably wouldn't be possible but from the size of the freezers he could work with what he was given. The first mate did say he could possible get some chickens and those birds typically laid not one egg a day but around two dozen throughout the day. Get enough of those and he could work any type of concoction for food.

"Oh another thing that might sway you to our side." The grin Kraglin sported now could only be called malice. "I know how good your food is. You would be in charge of the galley. I would assume that means you also would be the one to met out punishment to those that are less then complimentary of your cooking. The Captain is very much into discipline and meting it out quickly to those that mouth off. So if someone calls your food shit and it's not. Feel free to teach them the error of their ways."

With an equal gleam of amused malice in his eye he finally came to his decision. He looked Kraglin in the eye. "I'm in, I'll give you a list of things I need and we can work at getting them. I'll need some time to get things from my place cause I have a few tools I've collected over time and I really don't want to lose it."

Kraglin's Smile was huge with excitement and relief. "If that is the case I'll let the captain know and he will be more then happy to stay a few extra days to get the supplies that you need."

"Good I'll get my things and be back tomorrow and we can get started on getting that galley fitted out." Turning they went to return to the shuttle bay when the gapped tooth man stepped in front of them.

"What about me? I said if I led you to him and he took the job I got to come as well."

Kraglin looked at him with narrowed eyes before nodding. "Yeah we had a deal we'll find a place for you."

"Hear that John we get to go together."

John grinned at his brother Petey as he stated "Yep we are going together wouldn't have it any other way."

"By the way what are your actual names? May as well have something to call you." Kraglin asked.

"Mine is Del-Monico, Giovanni Del-Monico but you can call me John. His name is Peitro but we call him Petey."

Kraglin stuck out his hand to each man.

"Welcome aboard the captain and crew will be happy to have you."

The end.

John grinned at his brother Petey as he stated "Yep we are going together wouldn't have it any other way."

"By the way what are your actual names? May as well have something to call you." Kraglin asked.

"Mine is Del-Monico, Giovanni Del-Monico but you can call me John. His name is Peitro but we call him Petey."

Kraglin stuck out his hand to each man.

"Welcome aboard the captain and crew will be happy to have you."

The end.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Leave a review if you did and if you have any suggestions on story lines, rooms you would like described or something else please let me know. I do realize I haven't really brought in Drax, Mantis, Rocket and Groot a lot but I am working on chapters that hopefully will correct that. Its the first fanfiction I have written in a long time and its taking me some time to get it all sorted. I keep getting new ideas and writing those down then filling them out take time. Plus work started up and that eats into a lot of my time.

Oh and for those that are interested my husband is doing much better. He still has to wear a neck brace, but he is moving around a lot more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone for the extremely long delay in getting a chapter out and for it being so short. I got sick two weeks ago with a nasty ass cold that I am still trying to get rid of. Plus my husband found his birth mother in late August and she was able to actually come up and visit us for a couple days as well last week. He hadn't seen her since he was a few hours old. It was really cool to finally meet her. Plus I had to work while sick, dealing with mother in law and husband who is still recovering from neck surgery. So I was swamped and couldn't get a chapter out. On the plus side I managed to do a lot of writing for the series and this was the first chapter I had a chance to actually edit and post. I hope you enjoy it. Again please excuse any spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

The large warship floated in space hiding behind a dead moon. The bridge was quiet for the night but that didn't stop those on duty from looking for their prize.

"You found their ship yet?"

"Not yet Captain, last report stated that they were sighted in the Gamma Quadrant of the Sysco system." His second officer replied.

"Sysco system? What the hell is out there?"

"Nothing worth a damn that we know of."

"Well, set a course, as we get closer we can search and find them."

"Yes, Sir."

'Soon Yondu. Soon I'll find you and settle matters once and for all.'

GGG

"Hows it going boy?" Yondu addressed his son on the view screen. The young ravager was wearing his typical grey t-shirt, dark trousers and his jacket was thrown over the pilots chair.

Peter piloting his M-ship a few quadrants over smiled at the blue man who had raised him. "Doing good, if this keeps up should be right on target to meet up with you at the end of the week."

"Good, the job you have there will outfit that new whatchamacallit the Rat wanted to work on."

"Rocket always wants something for his toys." Rolling his eyes at his mechanical mad genius of a friend, "Bad enough that he takes the weapons down without telling anyone so he can upgrade them in the middle of the night."

Yondu grinned at that. The rat had only done it one time due to the fact that Yondu had sent his arrow to poke his ass at least a dozen times for scaring the shit out of everyone. They had been surprised during movie night by a bunch of local system pirates, chump change, idjit, fool bastards. Peter had gone to shoot a few rounds to shoo them off and nothing would respond. Had to call the crew who were very eager to jump into the M-ships and give those fools a lesson in what real space pirates are.

Once that minor annoyance had been dealt with Peter and Yondu had stormed out on a search and destroy mission for the one who had disabled their weapons. They found Rocket sound asleep, drooling and twitching a leg, in the middle of a pile of parts in the heart of the weapons array. Seems he had become really excited about his upgrades, staying up for 3 days straight looking at the evidence of coffee and protein bars scattered around his nest. Then fell asleep in the middle of finishing. Needless to say the Captain was furious, Peter wasn't much better. Yondu whistled up a shit storm over the rat, poking and prodding him till the little fucker learned his lesson. He wasn't able to sit down for a week and avoided everyone during that time.

"He won't do that again any time soon." Yondu smirked before losing it due to trying to suppress a wince. All for not, for Peter was sharped eyed as ever when it came to his mentors health. Ever since he almost died in space saving his life, Peter had been watchful for any signs of ill health.

"Yondu what's wrong?" The instant concern was in his sons voice and worry crept into his eyes.

Yondu not happy at being caught brushed off his concern. "Its nothing, slight headache will go away in a bit."

"Mmm hmm, well you go see Doc if it gets worse. If you still have it when I get back you WILL go see her. Even if I have to drag your sorry ass into her office," scowled the boy.

"Like you even could." The Centaurian scoffed, his own red eyes rolling at the audacity of the thought.

Peter smirked before opening his mouth "Want me to get you to do it now?" His tone of voice was starting to drop into the range that Yondu discovered he could never say no too. Too bad Peter finally discovered it as well.

Hurriedly Yondu shook his head. "No boy, I'll be fine. I'll see you at the end of the week and you better have those parts the Rat wants."

"See you then and take care of yourself." Peter signed off with one last penetrating look at the Captain then closed the connection.

Yondu sat back in his office chair and rubbed at his head. He didn't mention that he had been having pains in his head all the way down his crest for some time. They had started a little over a week ago when Peter had stumbled onto an opportunity that they couldn't pass by. Discussing the options they had decided to go for it since it would allow them to get some much needed parts Rocket had been bitching about for a while. Taking a team with him they had headed out to the job. When the boy had left the headaches had turned into full blown migraines he was hard put to hide from everyone else.

With his son gone it fell to him and his first mate to run the ship. It wasn't hard but all three had a lot of responsibilities between them. Running his hand over his crest to try and relieve some of the ache it came back wet with blood.

"What the fuck?" Wiping his hand over it again he was happy to see no more but to himself he was mildly concerned. He might actually have to go see the doc about this but not right now. Now he had a ship to run, a rat to watch and grandkids to spoil. Turning to leave his quarters he stumbled as an indescribable lance of pain streaked down from the top of his crest to the bottom of his spine. One last agonized cry of pain escaped from his way to pale blue lips before he collapsed, eyes closing as his last thought was 'ah fuck the boy was right'.

GGG

"Anyone see the Captain today?" one of the crew asked who had been drafted to organize supplies and he was less then pleased about it. The furry guardian had come into his storage area's and started opening up crates looking for parts to steal for a new project. Only the Captain would actually be able to get the little bastard out since Peter wasn't here and the ring tailed menace had a habit of biting and or shooting first and smirking later.

"Nope I would ask Kraglin or one of the guardians. They always seem to know where the others are." Responded his crew mate.

"Damn I'll go look for Kraglin hopefully I won't run into the others. They are stranger then normal."

"Haha yeah. I try only to deal with the boy when needed. The rest I'm afraid would take my head off or something."

Laughing the ravager went to hunt down the first mate. An hour of searching finally was rewarded by finding Kraglin buried deep in the bowls of the ship itself. He was crawling out of a service tube going to the number six power plant. It had been giving them some problems with rate of response commands, so he and Rocket had taken it off line and finally discovered the problem. After replacing nearly 100 feet of command cables and two fusion computer control circuit boards it was back up to 100%. Kraglin was covered head to toe in grease, fusing lube, and he was disgusted to find orlinoi shit. How in the hell they got on board he had no idea but he resolved to find some poison or something to get rid of them. Captain would be pissed to find them hiding out on board his ship after all this time.

"Sir there you are, been looking all over for you." Spencer ran up to the first mate with clipboard in hand and hope in his eyes.

Kraglin looked at the guy and wondered if he would be good to go hunting and killing those pests. "What's up?" he said instead.

"Been looking for the Captain all day, need him to help encourage Rocket to stop getting into the cargo crates. He's opening all the supplies and helping himself to whatever. Some of those are already bought and paid for by clients. They won't take kindly to loosing their shit."

'Damn it Rocket not again.' "I'll check on him. Saw him…" Thinking about it Kraglin hadn't seen the Captain today either and he had been up for the last 10 hours. While not worried per se, it was the Captain after all, he was concerned. "Look I'll find him and get him to go drive the little pest out of your hair. In the mean time just make a list of what he is getting into and we can put it back later."

"Sure thanks sir." Running off he went to do as told. Hopefully the furry bastard wouldn't tear apart to many containers.

Watching him run off for a second, Kraglin then turned to the control console next to the door. Putting in his override code he set it to search for the Captain. Only a few on board had the ability to scan for everyone, Captain, Peter, Kraglin, Gamora and Rocket. The Captain could and quite often did lock out peoples ability to find him due to the amount of idiots coming to him with lame issues that a bit of thinking on their part would figure out. Kraglin scowled as he saw the locator stating Yondu was in his quarters. It wasn't normal to find him there at this time of day, typically he would be on the bridge. Typing in another command he asked how long the Captain had been in there. The answer had him running.

GGG

"Sir, I believe we finally found the Quillian."

"Oh really? How?"

"Last report stated they were in this quadrant. When we arrived I put all scanners on the longest setting. They are finally reporting a large ship, a very large ship at the edge of the system."

"How long before we reach them?"

"At present course and speed we should reach them in three hours."

"Good ready the men and ships. We are going to have a little surprise for them."

"Yes, Sir!"

GGG

Kraglin came storming to Yondu's door. Pounding on it he tried to get the Centaurian's attention. "CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN CAN YOU HEAR ME! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kicking at the door didn't do any good but made Kraglin feel better anyway. The ten foot tall opening stubbornly refused to yield to the first mates repeated attempts to gain entry or show he was doing any damage to it. Growling to himself he entered his own over ride code and began to rush in. Only to come to a screeching halt before he fell back on his ass as a very aggressive and erratic yaka arrow sped towards his heart missing at the last moment due to his inelegant sprawl. Kraglin, crab running backwards, watched as it returned to the room its master was in, the doors he had scuttled through shutting behind it.

"What the hell was that?" Standing he brought up the command console, the glowing light of the blue screen quickly appeared allowing him to type in a bunch of overrides. He had been told never to do so unless he wanted to have an arrow up the ass but at this time didn't care, it allowed him to looked inside the commanders quarters. What he saw made him go pale before spuring him to action. "Ah fuck this isn't good! This isn't good at all!" Locking up the control panel he raced to the adjoining quarters, which happened to be Peter and Gamora's living space. Finding it empty as expected he typed up the code needed to contact the med bay.

Breaking into the doctors display console interrupting whatever it was she was viewing to begin with. She was less then pleased with him.

"Kraglin what the fuck is your problem? I was in the middle of some important research." She had been reading the latest celebrity gossip about the royal family of the ion system.

Being unusually abrupt when dealing with the doctor he barked out "Doc shut the fuck up. Have some serious shit going on and don't need your crap right now. Get your med bag and get to Peter and Gamora's quarters right fucking NOW!" Killing the command line to her office he opened up another line to Rocket. "Hey Rocket put down whatever it is you're doing. Get your fuzzy ass to Peter's room now! Don't ask questions."

Bringing up the visual again of the inside of Yondu's room Kraglin could only look on in worry till the doctor arrived.

GGG

Yondu groaned in agony. His head hurt, his body hurt, hell his eye lashes hurt. He hadn't felt this bad since his slave days. In his delirium of pain he couldn't tell where he was or maybe even who he was. All he could think of was to protect himself no matter what. He must be back on a slave ship, well he wouldn't go back. He would kill whoever had him first.

He sensed a door opening and didn't hesitate, sending his trusty weapon towards the intruder he was bowled over again with indescribable pain. Sensing the intruder gone he didn't bother looking to see where he was he just continued to lay were he had fallen.

GGG

Dr. Crumpler and Rocket arrived at the same time at Peter's quarters. Stomping in both were VERY unhappy with the first mate.

Rocket was the first to speak. "What the fuck Kraglin? Whats going on you scrawny piss sack? What is so all fired important I had to drop everything and get over to Suck-lords shack?" Rocket was very pissed and was fingering his mini blaster. It was a new design he was in love with. Small, compact and able to take out a small city block with one shot.

She stomped over to poke him with a very pointy nail. "Yeah Mister you better have a good reason to have taken me from my research."

Kraglin was both pissed off and worried didn't give a shit what either was doing. "Doc look at this. Rocket shut up and tell me what you see."

Both turned towards the viewer Kraglin had up. Rocket climbing to his shoulder digging his claws in just to prove a pissed off point and to get a better view. Neither liked what they were seeing.

"Holy Shit! I need to get in there." She began to race out the door only to be stopped by Kraglin grabbing her arm. "What the fuck let me go."

"Can't doc, not unless you want to get killed."

"What?" She glared at the first mate, wondering if she could pull a knife on him but thought better of it. He had as many knives as she did and knew them just as well.

Kraglin explained not letting go till she looked like she wasn't going to run off again. "Yondu almost tried to kill me when I entered the room. He more then likely will try and kill you when you go in as well. He doesn't look like he knows where he is, hence the reason he is on the floor in the first place." Turning his head to address Rocket, "Rocket when you put that fin on his head years ago, how damaged was the connector to begin with?"

Rocket thought about it, "It was pretty jacked up. I mean I was able to get it to work but I knew it would need to be more thoroughly looked at when done."

"Did that ever happen? Cause I know while you all were gone building the ship and coming back he hadn't looked at it. Do you know if he did it on the sly with you?"

Rocket shook his head in the negative "Nope never has."

Becky Crumpler needed to get in there and tend to her fallen Captain. Problem was if what Kraglin said was true she would get killed trying. "Listen we need to get in there somehow. Can we shoot him with a knock out gun? I have plenty of drugs on me to do so." She mimed using a blaster to shoot at the captain.

Kraglin cringed to himself, if the Captain found out they shot him with anything, if he didn't kill them he would make them scrub the ship for weeks. "No arrow would probably hit it before it could hit him."

"Well, we need to get that fin off his head. He is bleeding from it for shit sakes." Tapping her foot impatiently she continued to glare at the view screen.

Kraglin was thinking fast, faster then he had done in a long time. As he did so a glimmer of a memory came to him, It was Peter when he was nine years old. Yondu had been hit bad in the head during a raid gone wrong. They had managed to get out all right but once the Captain locked himself in his room for the night he didn't come out again the next day. Kraglin had tried to go in only to be poked in the chest by the arrow and driven out. Whereby he had sat outside the room all day till he was surprised when Peter opened the door and told Kraglin to get inside the Captain wanted him. He knew Peter hadn't been in that room when he first looked hours earlier and hadn't entered via the door he had sat beside. Found out later Peter had crawled into Yondu's quarters via a vent and snuggled next to the Captain till he had become lucent enough to understand who was who. When the first mate asked Peter later how he was able to not get skewered by the arrow, Peter had simply responded that the arrow never came near him. It had stayed next to Yondu's head.

"Peter… We need Peter." Kraglin murmured, brain working on a plan to get them to their goal.

"Peter? What we need that idiot for?" Rocket bitched.

Still facing the screen but hunting down his own thoughts he replied "He can get into the Captains quarters without the arrow activating."

Becky was skeptical of that. "What makes you think that?"

"Because he has done it before. Rocket get to the bridge, find out where Peter is at this moment and set a course." He exclaimed, plan formulated and ready to put into action.

"Right." Jumping from the shoulder, he scurried out the door and headed to the closes emergency ladder.

"Doc get down to med bay and read up on anything and everything you can find on Centaurian prosthetic fins and attachments."

"WHAT? We don't have that type of info on board here. I wouldn't know where to begin looking."

"Its under toe jam fungal recipes with a dash of vinegar in the qusarack tourist guide highlights book." Busy typing instructions and sending commands to various locations in the ship.

That one line caused the doctor to just blink is astonishment. Till she found her voice. "What the fuck is it doing there?"

"Captain didn't want people knowing about it unless needed. Don't think even Peter knows it's there. It's under a shadow file. Here is the code you will need to unlock it." Passing the code on to her tablet she made a note then buggered off to do some massive research crunching.

GGG

Rocket raced towards the bridge each door opening and closing as he ran. Leaping on crew members if they got in the way, biting others and cursing everyone in his path. Through the bridge doors Rocket hurled towards the nav seat, kicking the navigator out.

"Sir emergency we just detected…" the navigator started to say from his sprawl on the floor.

"No time for that shit, get me the coordinates of where Quill is NOW!" Rocket snapped bringing up the engines and setting pre-jump commands.

"But Sir… we just…" he was given no chance to finish.

Turning his most vicious look on the underling baring his teeth in rage. "Listen fuck face you get me the coords of where Quill is now. Or I'll shoot you dead and your replacement will have learned a valuable lesson. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Snarled the weapon master and chief fiddler.

"YES SIR!" Sending the irate fluff ball the info from another console the nav kept quiet about the approaching ships.

"Good!" Inputting the location of the Captains son, Rocket brought all eight engines to full and transferred it to thrust. "Ship this is you're only warning. HOLD ON!" Engaging the engines the battle ship shuddered before disappearing among the stars.

GGG

"Sir we are within visual distance. Want me to hail?"

"Not yet, circle around so we are in front of them."

"Sir, detecting massive power surge. The ship is preparing to open fire," cried the nav.

"What the FUCK? Yondu you bastard…" the captains voice drifted off as he viewed what was happening on the view screen.

The bridge crew watched in shock as the ship they were tracking didn't open fire, instead it just disappeared in a blink of starlight. Scanning their instruments they found the ship already 10 light years away and growing.

The first mate stared in awe at the empty space that had held the ship they had been tracking for so long. "How in the hell did they do that? What kind of power do they have in order to be so far so fast?"

"Son, I don't know what they have in there. But god damn I would love to have it. Start following them again. I want to catch that ship." Turning from the bridge the Captain stormed off to do some planning of his own. He would catch that ship and finally do what he has wanted to do for a long time.

* * *

A little more action I hope then my normal chapters. Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not. I'm going to try and continue getting rid of this cold that doesn't seem to want to go away. I'll try to get another chapter out next week but if I'm still sick like I have been might be two weeks. And feel free to send me ideas if you have them of other things you would like to see on the star ship. Otherwise I'm going to continue having fun writing to keep Yondu alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I managed to get another chapter out today. I hope you enjoy it. My cold is getting better I'm in the final phase of it, sneezing my fool head off and popping my ears seem to be it. Husband is doing better, doctor says he is right on schedule for healing though it might take a year for him to be completely healed. Oh and be aware the cussing is strong in this one. Please excuse again any spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Peter was finalizing the storage crates while the rest of the guys trickled back from a couple hours of R & R. They had finished the job eight hours earlier and Peter didn't see any harm in giving the guys a break while he was busy cataloging and insuring Rocket had nothing to bitch about. They had earned it and it would get them out of his hair while he finished up. He wasn't expecting anything to crop up before they had to take off so he was taking his time putting things in their place when his ship went crazy. Every alarm, siren, emergency sound was SCREECHING at top volume.

"HOLY FUCK!" Peter bellowed, dropping his data pad while he racing up the steps to shut shit down. He skidded to a stop when his com screen came on.

Rocket was on the screen and his face was the most serious he had ever seen. "Rocket what's going on?" Peter demanded while pressing buttons shutting down the alarm systems.

The masked bandit, fur standing on end and spittle flying from his fanged mouth didn't bother answering the question instead he ordered "Quill launch the Milano and get to the Quillian NOW!"

"What? I still have guys out in town." Exclaimed Peter in confusion.

"Fuck'em." Rocket returned " We'll send a shuttle down for them. GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! We are orbiting you now." Rocket signed off with a look of extreme worry mixed with impatience.

Peter blanched even as he jumped into the pilots seat and started the ship up via emergency start. For the Quillian to be orbiting the planet now from where he was supposed to meet them, meant they had brought the ship up to full power and raced here. He closed up and launched going into a steep power climb, pissing off many other hovering ships and air traffic controllers as he cut them all off. Ignoring the many blistering tirades being directed at him from irate pilots and everyone else, Peter set the console to scan for his dad's ship. True to Rockets word the Quillian was hovering near the planets moon and the cargo hold was open and waiting for him. Sliding inside with a degree of control he tried not to advertise to his friends, if he did Rocket would do everything in his power to show how much better he was when he wasn't. He felt as the ship was caught by the tractor control beams to park it in its place. Lunging out of his seat he slid out the front glass, using his rocket boots to fly towards the walkway were Kraglin was waiting for him.

"Kraglin what the fuck is going on?" The young ravager was shaking from adrenaline and looking at Kraglin, realized he would be for a while.

Kraglin grabbed Peter by the jacket and started racing towards the lift, shoving him in as he followed behind. Hitting the override that would prevent others from stopping they went to the family level. "Peter we have a problem massive problem. Yondu is hurt or sick we're not sure. He's passed out on the floor of his quarters."

The shocks kept coming. "What the fuck are you doing here then? Why didn't you pull him out? Where is the Doc?" His green eyes were wide with confusion and sweat was beginning to trickle down his back.

"Pete we can't get to him. Something is wrong with his head and his arrow is zooming all over the place. Almost killed me when I tried to get to him." Kraglin ran his hand through his mohawk and action that was both familiar and foreboding to Peter. The first mate only did that when he was really stressed over something he had little to no control over.

"SHIT!" Peter in a moment of clarity understood exactly why they had come for him. The doors opened Peter out running the first mate, fear giving his legs speed he didn't know he had. Slapping the console to admit him to the room he didn't slow down till he was next to Yondu. What he saw was out of a horror movie he was sure.

Yondu was collapsed on the floor of his quarters, halfway between the bedroom and the mini office area. Being belly down on the floor still dressed in his Ravager leathers and boots Peter spied the emergency that warranted them racing to come get him. Yondu's fin was pulsing in time to his heart beat, he glanced around for the arrow and found it hovering near the center of the room. He paid it no more heed for it was not a danger to him and his dads condition was more terrifying. There was heavy blue blood and dark orange brown pus oozing out of his dad's head while small sparks of green fire flicked off when a pulse happened. Which meant it was happening all the time. Peter could hear the labored breathing of the prone man and knelt beside him to slowly roll him over. Moving him to his back he could see the very pale blue, pain filled face of the man who raised him and placed a hand on his forehead. Sweat was dripping and a pained groan could be heard from him.

"Yondu? Dad? Can you hear me? Its Peter, everything will be okay. Trust me I'll make it all better. Don't die otherwise I'll have to come after you." Touching the older man all over trying to get a response he wasn't sure what to do at this point.

He wasn't left unsure for very long.

On the video screen above him came Becky Crumpler's image. "Peter you need to remove his fin. If you can do that we can get in there and start helping. The arrow otherwise will turn us all into pin cushions." Clear instructions delivered with worry very much behind them.

"How do I take it off?"

Rocket who was the last one to touch the fin years ago came over the radio. "Quill it comes off with a small clip switch under the skin at the base of his neck and near the top of his forehead. They are very small should probably need a fingernail to press them. Once you do both you can take it off."

"Okay give me a few." Checking out Yondu's head, grabbing a towel quickly from the washroom he cleaned the sickness and blood enough to see what he had to work with. Finding the clips Rocket was talking about he could see they were tiny and really locked in. Jiggling them around he finally was able to make them release. Looking over his shoulder he saw the arrow power down and land with a thud into the carpet. Only a few seconds later the rest of the concerned crew raced in. Becky pushing Peter aside to start evaluating and medicating their fallen leader.

"Shit this isn't good. Get him on the hover cart we need to get him to sick bay. Peter grab his fin, Rocket going to need your help with the implant." Barking orders to the others they jumped to obey. Kraglin and Peter lifting the downed Centaurian onto the cart before Kraglin started pushing it out the room and down to med.

By this time the crew knew something was up. The ship doesn't just go to maximum thrust without a serious reason. Therefore some took to standing at either corner of the family level and watching what was going on. It was hard to miss as the Captain was pushed via hover cart to the lift and the level being selected was med bay.

"Jackson did you see that?" asked Spencer.

Shaking his head as he responded "Yep not good."

"I think its time we put that plan into action some of us were talking about."

"You're right. He didn't look good at all. Now would be the perfect time to implement it."

"You go tell your crew and I'll go tell mine. Meet at the Med bay in an hour."

"You got it."

Leaving quickly in opposite directions the two crew mates went to put their plan into action.

GGG

In med bay it was organized chaos as the doctor stabilized the Captain in the main medical bed. Gamora was right in the middle of it all helping her, she had come as soon as she had seen the kids safely watched by Mantis, watching as Peter ran into the room to help her father in law. She help lay out the tools Becky needed to try and control the bleeding coming from the base of the implant.

"Gamora take that gauze and clean his head. I'm still looking in the files to see what we can do." Becky instructed splitting her attention between her patient and the file she was still trying to cram understand.

Doing as the doctor bid her she was just as worried as everyone else. Peter was staying back letting those that knew more then he deal with Yondu though he wanted to just reach over and grab him. He watched as they did everything they could for his Dad but it didn't seem like enough. Stepping over to where Kraglin waited he whispered into his ear. "Kraglin get to the bridge and find us a person or planet that knows about implants like Yondu's. I think the doc is going to need the help."

"Right Peter." Happy to have something to do besides worry he slid around the room till he was able to get to the door. Letting himself out he stopped at the sight before him. About 40 crew members stood on the other side armed to the teeth and not a smile among them.

Jackson stepped up to the Xandarian "First mate Kraglin we heard about the Captain."

Kraglin was already reaching for his blaster till the next words stopped him. "We are here for any help you need. The Captain and his family, including you, gave us all a chance to be a different type of ravager. You gave us the chance to have families and we plan on keeping them, this wonderful ship and a life we enjoy leading. Anyone who thinks or says different will find them self on the wrong side of the air lock." Jackson stated with a grim smile.

Kraglin blinked at Jackson for a minute before giving a quick nod. "Very well we'll see how this goes. Set some men to guard med bay. No one goes in or out without me or one of the guardians or the doctor's say so. I'm needed on the bridge."

"Yes, Sir!" Jackson turned to his men and began issuing orders. Who parted and took up positions near med bay and around the ship.

Kraglin ran back up to the bridge and took over the con looking for the help they needed.

GGG

Hours later Kraglin with a pounding worry fueled headache he finally found a group of medical personal that were familiar with implants such as Yondu sported. Programing the coordinates into the ship, he sighed as he left the bridge. It would take some time to get there, then talk to the people and see if they could help. In the mean time Yondu was still in critical condition down in med bay. He nodded to the crew members that were patrolling the ship but surprisingly very few were in any way wanting to cause trouble. That was a load off his mind. None of them needed the extra hassle of a mutiny while worried about the Captain. Though truth be told if something had happened he honestly thought the guardians and himself would have just shot them and been done with it.

He continued making his way back to the med bay to get an update on the Captain and Peter as well. Gamora had kept him informed that the young man had not left his dad's side in the entire time he had been there. Couple times that was very fortuitous due to the blue man suddenly becoming increasingly upset, whistling for the arrow that was no longer there and Peter ended up having to whisper to him that he was all right and no one had hurt his son. Striding through the doors he found the doctor busy at her desk reading everything she could get her hands on about implants while monitoring her patient.

Peter was slumped in a chair next to the bed gently snoring.

Walking up to her desk he sat in the opposite chair and waited till she was ready to talk.

"Hey Krags whats the time frame?" The doctor wasn't in the mood to flirt right now. She was too busy trying to keep Yondu stable and out of danger of brain damage. The docs normally vibrant green skin was paler due to stress and her hair was frazzled as if someone kept running a hand through it while studying.

Kraglin ran a hand through own his hair for the zillionth time, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I have the coords in and we are moving to the planet now. It's going to take some time even at full speed like we are now."

"How long we talking about?"

"At present speed and if we encounter no problems four days." Kraglin wasn't happy about it at all. Rocket was trying to get more speed but hard when the engines were already producing all they could.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck. Well, I have him stable even if it's not the best." She shook her hair out of her eyes. "I'm keeping him way under, medical induced coma really. I don't need him waking up and damaging himself any more. I'm hoping that will buy us some more time. We need to get that implant out of his head. It's corroding around his skull and infecting him. I've got him on some massive antibiotics and immune boosters so hoping those will help." She threw her pen onto the desk and arched her back, trying to pop her spine to a more comfortable position.

Kraglin looked over at the pair. Peter's head was on his chest, his arms folded over himself but his foot was laying against Yondu. If he twitched he would know about it. Whispering to the doctor "How's Peter doing?"

"As well as to be expected. I tried kicking him out but he just glared at me dragged a chair over and that was that. He said he plans to be here for the long haul and I may as well get used to it," she scowled over at the younger man.

"Sounds like Peter. If he gets to be a real bother may need to sic Gamora on him. Or the kids either might pull him out of here for a while."

"It would be Gamora I don't want the kids to see Yondu like this. Would probably scare the crap out of them to see Grandpa laid out like that."

"Yeah it would." Standing he went to look at his fallen leader. Yondu looked more comfortable but he was still sweating, his normally deep blue skin was almost pale sky blue. The bleeding had been stopped but he could see were infection was slowly leaking out around his implant. The various tubes allowing him to breath easier along with delivering the various medications, made him look so much smaller and weak. It was not a sight Kraglin was used to seeing. The bandages around his skull highlighted the differences just a few days made in a normally vibrantly active man. A light blanket had been thrown over him but he could see the med dome was up giving him a stable temp environment. "Doc when you first came on you said this bed could do a hell of a lot of fixing along with monitoring. Is it capable of helping Yondu the way he needs?"

Standing to walk next to the first mate she pulled up a few procedures to show. "Technically yes, when Rocket built this ship, they invested in the absolute best medical equipment to put here. Problem is I'm not good enough to do the procedure. It's not something you leave to a computer with how delicate the operation is. Plus I have no implant to put back into him and he will need it. Taking it out, not having something to replace it will not only make him venerable. It would piss him off royally. The arrow is his main weapon and he loves using it to entertain the kids. He needs a new one and we can't make it." Frowning in disgust at her own failure to help her new family she was startled when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

"It will be all right doc. Peter is one hell of a determined sonofabitch when he wants to be. When we get to planet Rumpole he will raise such a fuss that I'm sure they will be more then willing to help just to get rid of him." Grinning at the five foot nothing doc he turned to head back to the bridge. Only to give a quiet yelp as the good doctor pinched the six foot tall mans ass. Looking over his shoulder he saw the grateful smile and the humor in the eyes. Smiling back he left to check on the ship.

GGG

"Sir finally was able to track the Quillian down to planet Pion."

"And where are they? I don't see them anywhere."

The navigator chuckled "According to the very irate air traffic news they showed up and left again 3 days ago."

"Three days? What the fuck?" The commander was shocked at the time it took his ship to get from the Quillian's last location to here and they were already gone.

"Any idea as to where they were heading?"

"From the reports we are receiving. An M-ship was seen hauling ass from the surface to the main ship once the Quillian reached orbit. A shuttle was sent down to pick up some other crew members left behind, the air controllers were constantly bitching at them to leave but the Quillian refused to till they had a destination."

"What place was that?"

"The Planet Rumpole of the Bailey Star system."

"Rumpole? There isn't anything out there but a bunch of baileys, lawyers, and… ooo women who don't like it when you don't do what they say." The commander was thinking very hard, why in the hell would the Quillian be heading out to that neck of the woods.

"Set a course to Rumpole. May as well see if that is where they are heading. Keep an ear out in case they change. ETA to arrival?"

"About 12 to 13 days sir."

"Fuck, no help for it set the course and move."

"Aye Sir."

GGG

Four days later.

The Quillian was coming into orbit around the planet Rumpole. The privately owned planet had many large land mass's with clear green oceans and bright purple clouds. There was only one populated area with around a million people living there. They had a good local economy, decent recreational facilities for crews from star ships and a very strict no questions asked and even less answered policy. Their medical clinics were top notch but they made it a habit to keep it to themselves due to not wanting a bunch of government officials sticking their noses where they don't belong in regard to their clients. They advertised via word of mouth and was a stronger argument for their quality to clients who needed help.

For three days Peter had been by Yondu's side non stop. Only taking a bit of time off to visit with his kids and wife. But on the fourth before they made orbit he was encouraged to get some real rest in a real bed. Course that encouragement came from the doctor sticking him in the backside with something when he wasn't looking and knocking him out. Drax then carried him back to his quarters where Gamora watched him till they made orbit. When he finally awoke refreshed from his nap he proceeded to rip into everyone that conspired against him and threaten death by any means he could think of… later… when he wasn't so busy.

"Kraglin do we have clearance to land?" Peter asked striding into the bridge.

Kraglin looked over his shoulder before returning to his console. "Yep, I have a call in as well to that clinic you wanted."

"Great, I'm heading to med bay. Call me once you get the call and patch it through to me there."

"Sure thing Peter."

Turning back around Peter left, heading to the med bay to check in on Yondu and keep out of the doctor's reach.

Entering the room he went straight to Yondu's bed to observe his mentor. Not much had changed since his last check in. He seemed to be sleeping easier, his breathing wasn't as labored and he no longer oozed things from his implant. The doctor was still keeping him sedated as a safety precaution till they could talk to the specialists.

Doc Becky came up beside him looking at her patient. She was worried as well and hoped the people on the planet would be able to help their fallen captain. "He is doing better, infection seems to be controlled for now. But we need to get that implant removed and another in its place. I wish I could do it but I'm not good enough for something this complicated."

"It's okay. Its better that you know your limitations so you recognized when its way beyond what you can do. Wish I could learn that lesson." Peter gave a short chuckle.

"We'll get him better Peter." She gave him a squeeze on the shoulder before turning back to her desk.

Yondu's son continued to look at the man who raised him till a beeping came from his com unit, pressing the button showed Kraglin on the line.

"Peter clinic on the line for you. Want it on the bridge?"

"No patch it through here, on the secondary console." Walking over to a secondary desk Peter sat down to begin negotiations.

A few moments later the screen lit up with a view of a bi-pedal figure. It was a pure shimmering white, slim with a large round head that tapered towards the back. Large black eyes with no pupils showing dominated the face with a small opening below for a mouth. Two indentations between the two was all there was for a nose. Raising a six finger hand to Peter in greeting the Zairian gave what passed as a smile for their race and began speaking.

"Good evening young one. How may we be of assistance to you?"

Peter smiled back, took a deep breath and began. "Sir we come for medical help. One of our crew members was grievously wounded years ago but we did not realize how extensive the damage was at the time. All seemed well, now though the wound has become infected and its damage is unknown to us."

"I see, well we would need to exam him ourselves to see what could be done with him. Is it possible to bring him down to the planet?"

Peter looked up at Becky who came to speak over his shoulder. Nodding her head at the other doctor she began to explain. "Hello sir my name is Doctor Rebecca MD, general practice and basic surgery." She waited for his nod of acknowledgment, "Honestly at this time I am not comfortable with moving him from the stasis bed we have him in without someone looking at him first. I have had him in a medical induced coma due to health concerns. He has been for the last five days with a high infection rate which I am still fighting."

"Hmm, if that is the case then I think it is best he remain there. I will get a team together and fly to your ship if that is permissible?" The Zairian looked inquiringly at Peter while typing commands to his staff.

"Of course it is sir. If you like I can send a shuttle down for you while you assemble your team if that is convenient?" Peter responded to the question.

"Very much thank you. The shuttle we have is ancient and slow to fly. If your good doctor would forward what medical information she has already that would make it quicker for us to begin diagnosing."

"I'll send them right now sir. Tell me the com code you want them sent to." Becky was quick to bring up the file and send it when he relayed the proper code.

"Thank you sir, I'll have a shuttle at your place with in the hour. Board as soon as your ready and it will take you to our ship." Peter was already placing the order to Kraglin who he knew would be assigning someone the task.

"Very good young one, see you and the doctor soon." Signing off the com went blank.

Peter looking at Becky with a question in his eye, "So think they will be able to help?"

"If anyone can it will be them. But don't worry Peter I plan on being in the room with him every minute they are with him. We all know how important he is, to all of us."

"Thank you." Standing he gave her a grateful smile before leaving to inform the rest of the family.

She watched as he left her domain before standing to move to her patients side.

"Yondu I hope you appreciate that boy as much he deserves. He would walk through the fires of hell backwards with two missing legs if needed for you."

Checking his vital signs again she knew all she could do was wait.

* * *

So ends another chapter for this week. Please if you enjoyed it let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all look what I did. I actually got a chapter out super early. Don't expect this each week but I had Friday off and I have a ton of things to do this weekend. I really need to work on a scarf for my husbands mothers christmas present. At least if anyone is actually reading this story a bunch. I don't get many reviews from people so its hard to tell how much people are actually enjoying it. I'm enjoying writing it at least. Again please excuse any spelling or grammar errors I was very excited to get this next chapter out for you all.

* * *

The shuttle brought the group of specialists on board who were escorted by the good doctor herself back to her domain. There they spent the next six hours going over Yondu and all the records the doctor had forwarded to them. The discussion included his extensive medical history over the years provided via Kraglin along with the best plans to deal with his issues.

Peter waited impatiently with the rest of the guardians. Pacing back and forth in the room across from med bay hands behind his back he growled every time he looked at the clock. It was driving him to distraction wanting to go in and demand answers but knowing it would do nothing but slow them down. Gamora would glance at him as he growled by her on his wall to wall adventure but said very little, simply supporting him by being there while he worried about his dad.

It was on his 547 round of pacing that the view screen came on displaying the ships doctor along with the planet medical staff in the background. "Peter, I know your waiting over in the wait bay. You can come… in… now…" Blinking at the speed Peter used dashing across the hall she didn't even have time to sign off. Gamora sighed before standing herself and walking sedately to the main medical center of the ship.

Peter taking a deep breath looked at the group of doctors and nursing staff with a worried scowl on his face and waited for the answer. Becky indicated a chair that he was ignoring in favor of tapping his foot on the floor while crossing his arms waiting for a report.

Becky was having none of it in her bailiwick. She shoved him towards the chair with her own glare and snapped her fingers in demand. "SIT! Peter we have a lot to go over both for damage done to him and the solutions we came up with to repair it all."

Thunking into the chair presented he listened as the head doctor took over the narration.

"Young one the damage to your Captain is severe. He has many neurotransmitters that have been infected and destroyed. The entire implant will have to be removed and a new one cannot be fitted immediately afterward."

Peter took a deep breath while Gamora standing behind him placed a hand on his shoulder. "You mean to say, he has brain damage? He won't be able to ever use his arrow again? Will he even still be a Captain after all this?" Gripping his wifes hand Peter tried to calm himself from the mental images of his mentor not ever being the same again.

The Zaniran held out his hands to stay Peter's reaction and ease his mind with a calm voice. "Easy little one, easy. The good news is that thanks to your excellent doctor and her timely intervention, the damage can be repaired. It will take time, lots of time, but I do believe he will make a full recovery"

"Well, how is that possible? If he can't have another implant and fin?"

The head medic smiled as he responded. "I said he could not get another one fitted immediately. We are going to have to remove his old implant. It is beyond repair and in time maybe a month but more then likely two we can see about getting him a new implant. His brain is going to need time to heal and be repaired."

"You can heal brain damage? I didn't think that was possible."

"Many things are possible with the proper equipment and training. Your doctor saved him by placing him in a coma so quickly. Removing the fin also kept the man from sending complete signals. Due to incomplete circuits the implant could do no more so stopped shorting out. The infection is still there and we will need to reduce that in the next to few days to a safe operating level."

Peter slumped in his chair head in his hands with relief at the news.

"There is something you may not like though."

"What's that?" Peter starting dreading any complications to Yondu now.

"It's the cost. We have a strict confidence policy as you know. We do not share info with 3rd parties ever. Once he goes under our care only you and the doctor will be allowed full access to his medical records. We have had many governments try and access those records and we refuse. Hell some have even tried breaking into our vaults to their sudden deaths." The doctor chuckled evilly.

"But the surgery required, the pre and post care, follow up appointments, medications and such are all provided by us. We screen everything and triple the triple checks to make sure all is in order. The implant he will need later to access his chosen weapon will also be supplied by us. We have the ability to manufacture such an item and it will be custom tailored to his neuron pathways. The fin I'm told was a prototype." He stopped to look at Becky with the question who nodded yes. "And that may have contributed to the infections and other problems that are now coming to light. We will provide a proper fin as well to go with his new implant but if you have an engineer who is familiar with Captain Yondu that would be helpful. He can help craft the needs and wants of both the implant and the fin to his tastes."

Peter kept glancing back and forth between the planet side doctor and the ship based one as their visitor outlined all the services they would be providing and sighed in relief. Becky sitting beside their guest was nodding to the other doctors prognosis a gentle smile showing everything the other M.D. was saying was correct and proper. Peter settled down at Becky's encouragement and asked "All right tell us the cost and we'll pay it." He wasn't even going to haggle. He had a lot in savings from the various jobs they had taken along with the leftovers of when they built this ship. He was sure he could pay for it.

"The total cost will be six million units, pay able in installments. One third to begin with for surgery and care, one third during the time between to make sure all is well and the custom implant and fin are flawless, the last third before we do the last final surgery to finish. All after care for one year afterward is also included in that price."

Peter his eyes widened at the cost but didn't hesitate to agree. Looking over their shoulders he could see Becky frowning at something causing him concern. "Doctor Crumpler is something wrong?"

"Hmm no I just had a question pop into my head." Turning to the doctor "Sir where did you plan on doing the surgery?"

"Well, typically I would do it on our planet. We have proper equipment there. But looking at your equipment I was debating about doing the surgery here." Raising her eyebrow in question he continued "You see while checking out your facilities I noticed that you have the brand new booboo 21000. It is an excellent device with even finer controls then our older booboo 15000's. It will allow us to fine tune the repairs needed and eventual replacement with even less chance of damage to the patient." He didn't want to let them know but he had to be honest. He was positively drooling over their medical beds and jealous that they had six of them to use.

Becky knew exactly what the doctor was feeling. She had felt the same way herself when she was getting to know the new toys she had at her disposal. While the gang may have not known what they were getting. They did make sure to get the absolute best of it. Now it was paying off. But one of those units was not cheap. Each one itself cost 4 million units and she didn't even want to think how they could afford 6 of the damn things. But she had them and she was happy. Narrowing her eyes she had a thought and hurrying to her desk began to search for something.

"Well Sir, It's a…"

"Hold on a moment Peter." She interrupted with a hand to the younger mans shoulder.

"What? Doctor?" Peter was staring wondering what she was up to. He knew she wanted Yondu better so couldn't be objecting to the price. He certainly wasn't. It was going to eat into the savings a bit but that is what savings were for.

"Peter may I speak to you in private? Doctor would you excuse us for a minute?" Not giving the other doctor time she dragged Peter back across the hall and into the waiting room.

"Doc…"

"Peter how much would you object to doing a trade rather then a unit exchange?"

"I wouldn't but I don't want them to think we are trying to pull a fast one either."

"Neither do I so this is what I was thinking of offering, but since it's actually in ship stores I had to ask you first before doing anything." She showed him the manifest and his eyes widened. Thinking about it he was all for the idea it would help out them and the others.

"Listen I think that is a great idea but first I want to make sure its there. That Rocket hasn't tampered with it. Let me check." Pulling out his com he radioed Kraglin that he wanted someone to check out cargo pod ID10T. They were to physically open it and make sure of the contents and report back to him in 5 minutes.

"This may just work Doctor." grinned the red headed man.

GGG

Ten minutes later, for which Peter wasn't happy it took so long to find the crate but understood it was a spur of the moment request, they both walked back into med bay. Gamora had been making small talk to the medical professionals while waiting for her husband to get back. Eyeing him with a frown at his smile she wondered what he was up to now.

"Please excuse us sir. Doctor Crumpler and I had to investigate something that I'm hoping might let you make a deal with us. But I want to say before we offer this option we'll pay the six million exactly as you stated if you do not want our offer." Sitting down at the table across from the team he hoped would help his dad out he continued. "I'm not trying to swindle you but she made a suggestion that I agree with. If you don't like it I'll sign the contract with you right now for six. Does that work for you?" Peter grinned, he had an idea the doctor would take his deal.

Looking at the young one, but to any being over 1000 years old, most were young to them, he wondered what he was up to. He appreciated that the ravager captains son told him up front they would pay and they had the option of taking the first deal. There was no harm though in hearing what he had to offer since he had given that guarantee. "Very well young man what is it you have to offer?"

"In return for all services, the pre surgery post surgery, fin, implant, various care etc etc etc we would like to offer in trade this." Pulling out his data pad he showed him the crate he had asked for earlier. "In this crate and I just had it physically checked a few minutes ago is a brand new never been used booboo 21000. On condition of you taking it to your planet and making sure it is operational, I would like to offer it. Is that acceptable to you? If not again realize I will pay the 6 million units no issues on that. The choice is yours."

Peter grinned his super happy grin. The one he saved for things like where he can do a trade get something good out of it and yet the person on the other side gets just as good if not a bit better deal out of it. Yes, Yondu would bitch about the loss of units from the trade, but then again it was worth four million while they would charge him six for the operation. Yondu would still bitch but maybe not as much.

The Zairian blinked at the man before him in shock. He couldn't believe his ear holes, they had a booboo 21000 in stock and were willing to trade it for all care as stated above. Honestly he was getting a little spastic over the news. He had tried purchasing one earlier but while he could afford the cost of the unit. The actual shipping and time frame were way to expensive, it would have cost him over 12 million units to get just the one, plus a year in transit as they only shipped two times a galactic standard year and he had missed the last one. How in the hell did they have so many of them he wondered but put it aside for now. Thinking about it he knew he was going to do it, Peter had stated they could take it down planet side to test first, if it worked he was taking the deal. The lost of two million units right now was nothing compared to what he could bring in with a new unit like this one.

"Young one you have yourself a deal. I accept your terms, once we verify it is in working order, we will start prepping your Captain for surgery." Giddy at the thought of his soon to be new toy he decided to amend his side of the deal. "Also let me extend my contract. Instead of the one year post surgery care, I will extend it to five years. With the new machine he shouldn't need it but one never knows, what with the business your in." He gave Peter a knowing look.

Peter just grimaced at that news as it put a terribly funny thought into his head. Seeing the frown the doctor wondered what he had said wrong so asked him. "Young one did I say something unwelcome?" He didn't want to lose his shiny at the last moment.

"No sir. I'm just wondering what Yondu is going to say when he finds out that he now comes with a warranty."

Each person in the room looked at Peter stunned at what he said, before the giggles started then turned into chuckles then out right guffaws as everyone that knew Yondu, pictured what he would do when he did find out. And he would find out oh yes he would.

GGG

Things started going very fast after that. The crew transferred the booboo down to the surface where the clinic staff assembled and powered it up. Then two of the burliest nurses in the entire building had to drag the main doctor out of the room due to the fact that all he would do for the first two hours was rub the damn thing all over mumbling something about his precious. The crew was given shore leave in groups of twenty for 24 hours each. They would be staying at the planet for some time and Peter didn't want the entire crew shit faced all at once. Becky was also being given a crash course in neuroscience for she would be the one in charge of Yondu's daily care once he was released from the Zairian's care. Well, that was the excuse she used, mostly she wanted to snoop and learn and the other doctors were more then open to that idea.

Three days later Peter was actually in his quarters with his wife and children. For the last week they had been very good but missed their Grampy and didn't understand what was really going on. Peter was holding little Meril in his lap while Uonda colored on the table instead of the table itself. Peter shuddered at that memory and wasn't about to repeat it again if he could help it.

Meril was opening his favorite book for his dad to read. "Daddy would you read me this?" He asked.

Taking the book Peter grinned at the title.

The Adventures of Cinnamon The Littlest Ravager.

Opening the book the young father hitched his youngest up a little higher into his lap and began to read. His eldest by all of five minutes continued to color but she also looked up and down as he began to read. The book was one of her favorites as well.

"This is the story of Cinnamon the littlest Ravager. Cinnamon was the newest member of the crew on the ship Lollypop. The Lollypop was full of despicable desperado's who would rob, steal, lie and blow things up on a whim. Their Captain was named Captain Dunder who was the meanest of the bunch. He liked to take bubblegum and spread it on peoples socks so they would be sticky when putting their boots on." Peter turned the page to continue the story when he was interrupted by the com.

"Peter? I know your spending time with the kid's but you wanted to be informed about any changes to Yondu." Becky came over the radio.

"Thanks I'll be there in a little bit." Closing the connection he looked down at his son's green eyes, brushing his bangs out of them he chucked him under the chin. "Hey little man I have to go tend to some business about your Grampy. Mind if we finish this later?"

Meril's eyes lit up at the mention of his granddad "Can we go see Grampy? We haven't seen him in a long time."

"Sorry kiddo Grampy is very sick right now. He doesn't want you to get it so that's why he hasn't come by to visit. Once he is doing better you can see him okay?"

"When will he be better?" This came from Uonda who had put her colors down at her fathers voice about Grampy.

Peter wasn't sure but didn't want to lie to his kids so went with "Not sure. Hoping maybe later in the week but we can't tell yet. Once he is better enough to see you both, your mom and I will take you to see him. He does miss you but doesn't want you getting sick."

Meril accepted this explanation but Uonda had a gleam in her eye that if Peter had been paying better attention to would have recognized it from his own trouble seeking youth. "Okay Daddy, can I go practice punches with Uncle Drax then?"

"Sure kid and when your done with Uncle Drax you can visit with Aunt Mantis."

"YAY!" Racing off he went to find his Uncle and Aunt, his sister with a final calculating look at her father, tagging along with him.

Gamora smiled as she came out of the other room. "They are so concerned about Grampy. I hope everything works out."

"It will honey, now I have to get going and see what the Doc needs. Yondu is supposed to go today, here's hoping it all goes according to plan." Hugging her and giving a quick kiss he made to pull way but she held on. Gripping him tightly she held on, wanting to have a minute. He held her till she pulled away.

"Good luck I'll be by a bit later once I have the kids settled with Mantis and Drax." One last kiss and she left to go check on her kids. Peter leaving to find out what the doctor needed from him.

GGG

Walking to medical, Peter was pleased to see the crew assigned as guards. The full crew once made aware of the actual problems of the Captain had banded together and took their guarding jobs seriously. Anyone suspected of being a real problem was simply shoved into the brig till they could be dealt with later. Peter felt that the men in there were probably decent but needed watching and he didn't have time for it. So he was fine with them staying in the brig for now. He did order though that they get their entertainment shows funneled in, decent food from the mess and visits from friends and family that were proven trustworthy.

The men on the other hand who did get stuck in the brig grumbled but honestly didn't complain to much. They figured they had probably done something stupid to warrant being shoved in here. That they received their shows, food, and visits proved that the captains son was attentive to their needs, he just didn't have time to really filter out the rumors and was erring on the side of caution. He would probably let them out once everything was cleared up with Yondu. He even let them speak among themselves while stuck there which was another indication that he trusted them enough to realize they were good guys just not quite trusted as much as the others yet. Ravagers could be a pretty sinister lot after all.

Striding through the doors, the emerald eyed man spied a whirlwind of activity taking place. Yondu was still in his med bed with many of the clinic doctors consulting, humming and murmuring orders to each other. Becky was at her own desk going over some manuals and procedures for the coming operation. She looked up at the sound of the doors opening and smiled as he walked towards her.

"Hey Doc you called?"

"Yep wanted to give you an update before we get started." Indicating a chair next to her he sat down to listen. "Well, we had to wait a bit to get Yondu's infection cleared up and it has immensely. It's agreed that he is strong enough now to attempt the procedure. It will take a while probably at least 12-16 hours due to wanting to take our time and not miss anything. It's going to be super delicate to remove of course but once done he will be kept in a coma for another few days to allow the healing to really start. After that once his stat's look good enough we will finally bring him out and let him wake up."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, took a deep breath and responded "Sounds good, you all are the doctors. Let me know if you need anything."

"We've been prepping for the last few days, I'm going to lock the med bay while we are doing this so you will have to com me if something comes up. I don't want people wandering in while we are in the middle of cleaning the jelly pus crud whatever out of his head."

"Right I understand. I'll be waiting nearby if you need me for anything. Can I see him before you start?" Looking over his shoulder he watched as Yondu was being given final preparations for his surgery.

"Of course he's your dad." Standing she walked over and explained what she needed. The clinic meds looked up, shuffled off to the side to prepare some other equipment while he visited.

Peter walked over to the section of the room Yondu was in, looking down at the blue face that had raised him for years. His skin was a pale blue right now making the bruises around his eyes stick out. Eyes he hadn't seen open for nearly two weeks. So much was riding on the next few months going well. Yondu he was sure wouldn't be happy with how long he had been out of it but damn it Peter would do anything to keep his dad in his life and his children's life. The various tubes snaking around the Centaurian's body seemed a bit obscene considering how active the man normally was in his life. Hopefully this first procedure would go well and foreshadow a successful conclusion. Grabbing Yondu's hand he gave it a squeeze before looking around to see if anyone was looking. No one was so he bent down and gave a quick kiss to his dads forehead.

"Yondu, you stubborn sonofabitch, you better pull through after all the shit we have been through." One last squeeze of the blue hand, he turned back to the medics who had carefully not been watching and nodded to them. Afterwards he walked out of med bay and turned to see the 'do not enter lights' come on, locking the doors from any attempt to enter without permission.

It was time.

GGG

Somehow some way they had pulled it off. They had managed to make some insane jumps, pushed the ship to its absolute most and reached the outskirts of the Rumpole system in 10 days. It had been one of the biggest bitches they ever had done but it worked out. Long range scanners indicated the Quillian was in orbit around the main planet and from the ion particles around it had been for a while.

It was time to stop chasing and put plans made in advance to action.

GGG

The surgery with Yondu did not go as planned, the 12 to 16 hours estimated turned into 28 hours for there was much more damage then anticipated. Not all of it came from when he was shot in the implant and the prototype fin. Much also came when the base implant was first installed. Those that had done it had not cared a whit about the damage and pain it would cause to the user. They simply shoved it in any way and hoped it wouldn't kill him. Much of the time was spent micro repairing a hell of a lot of stuff that had grown callus over the years. Some was incapable of being fully repaired but much of it was being taken care of now. Peter was grateful the doctors were seeing to the captains care so throughly, he deserved it, needed it and should have it.

Which is why Peter was now sitting by his bedside waiting for him to wake up. He wouldn't for a few more days but Peter still needed to be here. To look down on the older man and know that he was still with them after a much more complicated surgery. Which meant he was very unhappy when he got a call from the bridge.

"Uh Peter?"

"Yeah Kraglin whats up?" He knew the first mate wouldn't call if it wasn't something important.

"Umm you might want to come up to the bridge. There is someone here you should see."

"Kraglin I said I needed to be here…"

"Please Pete." Kraglin used the tone of voice he had used when Peter was a kid. It conveyed to him that bad shit was about to happen and it would be best if Peter just did as he was told for his own well being.

"All right but I am not happy."

Kraglin let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding "Understood… and thanks."

Clicking off his com, Peter stood to go see what the problem was and maybe kick someones ass.

* * *

Well hoped you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I have a lot of editing to do for the next and not sure exactly when I'll get it done. I have that other project I really really need to get done in a month. But if I don't have another chapter out for you all next week it will be the week after that. Have fun and please let me know what you think of it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Well I barely managed to get this edited and posted. I hope you all enjoy it and please send me an email or review if like it. Again all mistakes are my own I blame my husband though cause why not lol.

* * *

"I said Obfonteri I want to talk to your Captain!" Growled the navy colored clad man who had contacted the Quillian out of the blue was not happy with him.

Kraglin trying to not show the extreme nervousness he felt in front of the other captain managed not to stutter as he said, "Sir Captain is coming."

"He better, he has a shit ton to explain." The other was standing in front of the viewer, controlling the urge to pace through will power alone.

At this time Peter stormed into the bridge, eye's zeroing in on the face on the screen. Narrowing his look he strode up to the communication viewer and the ass that wasn't buggering off. He wasn't happy he was being taken away from his proper duties to deal with idiots. On the other hand the stress of the last few weeks was catching up to him and having a place to vent his frustration was a welcome thought. Therefore he was more snappish then Peter normally would be with some stranger.

"Who the fuck are you?" Peter demanded scowling at the cragily faced pest.

"Careful boy, I'm here to talk to your ship's Captain. Where is he?" The man was tall with greying hair and wore Ravager leathers that were well used.

Peter glanced at Kraglin raising an eyebrow in question to get an idea as to what was going on. Kraglin only grimace back, not willing to speak in front of the man on the view screen with Peter on the bridge. It was a very interesting command structure on the Quillian, when Yondu was up and about he was the Captain completely while Kraglin was the first mate. Peter ended up being more of the any and all hands officer for whatever might be needed to get things done. But when Yondu wasn't around Peter assumed command much to Kraglin's relief. "I'm the Captain, Peter Jason Quill you bastard, now what do you want?"

"You're the Captain? Where is Yondu?" Eyebrows raising all around on the other ship's bridge deck.

Peter was already getting really tired of this ass not answering his questions and was about to lay some serious fire power down his way. This was taking way to long in his book.

"Listen asshole, I have other things I need to deal with. You either tell me who you are, what you want or you can piss off. The choice is yours." Marching over to the view screen Peter crossed his arms over his chest and began rocking back and forth. Energy was beginning to emanate from him in a way it never had before.

The Captain far from mad, was truly amused by the young man, he did wonder what Yondu was up to if this upstart was claiming to be captain. "I'm Stakar Ogord boy. Your captain and I have a long history together." He stood back expecting the boy in front of him to be impressed. It wasn't often that a man of his caliber paid a visit to another ship without the intention of helping himself to whatever was on it. So he was surprised as he took in the look on the younger mans face.

Peter frowned at the name and looked over at Kraglin. Who was looking at him seriously while flicking his finger over the battle controls in a pattern Peter knew as well as his own name. Why was that name vaguely familiar to him? He couldn't remember Yondu mentioning his name to him before. But with what was going on now he wasn't taking any chances.

"Kraglin bring the BCC online. Rocket deploy forward and aft be ready with the rest." He scowled at the man on the screen who was watching intently to what was happening.

Kraglin was more then happy to do as ordered this time around. Activating the BCC the viewers around the bridge changed to battle stats's and navigation maps.

Stakar watched as the bridge changed before his very eyes. Instead of a solid looking floor, it turned translucent, then seemed to show nothing but empty space. It took him a minute for him to realize the bridge was now showing a complete video projection of the space around the ship. There would be no blind siding them in a fire fight. It was something he had never seen before and thinking about the advantages of a full 360 view around his ship he was jealous. He wanted that.

"Sir I'm detecting plasma cannons and missile tubes opening," exclaimed Stakar's first mate.

Scowling at the young man he growled "Boy what you playing at? Don't you know I'm the head of the 99 ravager clans?"

And that is when it clicked that little extra he needed. Boy was he pissed when it did.

"So it was YOU that banished my Dad for saving my life." Peter hissed. "You god damn piece of FUCKING SHIT. I should kill you right now!"

"Wait what?" Something very rarely seen by his crew registered on Stakar's face, complete and utter shock.

"YOU! You were the one to banish him from all he knew, all he LOVED, all he understood after being a slave for so many years." Peter started pacing, venting years of his own frustration at the man who's name he remembered other crew members whispering about when growing up. "He made a mistake, he tried to correct it but you never listened to him. You just told him he broke the damn code and that was an end to it, the code he still lived by as I was growing up." He stopped pacing turning to glare back at the man who had ruined his mentors life. "He saved my life all those years ago and I'll be damned if I don't save his today in return."

"Listen boy you don't know…" Stakar arms extended and hands trying to calm the very upset young man. He was trying to bring the conversation back to something reasonable to express his own feelings on the subject of Yondu Udonta. Unfortunately Peter wasn't in the mood for it after all the bullshit this man had inflicted on his own family for so many years.

"Fuck off you have one minute to get the fuck out of here." Peter glowered at the other man a snarl forming on his lips and a strange white light glowing in his eyes.

"Listen Peter is it? You are not going to do anything. I want to talk to Yondu and go over what happened, work something out." He tried to gentle his voice and bring the conversation to something approaching civil again.

"Oh sure now you want to when Yondu is not able to do anything." Hissed Peter the crackle of energy coming from him was getting more intense. "Fuck You! If you really want to talk we will send you the coords of a place we will be in six months time. You can meet us there if you want, otherwise piss off."

"Listen boy…"

"You don't have that right asshole. Like I told you before my name is Peter Jason Quill but you may call me Sir!" The bridge crew were watching the intense argument closely ready to jump at his command. Many didn't make much note of the subtle light slowly forming in Peter's hand, but Rocket and Kraglin did. Sharing a look between them they knew they would be discussing it later.

"Quill? Hmm well let me tell you something BOY. You don't give me orders I give you orders, if you want to stay a ravager you will produce Yondu NOW!" He was getting incensed that Peter wouldn't listen to him.

"ROCKET!" Peter ROARED at the raccoon whose eyes were filling with a certain glee only found when he was about to let loose his toys. "Fire one round above his head. If he doesn't take the hint fire it right between his eyes." Snarled Captain Yondu Udonta's Heir.

"With pleasure." The little weapons manic grinned evilly. Bringing the cannons around he fired a perfect shot right above the other ships bridge dome.

Stakar wasn't happy with this turn and ordered his guns brought up as well. "Listen Peter we need to talk."

Peter wasn't having any of it, he was too upset and couldn't think of anything other then getting rid of the man he saw as a danger to his family. "Not right now we don't you sonofabitch. Get the fuck out of here and I'll think about it six months from now."

"I'm not going anywhere!" he said calling Peter's bluff, only to realize something. He wasn't bluffing.

"ROCKET!"

"On it." The cyber ring tailed bandit grinned in joy at the man on the screen showing all his teeth.

"Sir more guns are being deployed now."

Stakar could see that, his mind was boggling at how many guns were actually being opened up and all were taking aim at his ship.

"Get us out of here." He commanded his nav officer. "Boy we are not through with this. I'll meet you in six months and you better be ready to grovel."

"Yeah right piss off old man."

Stakar watched as his ship leapt away from the Quillian. He was mighty annoyed but in a way proud as well. For a kid like that to stand up to him showed he had balls. Only worry he had now was what was wrong with Yondu. Something had to have happened but what that was he would have to wait. Even he knew he wouldn't get anything out of the planets population.

GGG

"Rocket stay on the bridge if that asshole comes back treat him to a proper greeting" Turning the red head with the fading glow in his eyes addressed Kraglin who was still a little shocky from who had shown up unannounced. "Kraglin thanks for letting me know. Your relieved of duty if you want to take a break or you can stay here. It's totally up to you." Peter smiled as he clapped the man on the shoulder before leaving the bridge to return to his dad's side.

Rocket setting the scanners to keep an eye out for any more unexpected guests smirked at the first mate. "Well, Peter actually showed some balls."

Looking through the glass in the direction the other battleship had gone he drawled "Yeah but Stakar is not someone you want to mess with."

"Peter can handle him. I would never tell him this but he does his dad proud."

Kraglin looked through the doors the young man had strode through simply nodding his head.

GGG

Gamora met him on the way down to check on Yondu, matching his stride as he quick marched through the hallway.

"Peter what was that all about? I felt the guns being deployed"

Sighing he took a deep breath then another before finally letting go of his temper. Running his hand through his hair then over his face he answered his wife's question. "It was that asshole that banished Yondu over twenty years ago. He wanted to talk to him and frankly he isn't in any shape to talk to anyone." Gamora could hear the heavy weight of responsibility in his voice.

"So you decided to open fire on him?" She smiled with a quirk of her lips.

Peter returned it, shrugging his shoulders at the same time. "Yeah seemed like the thing to do. I wasn't interested in hearing what he had to say right now. And Dad needs all my attention not some old fart who may want to say sorry or not."

"I understand lets go visit him and talk to Becky. Find out what actually happened to Yondu durning surgery."

Together the finished walking towards med bay.

GGG

"As you see here on these scans this, this and over here is all scar tissue from years ago when Yondu first got the implant." The doc showed on the tablet with her pen. "When we went in to remove the implant and correct the damage from a few years ago we found it. None of us wanted to leave it that way if it was possible to repair it. And thanks to their awesome skills and that wonderful surgical bed you bought we were able to. Well, they were, I mostly stood around and handed tools and gauze to them as needed." Becky dimpled at the couple for a second before turning serious again.

"We plan on letting him wake up in 3-4 days once the swelling has gone down and we can monitor any other activity that might pop up in his recovery."

"What about his chances for a new implant?" Gamora asked.

Becky pulled up another chart showing the preliminary opinions of the other doctors and basic fitment dimensions. "Chances are really good. Once he has healed enough we can see what will be needed to reattach a new base implant and fin. Rocket and the doctors are already designing and fabricating the needed materials."

Peter let out the breath he was holding, closing his eyes in relief. All was going according to plan and Yondu would soon be out of danger and back into all their lives. "Thank god it has been way to long since we heard that voice bellowing all along the deck frames and rafters."

It was at this time that the alarms started going off and red alerts popping up all over the doc desk and office walls.

"SHIT YONDU!" Doc shouted before scrambling out from behind the desk and running towards the room they had put Yondu to reduce general noise and allow him to rest. Gamora and Peter were right behind her. Skidding through the doors they viewed the other doctor's and nurses trying to get control of the blue Centaurian and not having much luck. He was trying to attack the people holding him down. Whimpers, cry's, growls snarls and even poorly voiced words, were all issuing from his throat as people tried to grab his arms, legs and torso to strap him down. Peter hearing his dad's voice recognized some of what he was saying and realized what was going on.

Jumping to the Captains side, he shoved the male nurse who was busy trying to wrap a cuff on his wrist, out of the way to climb into the bed. "Shhhhh Yondu it's me. I'm fine you don't have to worry. Everything is fine. The kids are happy and healthy, ship is fine. I'm fine, I'm right here. Easy dad easy, you're doing great, just rest I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Rest dad I'm right here, it's okay everything is fine relax, your okay everything is fine." Peter kept repeating till the stress in the older mans face relaxed and his body gave one last shudder and collapsed. Laying next to the man Peter kept his own body relaxed till Yondu was over the seizure.

The nurse he had shoved out of the way, pick himself up and glared for a moment at Peter before righting his clothes. "Young man next time we are having an issue with the patient please stay the hell away till we get it under control." He growled.

Not a smart thing to do.

Peter glared himself at the uppity nurse before a grin broke open on his face. A grin brought forth by Dr. Crumpler herself putting a knife to the jackass's throat and hissing in his ear. "Listen asshole, next time you try and chew out the Captains son for helping his dad out of a dangerous situation, look at it first." Taking the knife away after only slightly nicking the skin she slid it back in her sleeve and pointed at the prone figure. "As you can see the Captain was having a bad time and Peter here solved it. In a way that was less dangerous to both Yondu, himself and all the staff so pay attention you fuckwit."

Glowering at the diminutive doctor the nurse controlled the urge to check his throat. "Listen you bitch, I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to put up with this kind of shit. Good luck with his recovery." Storming out of the med bay he turned to head back to his quarters only to stop in shock and a bit of fear. Standing before him was a group of six of the largest Ravagers on the ship. None were smiling at him.

"Hmm heard Captain was having an issue and you attempted to incorrectly fix it. Well, can't have that now. Since I doubt Captains boy would be happy if we shoved you out an air lock. Guess we just have to ship you planet side. Grab'm boys." The two largest crew each grabbed an arm and frog marched him towards the shuttle that was already being prepared. Twenty minutes later the shuttle landed and threw the idiot nurse out in a dingy liquidly trash heap, deliberately blasting off as fast as possible covering the bastard with dirt, debris and anything else that was around. Returning to the Quillian the crew resumed their duties.

GGG

The head doctor came up to the Quillian a few hours after the incident and asked to speak privately to Dr. Crumpler. Becky who had been checking up on her boys, Yondu for medical, Peter for snoring and nearly waking her patient with the noise. She had to pound him on the shoulder to finally get him to wake up and shut the hell up. She looked up as the other medic walked in.

"Oh hello sir how are you doing? I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow."

The chief surgeon stood at the doorway while Becky closed the door to the captains room. "Dr. Crumpler happy to see you again. If you have a moment I would like to speak with you."

"Of course, I just finished with the boys and was going to write up the latest numbers."

Both walked back to Becky's desk, taking a seat on either side of it. "How can I help you sir?"

"First I want to apologize for my inept idiot of a nurse. He has be properly dealt with and won't be bothering you again."

Becky simply raised an eyebrow in question. The other doctor chuckled "He has been put in charge of cleaning all the bed pans in the incontinence and gastronomical anomaly ward for lomaradian offspring."

Becky chuckled at that thought joining the other doctor. Lomaradians had wet messy stools at the best of times but also very delicate systems. If they ate anything that wasn't from their home planets then it affected them adversely. To add insult to injury many thought of themselves as food connoisseur's and loved trying new foods and wonders always forgetting what it did to their systems afterward. The results were not pretty and many times very putrid and very explosive. "Sounds good to me. I was getting ready to prepare my daily report to send to you. Would you like to see it now?"

"In a moment there is something else I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes, what is it?"

"The one called Rocket, he has been helping us build the new implant for the Captain. We are astounded at the level of microtechnology he knows and frankly we were hoping we could use his help on some other projects we have going."

Becky blinked before smiling at her co-doctor she knew there was a but coming. "But?"

"Yes the but. Is there any way you might be able to ask him? I'm afraid that the people he works with are half afraid of him and his mouth. His ego also doesn't help, I'm afraid I might have to actually increase the size of my doors in order for him and it to pass through."

Becky laughed loudly knowing exactly what the other doctor was talking about. He joined in a few chuckles as well. "I'll talk to Peter or maybe Gamora about it in a few days. At the moment he is up on the bridge and doesn't plan on leaving for a while. We had a visitor earlier who seriously pissed Peter off. In a way I have never seen when I watched the recording of it."

"I heard as well. Strong is the Captain's Son. He I'm sure is proud of him."

"He is, just doesn't like to say it as much."

"That I believe," chuckled the Zairian "Lets go over your notes while I'm here."

GGG

"ROCKET GOD DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE YOU FUZZY SADISIC BASTARD!" Peter hollered at the top of his lungs as he chased the weapons expert and chief fiddler through the ship. His heavy boots pounding the floor as he ran, the automatic traction keeping him from skidding and falling on his ass around sharp corners. The ravager jacket, a prized possession given to him by his dad years ago sailed out behind him flexing easily with his movements.

The crew were quick to jump out of both parties way as they ran by and even quicker to begin laying down bets as to if Peter would catch Rocket. How much of a beating he would lay on him. How much Rocket would bite Quill or scratch him. If Rocket would shoot the red head on general principal. Or if Peter would pull the bandits tail and swing him around the place. Most were putting their money on Rocket they knew how much of a dirty fighter he was.

What had caused the commotion to begin with it seemed was Rocket had taken it upon himself to improve Peter's space mask with a radio link between it and his Zune. Which Peter was thrilled with, he really was, until Rocket got pissed off at something Peter said and reset the thing to play only one song over and over and over again. Some winter song about letting go. It delighted his kids to no end and they constantly asked their dad to sing it for them. Or let them have his helmet so they could play it over and over again. Gamora wise lady that she was vacated the quarters quickly leaving Peter to play watchman over the children. He ended up listening or singing that song a total of 5 hours before he could persuade Meril to give him back the helmet and keep Uonda from stealing it then playing it again in some other location. The kids now safely being watched by Drax and Mantis meant Peter could try and extract his revenge.

"No chance shit lord. You brought it on yourself when you called me a chick magnet. As if I would be interested in chickens."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Peter tried to grab Rocket on the ladder only to snatch his hand back before it got bit. "A chick magnet means girls dig ya."

"Why would I want girls to dig me a grave? Don't plan on dying for a long time if ever." Rocket asked while sprinting across some of the clear coated white walls using the hidden handholds built in.

"No, you moron girls like you. They want to go on dates with you. Lots of girls you fluffy felon."

Rocket screeched to a halt for a second but jumped out of the way as Peter made a grab for him. "Really? That's what it means? Why didn't you say so before?" Nimbly he jumped to one of the upper walk ways out of Peters reach.

Thinking of activating his rocket boots to get the fucker Peter growled out. "Yes, you bastard!"

"Hmm wow didn't know that. Hey thanks for letting me know Quill. I'm going to go tell everyone I'm a chick magnet now." Running off he gave a satisfied smirk as Peter ground his teeth in frustration.

"Fucking rodent. I'll get my revenge I vow. I'll cancel his monthly subscription to Galaxy Guns and Ammo. And his Intergalactic readers digest of the best things to steal on 50 units a day." Storming off he ignored the snickers from the crew who witnessed the incident while collecting their winnings and headed to med bay. The place he was going in the first place before Rocket had wandered into his sight and drove him to enraged distraction.

Yondu had been taken off the medications keeping him under two days ago and they thought he should be waking up any time now. The docs were not going to force him to come around, instead letting him wake in his own time. Peter wanted to be there to keep him calm as he woke. No one knew how he would respond to his implant being gone but figured he wouldn't be happy about it.

Striding in Peter walked up to amethyst haired doctor to get an update. "How's it going doc?"

Looking up from reading her gossip column she smiled as she answered his real questions. "Well, his vitals are strong, brain activity indicates a hell of a lot more activity. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't wake up in the next few hours. We do have him drugged up to his eyeballs on pain killers so he will probably be a bit loopy when he does wake up."

Peter smiled in relief. "Loopy is good. Loopy is actually great. I just want him back and awake. The kids have been missing him something awful these last few weeks."

"Don't try and con me young man. I know for a fact you have been missing him as well." She waved a finger in his face.

"I'll not deny it." His face went sober with thought. "I'm pretty sure Kraglin has been missing him something fierce as well. He's done a good job of hiding it around the crew as he is very private about his personal life. But he has been wound tighter and tighter last few days as Yondu waking up has been talked about more."

Becky scratched her ear and sighed. "I know. Man has been sneaking in here when he thinks I'm not around to be with him. Caught him more then once holding your old mans hand and whispering something to him. I've let him think he was alone and between him and you, I think the contact has kept Yondu quiet. He seems to sense when both of you are around."

"I hope so, to be honest we are both reaching our stress points without a little good news. If Yondu wakes up I think Kraglin will finally be able to get a good nights sleep. I've seen him on the viewers wandering the back walkways late at night."

"Hmm well if need be I'll give him a shot of something that will knock him out for a few hours." The glee which followed her statement made Peter look at her sharply with alarm. He knew she was very needle happy with idiots who didn't take care of themselves.

Coughing into his hand he quickly stated. "Lets hold off on that for now. Yondu waking should help him out."

"Mmmm hmmm." She knew exactly what he was thinking since she had stuck him not that long ago. "Why don't you go sit with the Captain and wait? If you want I can even funnel in some music for you." The grin the good doctor was sporting now was pure evil. She had heard about the music incident as well.

Grimacing Peter shook his head before turning around to wait by his dad's side. Taking the seat next to the bed he took stock of Yondu's condition. The man was laid out in another Booboo machine in a private room being heavily monitored. He was still a pale blue, his eyes were sunken and stood out in contrast to the heavy bandage that was wrapped around the Centaurian's head. He had an oxygen tube through his nose and some other tubes, one in his belly and another even lower dealing with things Peter didn't want to think about. He was thankful that not many people had actually seen Yondu in this condition. Just the doctor and captains family. Yondu would probably shove his arrow up his son's ass if he let anyone else see him. A thin blanket covered Yondu up to his shoulders hiding a life time of scars and a few drunken tattoo's.

Settling deeper into his chair he pulled out his own tablet to catch up on some of his shows. He was still not convinced that Hector was the father of Tabatha's baby. Not when Rick was at the same hotel nine months earlier and Tabatha was being very closed mouth about who she was with.

Three hours later there was a sound that brought Peter back into the real world. Turning around he discovered the source.

* * *

Hope you all liked this latest chapter. I will start working on the next one but may take some time due to work. Please send me a review if your enjoying it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all I'm truly sorry I didn't upload anything last week. I unfortunately got hit with the writing bug for some future chapters and rather then lose my train of thought and some pretty epic ideas I wrote them down. Problem with that is due to my work schedule its really hard for me to write 8000+ words plus then edit another 4000 words after that in a week. I'm trying to keep at least 4-8K words ahead of what I post to keep the story going. So with this chapter its a bit shorter then some of my others but it works for what I need. Sorry for any mistakes that you all might find. I reviewed and edited it a couple times then decided to post what I had cause I going cross eyed looking at it lol. So here is the next chapter of Yondu's New Ride hope you enjoy it and if you do please send me a review or two over it.

* * *

In the ventilation duct on the far wall he could hear the sounds of something trying to be quiet and not succeeding. Listening closely, he sighed before standing and moving towards the vent. Undoing the latches he removed the cover, stuck his head inside and spied his two children doing their utmost to be quiet. Hands over their faces shushing each other they both froze when they saw their father's head looking straight at them.

"Mind explaining what you're doing in here?" Peter asked with no anger just curiosity.

Uonda as expected was the first to speak. "We wanted to see Grampy. No one was letting us see him and we want to make him better."

Reaching in he grabbed his red-blonde daughter by the arm and helped her out followed by his blue haired son. Standing them in front of him he looked them over, they were covered in dust and a bit of grease but otherwise clean enough. "Kids Grampy is sleeping right now. Has been for a while you won't be able to talk to him till he wakes up. And I don't want you waking him up yourself. He needs to wake up on his own."

"But Daddy we haven't seen him in forever, please can we see him? We promise to be quiet." Little Uonda deployed her main parent weapon, slicking down her fin and opening big wide innocent green eyes. For good measure she scuffed her toe and swung back and forth with her hands behind her back. It had a 0 and 100% success rate, depending on parent. Needless to say it still worked on the 100% parent.

Giving a HUGE sigh knowing he was going to hear it from Gamora, nevertheless he led both his kids over to Yondu's bedside. He sat down in his chair then picked both kids up. Placing them on his lap both were able to see their Granddad for the first time in weeks.

Shy Meril looked on with wide, scared eyes as he looked at the blue man before asking his own dad what was wrong. "Daddy what happened to Grampy? Why does he have a towel on his head?"

Peter stroked his son's head easily as he answered the boys question, "Meril, Grampy got very sick very quickly and had a massive owie on his head. The doctors here helped him with his owie but he hasn't woken up yet from them fixing him."

"Will he wake up soon? If he isn't feeling good I can read him a story." This from Uonda who blinked her eyes beseechingly.

"Don't know honey but once he's feeling better, yes you can read him a story." Patting both his kids on the back as he held them.

"YAY!" they both shouted jumping on their dad in joy, which always does wonders for a patient to have two two-year olds almost three BELLOW in your ear.

"Berlafdat" mumbled a voice next to them… grumpily.

Peter, Uonda and Meril all whipped their heads around to the source of the words. The kids quickly scrambled to either side of the Centaurian, heedless of where they put their knees and elbows, while Peter gently took hold of his hand to give him something to focus on.

"Yondu easy now, relax your fine. Open your eyes if you want." Pressing a button he lowered the lighting level by a few degrees to make it easier on the man.

Yondu grumbled a bit more as he came awake. People had been squawking in his ear for the last day or so but he hadn't the energy to really care what they were saying. Now waking up he was finding it annoying and wanted them to shut up. He felt wooly enough as it is, like he was pumped up to the gills with drugs and he hated that feeling. He may drink like a horse but drugs were something he didn't like or approve of himself for himself. He could hear voices next to him, two babbling nonsense while a third was gently making him focus to hear what he was saying.

"Keriet" complained the patient.

"Kids be quiet you're not helping him right now. Give him a few minutes, shush." He directed his kids who actually listened and waited with blue finger-nailed hands covering their mouths to stay silent.

Rolling his eyes he didn't stop them if that is what it would take. Instead he simply pressed a call button to summon Becky while slowly coaxing the Captain to focus on his voice. Dr. Crumpler came in quickly but quietly not interrupting Peter, by asking a bunch of stupid questions like how are you feeling? Can you hear me all right? Try and focus on the light I'm blasting into your eyes 30 seconds after you wake up.

Coming to the beds side she began running logs of all his vitals, nodding at Peter to continue what he was doing. The kids focused on their granddad but kept quiet till they were told it was okay to speak.

Peter continuing to hold his dad's hand coaxed him some more. "Yondu I'm right here, open your eyes when your ready."

Yondu grumbled but figured he didn't have a choice. Whoever was badgering him to open his eyes would keep doing so until he did. Once he was awake enough he would simply shove his arrow up the man's ass. The thought made him happy and gave him the incentive to finish the simple act. When he finally was able to accomplish that task, which was way harder then he thought it should be he was met with of all things, the ugly mug of his worried son's face. Ugh

"Wha gerin on?" Yondu mumbled as his kid smiled wide enough to show all his teeth.

Peter lowered his voice keeping it calm and light. "You've been sick for a while now." Patting his shoulder he gently held him down. "Easy don't try and get up, you won't make it."

"x'plan."

Peter sighed he wanted Yondu to take it easy but of course the stubborn bastard was having none of it. "Yondu you became sick and we've been taking care of you for a while now. Don't worry no one has died while you've been out of it. Kraglin and I have been keeping the ship the way you like it. No need to worry about a thing right now but getting better your self. So what you need to do now is rest. Go back to sleep if you want, but rest." Looking at Becky who was studying the captain intensely he signaled she should hit him with another dose of sedative, something she was all for.

Yondu could feel something enter his system vaguely and knew they had pumped him full of something. He was seriously pissed but couldn't muster up the energy to do anything about it now. Yawning he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Well, Doc what do we do now?" Peter looked at her, tilting his head as he waited for her response.

"Wait for him to wake up again. I gave him something should put him out for another four to six hours. I don't want him pushing himself to start with so he will not be happy with us at all. Be ready for a really pissed off blue guy." She chuckled.

"He is always pissed off but will get over it. Next time do you think we can keep him awake longer?"

"Probably this first time was good to measure his stress levels which were in acceptable ranges. Next time we'll do it longer and if he is up to it explain a bit more as to what is happening."

"Great, that is a conversation that is going to suck balls."

"Yep so I'll let you do it. He won't kill you, maim a bit maybe but won't kill." She smirked at his frown. Turning to the kids she smiled at both. "And you two were so good. You didn't say a word while we were working, don't worry you can talk to him a bit later." Reaching down she hugged both kids at the same time picking them up and placing them on the ground. "Now I think you should probably go off and find Uncle Rocket and tell him Aunt Becky said he needed to show you how to rewire that control tube in the play room. Shoo." She pushed both kids out the door, who took off running looking for their fuzzy uncle. A couple crew broke off their guard and followed the kids to make sure they made it to where ever they eventually would find the raccoon.

"Peter hope your ready to handle a grumpy captain. He's not going to be pleased about what is happening."

"No shit." Rubbing his face with the heel of his hand he sighed "But it had to happen, important thing is that we have a plan in place for it all and in time he will be back to normal."

"You going to tell him about Stakar?"

Peter went ramrod straight at that before narrowing his eyes at the doctor. Something flickered in them before settling down to their normal green. "No not for a long time. That fucker can burn in hell for all I care. When Yondu has his arrow again, I'll tell him. At that point he can decide what he wants to do."

"You sure you want to handle it like that?" Becky asked quietly trying to show she didn't want to challenge him about it. Didn't work out very well.

"Doctor I will deal with that issue when it comes up and I know it will. For now concentrate on taking care of Yondu. I will see to the rest of the needs of the ship." Nodding one last time at the doctor he strode from the room to see who he could take his sudden frustration on. Time to pay a visit he thought to the blood court.

GGG

After a satisfying hour spent beating the living crap out of a couple of the guys who were just as thrilled to smash a few with the captains son. He was much more relaxed then he had been in days and was feeling guilty about snapping at the doctor. She was only trying to help but Stakar was a sore subject for him right now, what with Yondu being in such bad shape. Stopping in his quarters he hoped to avoid his wife and her knowing look as he went to get something to put on his black eye, abrasions on his fists and an interesting bruise forming on his hip when a guy got a lucky kick in. Finding what he was looking for he was quick to put the medicine on then decided to sit down and do a bit of reading.

A few hours later he was woken up by a buzzing on him com. Startled awake he straightened from the slouch in his chair, dropped his tablet, wiped the drool from his face with the back of his jacket sleeve and answered the radio. "Yes?"

"Peter, did you want to come to Medical? Yondu's awake and asking for you."

"WHAT? How in the hell did I miss him waking up?" He looked at the clock and found it was five hours later then he planned.

Becky smirked at the shocked look on Peter's face. "Don't worry Kraglin was here keeping an eye on him."

"Yeah but it should have been me looking out for him. Everyone else has been working non stop."

Rolling her eyes she didn't mention that Peter was the one most of the others were concerned with next to Yondu. He had been taking over all of Yondu's duties along with his own, plus doing much more that the crew wasn't aware of he thought. Recruitment, resupply, keeping the chief fiddler from dismantling their weapons system again plus dealing with any family issues on the ship with Gamora.

"Just get your ass down here Peter. Your nap did you a world of good and Yondu isn't upset you're not here."

"THOUGH I WILL BE BOY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN HERE IN 5 MINUTES JACKASS!"

Smiling at his dad's tone. "I'll be there in five then. Have to obey my Captain after all."

"THAT'S RIGHT ASSHOLE NOW GET IN HERE!"

Closing the connection he headed to med bay. On the other side of the communication Becky shut down her system while addressing her patient.

"Did you really have to yell? You're not supposed to be strong enough for that."

Captain shrugged at her comment "Ehh fuck that if what Kraglin's been telling me is true. I've been sleeping long enough."

"You'll be sleeping more till I tell you otherwise." She began taking more readings of the stubborn man secretly amazed at how resilient he was.

"Want to try me?" Yondu bared his teeth and glared.

"Want to try ME?" She challenged back raising an eyebrow with a finger poised over the sleep juice button.

Yondu grumbled and growled but settled down, knowing the doc was more then capable of putting him out. Peter wouldn't mind, the little bastard, in the least knowing it would be for his own good. He would just sit next to him till next time so he didn't miss him waking up again. He would get his revenge later, once he figured out what he could do. He was happily plotting vicious evil deeds to get back at the doctor, maybe putting something her coffee, when Peter walked in the door. He looked over his boy and frowned, Peter looked tired exhausted even after his supposed little nap. That black eye he was sporting wasn't fooling him with all the medicine on it nor his knuckles.

"Boy what happened to you?" He snapped, trying to hide his own concern. His son didn't look good to his eyes the more he studied him. Leading him to believe he was up to his eyeballs in stress that he didn't want to share with him. God damn it for getting blasted in the head at the worst possible time then having it come back to bite him in the ass cause he didn't get it looked at sooner. His boy was still trying to take care of everyone else while forgetting about himself. Yondu would therefore need to look after him which made him feel more like the dad he wanted to be for his son.

"Nothing happened. Just a bit of fun between me and a couple crew mates. You should see them. They were happily talking about drowning in some booze to take care of any pain they might have while recovering." Peter quickly changed the subject away from him. "We're stationed above the planet and decided to work on some needed repairs and such. You know the drill."

Yondu did know the drill since he was the one that drilled it into Peters head so many years ago. He was proud to see his son take on the duties of a leader but seeing him so beat up still annoyed him. He was distracted from his thoughts by the young man clearing his throat and holding out a very interesting knife in front of him.

"What the hell?" Grabbing it he felt the leather grip of the handle with a strong guard between him and the blade. The blade was four inches long perfect for stabbing someone or even peeling an apple.

Peter smirked before sitting down in the chair next to his dad. "Thought you might like something on your person while you are stuck here for the next week or so."

"WEEK?" He didn't want to be stuck there even a day more.

"Yea, Doc says you need to stay in bed till your whachmacalem's equal out or show good numbers or some damn thing."

"Like hell, I'll be doing that." Reaching around to remove the sheet Peters hand came and closed over his.

"Yondu just stay in bed for a while. Honestly I know how much you hate to hear this but you're not ready to get up. I want you to be able to eat solid food three times in a row without puking your guts out then you can move back to your quarters." Leaning back into his chair he rested his legs on his dad's bed.

Grumbling but acceding to the boys wishes he released his hold on the sheet. He could feel himself getting tired but he needed information now. Otherwise he would be restless, "How bad is it? The implant?"

Taking a deep breath Peter let it out slowly to answer. "You don't have one any more."

"WHAT!?" Yondu bolted upright in bed.

Dropping his feet back to the floor he turned and sat on the bed itself. Looking the blue bedridden man in the eye he calmed him. Or at least tried to. "Easy Yondu it's not as bad as you think."

"BOY I LOST MY IMPLANT!" he howled not seeing any good from this.

"No, you didn't lose it we had it removed. It was corroding inside your skull. If we hadn't removed it, it would have killed you."

Throughly depressed that he no long could stab people in the ass with his favorite toy. "Probably should have let it if I can't use my arrow again." Now he knew why he gave him the knife.

Sighing at how blind Yondu could be when he focused on one thing he let it go. It was the drugs fogging up his mind more then normal. Otherwise he would have figured out what the next steps would have been already. "Yondu as if I'm going to leave you without an implant forever. You know me better then that. Yes, we removed the old bad corrupted will kill you soon implant. We already have a new implant being designed and manufactured. But we have to wait till your stronger and your skull and neuron thingy's have healed or however the doctor explained it. There was a lot of old damage and instead of putting a bandaid over it and hoping it works. The doctors are all taking the long way to make sure you get the best."

Yondu looked at his boy who wasn't holding anything back. He preferred to get news straight up whether it was good or bad. Easier for him to plan for life throwing him all sorts of fuck you's. "When will I get a new one?"

"Hoping in about three months time. It will allow them to design the fin and implant specifically for you. Hell I was hoping once you're not quite as out of it you could help with that. Put some options in that you have always wanted."

Yondu thought about it and realized there were a few things he did want to include in the fin and implant. Yawning widely he went to continue the conversation when he saw Peters face. "What boy?"

"Looks like your ready for your nap." The insolent grin on his face made Yondu want to punch him, to bad he was too tired for it. "Think about what you want done to the implant and fin and I'll send Rocket in to talk to you about it." Standing he squeezed his shoulder before letting Becky who had been hovering for the last few minutes take his place.

"Ready to rest?" She asked cheerfully only to receive a glare in answer. Grinning in response she chortled "Great time to sleep." And with a chuckle she went and pressed the sleep juice button and watched as it fed in and a few moments later Yondu was asleep.

"How long will he be out now?"

"A few hours probably. Been giving him just enough to get him to sleep and keep him that way for at least an hour. After that he can wake up whenever he wants. Food will be provided next time."

"Alight I'll probably send Rocket to see him. Give both of them something to plot and plan over."

"Okay Peter get some rest yourself." Her face turned serious with threat "Otherwise you will be joining your dad in your own booboo bed."

"Yes, Ma'am." Peter said with a laugh as he quickly strode through the door. He really didn't want to get stuck being roomies with Yondu again.

GGG

When next Yondu woke, Rocket showed up and they spent over an hour together plotting all sorts of shit for his implant and fin. When done with the super secret hush hush modifications with the rat, the captain sported a large shit eating grin that had the others being a bit nervous. Whatever those two here up to it boded no good for anyone on the opposite side of his temper.

Dinner had been brought in and Rocket was feasted to roast beast of some sort, veggies and a sinfully chocolate like desert that the chef had no business making so good. Yondu annoyed that he couldn't eat what Rocket was eating had to make do with a plain broth from the looks of it. Till he tried and inhaled it, asking for another helping. For being relatively free of solids it had so much flavor that it satisfied the tummy yet didn't upset it.

"Doc when can I go back to eating real food?" Whined the captain in a voice he would never describe as whining. Never mind he picked it up from Peter when he was a kid.

Becky looked at him and smiled before responding. "Well, you've been pretty out of it and haven't had much to eat. Have to start you slowly but if you keep down what we feed you. Should be eating normally by the end of the week."

Looking at her notes she was pleased with his progress. He was a hell of a lot stronger then he was expected to be at this point. They were still taking it slow, head injuries needing time to heal but she didn't see any reason to keep him longer then a few days after he started eating real food. If he could keep it down three days in a row then he would be released to fart around in his own quarters.

Putting her tablet down she sat across from him, steepling her fingers in front of her. Looking at the captain critically she came to a decision. "Yondu your progress is coming along just fine but I want you to do something for me."

"What?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Take it easy mostly for Peter's sake. He's well…"

"Over extending himself again?"

Nodding simply she watched as he took a deep breath and let it out.

"I noticed, he has a look about him when he does that. Eye's give it away no matter how hard he tries to hide it."

"So you know how to take care of it?"

"Yep been taking care of that boy for nearly 30 years now. Seen him overextend a few times. Boy needs to feel like he is helping even if its everyone but himself." Grinning slyly he winked at the doc. "I know exactly how to deal with it and will once I'm back in my room. Hard to do while stuck in here. To much visual for him to ignore."

"Good then I'll leave him in your hands." She watched and smirked to herself. She could see him relax as he also had his own project to work on. He had been tense, stuck in medical with nothing to do. Peter had absolutely forbidden Kraglin and the others to give him any real important info about the ship till Yondu was up and about. "You get some rest in, or plotting either works as long as you do it with your ass in that bed. In a few days we will see how you're doing and go from there."

"Fine Doc, give me a tablet in the mean time. I have some plotting to do." Taking the tablet greedily she could see the wheels spinning in his head, no doubt planning something to annoy the ever living shit out of not only the bane of his life but the pride of his life.

GGG

Kraglin finished setting the final watch for the night and was looking forward to some quality time with his own bed. Something he hadn't seen properly in the last few days and really missed. He had gone short on sleep many times but each was under extreme conditions, such as blasters going over his head while he protected his captain from a bunch of assholes bent on killing them both. This time it was different due to the fact he had to ride herd not only on the captain while he wasn't aware of it, but had to do the same with Peter and he was much harder to keep track of.

Standing from his seat on the bridge he stretched his cramped body till his spine snapped nicely. Walking off the bridge he continued to think about his two main responsibilities.

Yondu was stuck in med bay, doped up to the eyeballs on happy pills and sleep juice nicely locked away so he couldn't wander around. Peter on the other hand tended to disappear for periods when he wasn't hovering over his dad's bed and no one could find him. Kraglin cursed Pete's little known cleverness at the computers. Rocket always thought he was the best pilot, the best computer geek and the best over all at shooting and killing people but Peter was right up there with him. He was trained by one of the best and had always had a knack for computers and the inner workings of ships. Weapons Kraglin would give to the little fur ball but he knew that if he had to trust one over the other Kraglin would go with Peter each time. Peter's whole life growing up was if your weapon fails, you die or those you loved died, Peter had lost enough as it was. He wasn't about to let his new family die on him and now that he had a wife, children and acknowledged father figure he was even more deadly.

Which gave Kraglin an idea as to where Peter might be, pulling up the ship map he set it to look at the firing range and smiled as he saw that it was locked out. Only a few could close it up tight like that and one of only three was in med bay. The other was looking for the third and took off with long strides to find the missing son. Two guards broke away from the wall to follow Kraglin as he walked and it still made him look over his shoulder from time to time as they did. Till the captain was 100% again Kraglin would always be watching the crew. One mutiny was enough and the new ravagers they had, hadn't been with them long enough to earn the first mates complete trust. The crew knew this and didn't hold it against him or the other family members. Living through one mutiny would make anyone else wary. Walking towards the firing rage Kraglin hoped Peter was going to be in a good mood.

He had some bad news for him.

* * *

Well so endith another chapter in the days of their lives. Or something silly like that. I will try and get another chapter out next week. So sorry again I missed it last week due to just running out of time to write and edit over 12000 words. I work a split shift and can't take my laptop with me to work on it. For some reason people seem to have an issue with a bus driver trying to type on a laptop while driving down the road at the same time. If people don't want to get hit they need to stay off the sidewalk. Go figure.

Send me a review if your enjoying it and if you have any ideas of fun things you would like to see let me know. I do have a plan going for this but side ideas are always fun.

See you later.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all here is another chapter for you. The way I'm typing this story is that I have a master document that I keep adding to as I continue the story. Then I break it down into chapters and edit that, typically in batches of about 4000 words. When I wrote this a few weeks ago I was having a case of writers block and needed something to get ideas going. Also at the time I felt to myself I was writing a little heavy and it was interfering with my future directions I want to take the story. So the second half of this chapter is mostly fluff and fun with a little graphic adult humor thrown in. It actually helped me a lot with my writing and allowed me to come up with some really good ideas as to what was coming up next. Plus I just wanted to mess with Yondu and Becky. I quickly edited this chapter due to wanting to get back to the main story line so it might not have quite as much detail in it like my others due to planning out my other ideas. Sorry about that but I'm so excited to get those ideas going that I don't want to lose my train of thought with those. Any editing faults, typo's or grammar errors belong to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Peter was expending some energy in the firing range practicing various difficult shots he had managed over the years. The range wasn't very large maybe 100 meters square but it was heavily shielded and well away from any of the vital areas of the ship such as the crew quarters and power plants. Rocket designed it for when he wanted to test one of his little toys he could without the rest of the guardians or pirates bitching about a hole in their pretty new ship. It could project many types of targets on various terrains as one was shooting and allowed practicing for the really weird shit they seemed to run into. Right now Peter was shooting at targets behind his back while having to stand on one foot in the middle of a raging river without slipping and falling. It sucked the first time Yondu had pulled this little stunt on him and it sucked now but he was determined to master it for god knows what reason.

It came as no surprise then as he was almost done the goal was in sight to finally finish off the 200 random generated and placed targets that the door to the range opened. The door Peter knew he had locked so no one would bug him. The distraction was enough that he slipped fell into the river and was promptly soaked to the skin, losing his blaster and cursing up a blue streak at all things Xandarian.

"KRAGLIN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Peter shouted as he canceled the exercise, still dripping and glaring at the first mate.

"Sorry Peter" He didn't look sorry at all. "Been looking for you with news from the bridge. News that I could share with the Captain but I have a feeling you wouldn't be to happy if I did so." Kraglin looked at the dripping boy he had helped raise and couldn't help the smirk. Peter was dripping water everywhere and every time he took a step he made a squelching sound.

Glaring as best he could while wiping water from his face, he squelched over to the other man stooping to grab his blaster from the now draining floor. "What?"

Rather then telling him he simply held out his command tablet, letting him read for himself what was coming. Peters eyes widened before narrowing in annoyance and anger, slamming the tablet back into the taller mans chest. Not saying a word the drenched man stormed towards the door to take care of this new complication to his life. Kraglin watched as he left, he imagined he could see a little steam escaping from the boy's head, till he noticed it really was. Frowning he ran after Peter forgoing his much needed sleep to give him the support he wasn't saying he needed.

"Peter?"

The young man glanced at the first mate but didn't slow down.

"Pete you want any help?"

Sighing at the tone the tall man used Peter shook his head then decided to say more. "Kraglin thanks for telling me about this latest cluster fuck. I'll take care of it when the bastards get here. For now I want you go to back to your quarters and get some sleep. Talk to Doc if you need something. No doubt I'm going to need you later." Stopping for a minute Peter turned towards the first mate. "Thanks for helping out as much as you have. It hasn't been any easier for you and I do appreciate it. Now its time for me to do what I need to, to keep everyone on board safe."

Kraglin swallowed talking like this always drove him nuts and he rarely did it. Leaving it up to Yondu and his arrow to get the point across, one way or another. "Pete just don't forget we're ravagers, we live with danger. Don't be afraid of using the crew, they want to be used and useful."

Looking up Peter contemplated what he said before nodding with a grim smile. "Thanks. I won't forget and if this shit comes true then they might just find themselves looking down the gun barrels of a shit ton of pissed off Ravagers."

"Good. The crew is ready to go."

Peter ran his hand through his hair with this latest complication to their so simple lives "Now to figure out what to tell Yondu."

"He's going to want to be involved." Kraglin softened his voice when he spoke of the captain.

The younger man firmed his own when he spoke of his dad. "He won't be though. He is still laid up in medical."

"Boy the Captain won't take that for an answer. Involve him he can help."

"I know he can help and I'll ask but if he thinks for a minute he is going to be on the bridge or flying a ship when they get here. He can just forget it."

"He taught you everything you know boy." Kraglin own voice firmed in the face of the stubborn red head.

"Yes, he did and one of the first lessons he taught me was don't put those who can't defend themselves in danger. You protect your family your crew and yourself. I'm going to do exactly that." He turned and continued walking down the hall towards a lift then the bridge. "Kraglin go get some sleep. Who knows when you're going to get the next chance." Entering the lift he closed the doors on the first mate.

Growling at the command given him, Kraglin debated whether to follow the boy. Then he remembered the steam coming off the kid and that weird glowing from his vibrant green eyes. Something was changing with the captains son and Kraglin knew he was going to need to be on top of his game to deal with it. Yondu was out for the time being and Peter was determined to give his dad the best chance at recovering even if it meant doing things Peter normally was shy from doing. Running his hand through his mohawk he really wished the Captain was up and functioning like normal. He had a feeling that he would be the only one to be able to control whatever shit was about to go down with his son. Stepping into the lift he pressed the floor for his own quarters deciding to get some sleep and be there for when the kid inevitably succumbed to whatever changes where happening to him.

GGG

Peter stormed back onto the bridge towards the captains chair and the poor crew mate that had no idea he was there. Reaching out he grabbed the female who was studying the star charts dutifully, by the scruff of her neck and dragged her out of the chair. He tossed her to the side with an ease that was totally out of character for him. Not paying any attention to the undignified squawk she let out he began pulling up news articles and shipping lane chatter.

The other bridge crew were careful not to make eye contact with the clearly pissed off man wondering what had set him off. The ravager he had thrown out of his way scooted back to another console while rubbing her ass and frowning to herself.

Kerowyyn had only been with this crew for a couple weeks and up to this point had been pleased with everything she had found. Hell this crew WASHED which she found refreshing and was eager to learn the secret on how that was accomplished. She was whipcord thin which hid an amazing amount of strength in her arms and legs. The 24 year old was very familiar with combat training but being thrown from her chair out of the blue was annoying. She had been too focused again something she was going to have to work on. Flicking her long blonde braid back over her shoulder she turned her eyes back to her console. For now she was determined to learn everything she could about the surrounding star systems and the best way to traverse them at top speed. Pulling up another display she began to overlay the stars systems with the battle control center targeting program. Putting the two together she marked places where they could be ambushed from different directions, where they could hide if needed or shoot the guns and hit multiple targets. Saving her discoveries in case they are ever needed she moved on to further star systems and started over.

While she was busy planning future fights Peter was snarling to himself. The news he had been reading wasn't good and honestly he didn't need this crap on top of everything else he had going on. The travel lanes were reporting their own bad news and combined he had a feeling they had maybe only 2-3 days to figure out what their next move was going to be. He was going to have to talk to Yondu and find out what he wanted to do, this was a decision he couldn't be excluded from. Sending off a brief communication to someone who could confirm the shit storm brewing and a few other things he needed to know, he started imputing commands into the computer for later reference. The display came up showing the planet and the ships orbit around it, pinpointing various spots he programed the ship to auto alert him, Kraglin and Rocket if anything bigger then a space mouse came through. If those fuckers came in guns blazing then the ship was to auto deploy its own guns and begin targeting procedures. Once done he sent a general broadcast to all crew to be ready to jump into the ships at a moments notice. If any M-ships needed work they better get their ass in gear and fix the issues now.

Rocket pinged him back and bitched at Peter to tell him what was going on. Peter barked back at him instead to make sure the weapons are at peak performance and the engines are ready to give 110% if needed. That wasn't good enough for the rodent and he was coming up there to have a little chat with the redhead. Quill wasn't putting up with the rats attitude and told him to do as he was told he would explain it all later. Grumping a mile a minute Rocket began working on the things he needed. If he also worked in a few large bombs at the same time so much the better.

Finally finished with everything he needed to do on the bridge he locked out the command lines to everyone other then himself, Kraglin and Rocket then set the controls back to standard. Leaving the captain's chair he glanced over the bridge satisfied that everyone was doing their jobs. The gal he had thrown out of the chair he felt sorry for after the fact but right now didn't have time to apologize to. She was a new member but already had shown some spunk, beating the ever living shit out of no less then nine other ravagers, two of whom were still waiting for new parts to come in. Yondu had laughed his head off when he came across the latest asshole to try and come on to her without her consent. He looked her over taking in her blond hair, lightly tanned skin and honestly keen mind. She was smart, very smart if what he could see on her screens was any indication. An idea popped into his head that he made a note of, one that he hoped Gamora was be pleased to help with.

Stomping out of the bridge the other crew members breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever had the Captains son in that pissy of a mood meant shit was going to be going down soon. He was the most laid back of the entire bunch, it was never good when he was acting like the Captain would. Therefore the crew set their scanners, programmed their coms and prepared for whatever might be coming next.

GGG

Yondu woke slowly to the sensation of something wriggling along his legs. The feeling wouldn't go away and seemed to crawl up towards his chest. Damn that sadistic bitch of a doctor for knocking him out again. Purpled haired, green skinned she devil couldn't take a simple harmless joke. Nooooooo instead she had to take her own revenge by knocking him out any time she pleased which made him very wooly headed from pain killers and sleep juice.

Earlier in the day Yondu had been pouring over his tablet making plans on how to handle his wayward son. As he did so he was pushed back in time to when Peter was growing up and the fun they had had together and the fun he had had at Quills expense. Which reminded him of some mischief they had pulled when they had been bored causing him to smile evilly. He was bored now and a bored Yondu was a mischief making Yondu who didn't have many targets close by. But the Doc was around and she could be a good sport about things, now how could he do this. He would need help since no one was letting him out of bed yet. Thinking hard there was one guy who would be willing to help. Tapping in a communication request to the man in question he sat back and waited for the fun to begin.

Now hours later he was paying for that mischief in a most unfair way. Really it's not his fault she couldn't take a joke she always found shit funny when it happened to others. He couldn't even blame Kraglin since he had brought what he asked with a raised eyebrow and a 'you sure you want to do this' smile on his face. But his man had done as he asked and even acted as look out while Yondu for the first time slipped from his bed and wobbled to the other room. Making sure he was alone he tapped out what was in the package into her coffee before sneaking back to his bed. That trip no more then about 30 feet had worn him out completely to his massive annoyance as he climbed back in. Kraglin after checking Yondu for any issues of his own was VERY quick to get out of the med bay and find something to do on the other side of the ship.

Yondu grinned in anticipation of her reaction. She was a girl she should love all those pretty colors.

An hour later Becky returned from making her rounds in the ship. She normally expected people to come to her but some of the crew were out with injuries that couldn't be fixed right away due to lack of parts. Others were sick with diseases that were non contagious and easily treated in their quarters rather then take up space in medical. Those that were high maintenance like Yondu of course were kept where she could keep a close eye on them. Checking on the captain she found him asleep, snoring with drool dripping down his mouth. Finding all in order she returned to her desk, turned on her tablet to catch up with her gossip column and sipped at her coffee. Twenty minutes later she felt a natural urge that many life forms felt, she tilted on her hip and ripped out a long slow fart that was surprisingly satisfying. Once done she took another sip of her coffee and kept on reading. A few minutes later she felt the urge again, frowning she again leaned on her hip and let one loose. Shrugging her shoulders she tried to continue her reading but again she had to let one fly and this time she knew something was going on. Putting her tablet down she tried to think what the hell was going on. While she enjoyed a good fart like anyone else, this many in as many minutes was a bit odd even for her. Swiveling in her chair she stopped in shock, splashed on the wall behind her was a mural of technicolor rainbow sparkles.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Standing she focused her attention on the wall running her hand against it which came back with rainbow sparkles. Trying to figure out what in the hell was going on she turned back to her chair and froze again. On the back of it was the same technicolor rainbow. Glaring at the colors she put her hands on her hips and felt another fart coming on. Deciding to see if her horrible theory was correct she let the next one go and confirmed to her horror that she was farting technicolor rainbow sparkles. Making a huge stain on the seat of her uniform.

Screaming death at the top of her lungs she rushed out the office door with murder on her mind. Seething in rage she scanned the room to see who may have decided to fuck with her, whoever it was, was going to find themselves minus their genitalia if they were lucky. Glaring she found her staff staring at her in stunned surprise wondering what had pissed her off so much.

"Who did it?" she hissed, amethyst hair practically sparking from her temper.

"Um Doctor did what?" one of her staff timidly asked.

Slate grey eyes glared at the group of medical professionals "Who put star sprinkles in my coffee? I know it had to be one of you bastards now fess up and I might let you live with all limbs. Though if they are attached in the same places I won't guarantee."

"Ma'am no one has touched it we all just got back from lunch break," her main assistant explained softly. She had known the doctor for a long time but even she knew better then to get her pissed off when she was in this kind of mood.

"Then who the fuck did it?" Becky growled as she pulled a knife from her sleeve looking for a target.

"Did you check the camera's? Maybe they picked something up."

"Grrr fuck no but I will now." Whirling around she started to return to her office when she stopped in horror as yet another long rainbow fart billowed forth from her rear end. Seething she marched back to check the cameras. Pulling them up she watched in shock as she spied the culprit and howled for blood.

"YOOOOOOONNNNNNNNDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUU!" She SHRIEKED! Storming towards his room she about ripped the sliding door open to see him looking at her in mild confusion. But she wasn't fooled those eyes of his were a bit too bright even without the implant. They were laughing at her and she could see him shaking trying to hold in his laughs.

"You FUCKER where in the hell did you get those damn things? I thought they were mined out years ago? HOW DID YOU GET THEM? YOU ARE DEAD MISTER!" She was so mad her hair was standing on end and her skin was glowing neon green.

"Now, now doc it was just a minor thing. I thought it was just sugar you might like honest. Some specialty sugar from a place I went to a long time ago. Had no IDEA it would do that to you. Honest." Yondu actually managed to say that with a straight face.

"You haven't been honest since the day you were born you blue skinned bastard. You want to play games fine enjoy this." Dialing up commands on the wall panel she fed him a bunch of special fluids through his beds misting system.

"Enjoy that you asshole. See how you like it. Every time you fart now you're going to feel as if 1000s of bubbles are popping on your rim. But don't worry you'll only fart every 1/2 hour on the hour as this little timer is set to induce it. And for added measure hope you like sleeping. You're going to be doing a HELL of a lot more of it from now on. In the name of recovering of course."

Stomping back to her office she paused at the thankfully still functioning door to let loose yet another rainbow fart directing it in Yondu's direction. He watched as the gas, transformed into rainbows when it hit air, floated and sparkled in the rooms light. Once she was out of sight he started howling himself congratulating himself on a prank well done completely unconcerned about the doctors threat. Till the first one hit and he found himself being surrounded by the force dome and a pink bubble mist forming inside. He tried not to breath it in but it didn't matter skin contact was all that was needed. Next thing he felt was a tickling sensation between his ass checks. At first it wasn't a big deal felt kinda nice but then it started itching and being a guy didn't mind a good scratching at times. Only problem is the electromagnet cuffs came on to prevent movement and he couldn't scratch. He tried wiggling his butt but that only made it itch worse. It was a mild itch but very annoying and the feeling went on and on.

Now he was trapped in this bed of horrors with an itchy ass, pissed off doctor and had only himself to blame. But he was sure he could come up with someone else to take the hit. Maybe Kraglin he got the powder for him. He ended up falling asleep as soon as the last bubble percolated out and the itching subsided. He had a feeling though she wouldn't forget this any time soon. Shortest time for that powder was 48 hours and he put enough in there for 3 times that amount.

Sighing in rueful thought, "Well fuck this is going to suck."

Now he was waking up to the sensation of something crawling up his body and an extremely itchy asshole. Knowing he couldn't do anything about the latter he decided to see if there was something he could do with the former. Opening his eyes a bit wider he looked down his body to see a couple three foot lumps wiggling their way up. Feeling a smile stretch his face he lifted the sheet thankful he had been given a pair of boxers earlier to see his two grandchildren crawling next to him.

"What are you two doing in there? Where in the hell did you come from?" Reaching down he lifted first Meril then Uonda to lay next to his chest an arm wrapping around each one.

"GRAMPY!" They squealed together making him hide a wince from the toddler high pitched sound.

"Yep that's me." He grinned.

Uonda the more outspoken on any given day was the first to start "Grampy we wanted to see you but no one would take us. Kept saying you were tired and needed sleep."

"Yeah so we decided we could come and sleep with you. Snuggles always help us sleep better so we thought it would help you." Meril completed the idea.

Yondu hugged the kids a bit closer always happy to have them near him. His boy had done right by him even if he still felt he hadn't done right to the boy. Having these two around really let him get a second chance at doing the right thing for once. Plus they were cute as hell and he wished he could put them on his console realizing they would only out grow it.

"Well, darlings your right snuggles always help people sleep if it's the right people." There was a snicker behind him causing him to strain to see who it was. Kraglin stepped around to make it easier on him.

"Hey Boss."

"Kraglin what you doing here? Thought you had run off for the rest of the day?"

"Just making sure the kids are all right." There was a ping on his com watch which when he glanced down made him pale before hurriedly running from the room.

Few moments later Doctor Evil came in to survey her patient and visitors. Glaring at the blue bastard she didn't say anything as she checked him out. Using only the coldest of instruments at hand.

"Kids its fine if you stay here but remember your Grampy needs his rest so don't use loud voices and when he goes to sleep don't try and wake him up. Okay?" She pointedly looked at Yondu with a 'your still fucked' glare.

"Yea Aunt Becky. Can we read Grampy a story?" Uonda was pulling out her coloring book to show Yondu the story she wanted to read him.

"Sure honey." Giving a pat to each of their heads she made to leave, reaching the door she turned, pointed two fingers at her eyes then back at Yondu then to her again. Yondu knew what she was saying and couldn't help himself. He snickered. Her look hard to take serious as a rainbow spray came from behind her.

Mouthing the words 'I hate you' she left the room.

Yondu turned back to the kids who were still settling down next to their Grandpa. Uonda had her book turned to the first page while Meril was setting up some toys on Yondu's lap. One was a generic looking ravager figure while the other looked like a nova corp policeman. So far the ravager had managed to poke, prod, stab and steal the guys socks. Grandpa was so proud of the boy he would make a fine ravager someday. At least as long as his mother could be suitably distracted from his over all plan.

Uonda held the book out to the blue papa, flapping it to get his attention. "Grampy look I want to read this too you. Ready?"

"Sure darling go ahead."

Uonda began reading her book sounding out the words slowly and carefully. For being nearly three years old now they were exceptionally smart. Good genes in them must come from him and their mother cause lord knows their father was an idiot. To be reading at their age and talking like they could already proved they would be people not to mess with when they were older. For now Yondu planned on enjoying every day he had with them, even if it meant sitting in the bed right now and trying not to squirm as his ass began to itch something fierce and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Damn that doctor.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. The idea for the rainbow farts was due to the fact I just had nothing at the time and needed a filler while I let ideas form in the back of my mind. It did help and I'm working on more to come. Please let me know what you think by sending me a review or email about it.

See you later.


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy everyone. Hope all is going well. This is a continuation of the cuteness of the other chapter. Needed something to fill while I thought up all sorts of neat little plot bunnies. Also Happy Thanksgiving early in case I don't get another chapter out right away for it. Also any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. I edited this in a hurry as well. I'm just having to much fun writing it. I get carried away and to stop go back to edit a new chapter means I have to readjust my brain to rethink about what I wrote weeks earlier. But don't worry I'll keep it up till its done for sure.

* * *

Peter walked into engineering and immediately had to duck to the left as a large sonic screwdriver was launched at his head.

"What the hell Rocket?"

"What do you mean, What the hell Rocket? You com me, you give me orders! Then you don't explain what the fuck is going on?" The furry felon seethed at the hidden man.

Peter ducking behind another clear white support pillar yelled out. "Listen you ring-tailed robber that's why I'm here." He ran to cover behind the central control table. "I couldn't tell you then, I needed to do things." He peeked over the top only to dive again as a wire stripper came his way. "Knock it off will you or I'll tell the kids that you need a good grooming and to make you pretty."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Roared the irate raccoon remembering last time it happened.

Peter losing his already very tried patience roared back "TRY ME, NOW. KNOCK. IT. OFF!"

Grumbling but ceasing his assault at least for now Rocket jumped up to the control console waiting for Peter to come out. Peter slowly stood as well, ready to duck down in case any more projectiles came for his head. Rocket bared his teeth but made no other moves towards him. Standing fully the captains son brushed off his jacket, tapped his boots on the floor while glaring at the techs who had witness their little tete-e-tete.

"Back to work guys. Me and the fuzzball have things to talk about. This was just a minor misunderstanding."

The crew far from persuaded nevertheless went back to work monitoring the engines and other ship equipment making sure all was in order. Peter grabbing the raccoon by the scruff of the neck in a move so fast the shortest guardian was unable to dodge. He dragged him to the little room he used as an office / prototype development center for all his little toys. Dumping him on his stool, Peter took the chair grunting when he sat on something with a sharp corner. Removing it from the right side of his ass he threw it into the pile of who knows what in the corner.

"Rocket look at this and tell me what you think of my orders now." Peter brought up his remote display and let the little rodent read through it. He was pleased to see his face go from pissed off to confused to incredulous then to murderous.

"This shit real?" Rocket didn't look up from his reading, instead he began imputing commands looking up his own answers.

With a sigh he responded to the question "Yeah its real."

"Hey you don't hear me say this often but sorry man. By the time they get here those assholes won't stand a chance if they try and take us on."

"You want any help?" Peter ran a hand through his hair. He had a shit ton to do already but this was priority number two. One being his dad.

"Nah I have crew to help for what I need. You keep doing what you're doing now. I'll have everything 100% in a day. You going to take care of the ships?"

"Yeah I'll get those done."

"Quill want help with them? We have those guys in the brig still if needed."

"I know. I need to review their records. Now that dad is awake I feel better about him. I'm sure the guys are perfectly fine."

Rocket looked up at the taller man. "Don't be afraid of shanking them if they aren't."

"Don't worry if I honestly think they are a threat to me or mine. They'll be trying to figure out how to breath on the wrong side of an airlock. No one tries to harm what belongs to me. Never again." The masked menace looked up at the others tone, noticing he wasn't really paying attention to him any more. There was that same glow he had see earlier in his eyes and his hands were curled power flowing around him.

"Uhh Peter you're glowing man"

"What?"

"Your hand, its glowing." Pointing with his pen Peter looked down to see a faint glow that quickly disappeared.

Eyes narrowing at the brief sight he growled. "Fuck now what is going on? I really don't need this."

Rocket not sure what to make of the other with all the other shit about to hit the fan he suggested "Maybe see the doc about it?"

"No time right now. I'm sure it's not a big deal…" Peter tried to blow off the incident.

"Fuck man you were GLOWING. Your eyes were glowing to."

"Rocket do we really have time to figure out why I would glow when we have so much other shit to deal with? Seriously?" He held out his hands in front of him as if to say really.

Rocket grimaced but backed off. He and Kraglin would be having a talk about Peter with the doc and possibly Yondu whether the kid wanted them to or not. In the mean time they had other things they needed to worry about.

"All right but we deal with it later. Now get out of here. By this time tomorrow if those fuckers try to take us on they will learn what it means to fight the Guardians of the Galaxy." He grinned manically.

With an answering grin Peter stood up to continue on his rounds.

GGG

Peter had programmed the computer to keep track of the news feeds along with the commercial merchant traffic reports. Anything relating to the problems coming for him were forwarded to his com allowing him to continue his planning. In the meantime he was down in the ship holds inspecting each M-ship and crew assigned to them. He was helping with the repairs of any needed, showing the younger crew members how to bypass or reroute systems as temp measures. Right now he was buried up to his ass cheeks in his own M-ship boots sticking out, wrenching in a new plasma turret while showing one of the rookies how to connect it to the main system without having to shut down the entire power array. It was dangerous work doing it this way but the time saved was hours which they might not have later.

"Hey hand me the wire feeder with the purple ground on the base handle rookie." Peter's voice muffled by the underwing ordered the kid helping him.

"Here sir." said rookie as he handed him the tool.

"Thanks now get your ass in here and watch how I put this together. If you do it right you can replace it while under fire if you keep your head about you."

Crawling in to join the guardian the lucky lady of the crew followed his orders learning more in the hours she spent with him then all the books she had read before. As for Peter when he was done his ship was at 100 percent along with many of the others after his inspections. There was still more work to be done in the next few days if they had the time. Never knew if those bastards coming for them would be early and he wanted as much done as possible. Concentrating on a very delicate wiring harness at the moment he was violently surprised when a familiar voice came over his radio.

"BOY GET YOUR ASS TO MY ROOM NOW!"

Banging his head hard on the over head compartment he started cursing all things blue. "Yondu what the fuck do you want right now? I'm busy working." The overly frustrated man snarled.

Yondu raised his own eyebrows at his boys very uncharacteristic tone. Peter had been all over the map making sure he had received the care he thought he needed. Along with dropping everything to make sure the captain didn't have a hang nail for Christ sake. To be suddenly snappish at him meant Peter had reach critical point and needed a firm hand. A hand Yondu was pissed to realize couldn't be his if he was stuck in medical. He would have to use a different tactic to get his kid to rest properly.

Gentling his voice as much as he was able he tried again over the radio "Petey I need you to come to medical and …"

"Dad honestly you know I normally would come but there is so much shit happening right now that I can't drop what I'm doing yet."

"I know boy, did you really think I wouldn't find out? Come to me and we can talk about it all." Yondu didn't want to wheedle his boy but Peter wasn't giving him much else.

"Sorry Dad can't right now. Be there in a few hours and we can talk then." Shutting off his radio he continued with his work.

Yondu looked down at his tablet and the fact his kid had actually cut him off. Peter was way over his limit now and wasn't talking to him. Growling to himself he made another call to his first mate it was time for him to make a personal appearance in his boys life.

GGG

15 minutes later Peter was still buried in an M-ship working on a throughly stubborn and throughly annoying wire harness. Which only made sense since it was his dad's ship to begin with. Fucking thing was as stubborn as his old man and wasn't giving an inch to work with him. Reaching for the container of space shrink tubing his hand was grabbed by another and he was forcefully pulled out of the compartment.

"What the fuck?" he yelped as he slid out.

A voice growled out in total annoyance "Told you boy we needed to talk."

"YONDU what the fuck are you doing here? You're supposed to be in medical." Looking at his dad he saw him sitting on a cargo crate knee bent over the other as he leaned back. Kraglin had been the one to drag him out.

"Enough Peter, Kraglin filled me in on what is going on."Holding up his hand to stop his son's beginning protest, which didn't work.

"KRAGLIN I told you not to. I gave you a direct order not to stress him out." Needless to say Peter wasn't happy.

"It wasn't his choice son. At the end of the day I'm the Captain and he is first mate. When I'm out of commission it's his job to take care of the ship and inform me when things are about to go tits up. That includes when my son needs help."

Glaring at his blue skinned guardian who was glaring right back at him Peter informed him through his gritted teeth "Grrrr Dad I'm fine."

"Bullshit boy, now we are going to take a little trip to my quarters and have a discussion that has been a long time coming."

"I don't have time for this." Now he was starting to pout.

"Did I say I was giving you a choice?" Standing he shuffled over to his son, grabbed him by the right ear and began dragging him out of the hold. Peter super pissed but knowing the blue guy was still too weak to really hold him instead meekly followed him. He didn't need to be upsetting his dad any more then he evidently was. Not if he was actually sneaking out of Medical against every piece of advice to deal with him.

Which led him to ask "How did you persuade Doc to let you out? Thought she was making sure you were under even more supervision then before." Even he busy as he had been had heard about the rainbow farts during his work.

"She didn't say a word about it," aka he snuck out when she wasn't looking probably due to Kraglin acting as lookout as he made his escape. "Quill I'm fine you on the other hand are not and now I have to deal with your sorry ass."

"Dad let me go. I promise to follow you but damn my ear is hurting."

"No chance boy. I let go and you'll run off and I don't feel like chasing you or sending Kraglin after you. He has his own shit to deal with and needs to get busy with that." Glaring at his second the man in question took the hint and with hands behind his head wandered off to take care of his own duties. Which translated in his mind to making sure both men got to Yondu's quarters for their little chat before Kraglin went back to the hold and finished the job Peter was doing.

The crew was noticeably startled to see their Captain marching down the walkways with his lately overbearing son gripped firmly in his hand. It was after they had passed that the snickers took place carefully out of hearing of said men. No one mentioned the bandage their Captain sported or the guards that took up discreet guard outside his quarters as he led his kid in. The click of a door lock signaling they were not to be disturbed.

Letting go of his son's ear Yondu slid into his favorite chair. Something he had sorely missed lately. Peter stood where he had been released glaring at his Dad waiting for him to say something.

"Well, what you want to talk about Yondu. You dragged me in here for something, what is it."

Holding up his hand he instead pointed to the table drawing his son's gaze to it. "You're shitting me right? I don't have time for this if you want to talk, talk but otherwise I'm leaving."

"Boy you're not doing anything other then what I tell you to. Now SIT DOWN THERE!" He roared. Grumpily he sat not picking up a thing. "Start eating Quill, if you don't I'll shove it down your throat myself."

"Gah you're a stubborn pigheaded asshole you know that right?" bitched the boy.

"Yes, I do and complimenting me won't get you anywhere now EAT!"

Grumbling Peter did as he was told picking up a spoon and eating. He found the table laid out with all his favorites and he couldn't help himself. He started relaxing as the good food hit his stomach and lulled him to a quieter nature. Yondu watched for a few moments making sure he wasn't going to stop before picking up his tablet and studying the problems coming up. Any time Peter stopped longer then he thought was needed he would scowl at his son till he began eating again.

Putting his fork down he leaned back and belched low and slow relaxing into the chair. Picking his teeth with his knife he dug out a piece of lodged meat and swallowed it. "Okay I've eaten now want to discuss why you are out of med bay or how you got away from the doc?"

Putting down his tablet for a moment "Nope instead what you're going to do is go into that room and finish the job. Get going boy I don't have all day."

"You're fucking insane I don't have time for this."

"Boy you have as much time as I say you do. Now get!"

Growling he stomped into the other room cursing out such filthy words that Yondu the king of cursing was thinking of washing his mouth out. Checking his watch he figured Peter had had enough time to himself. Heaving himself out of his own chair he walked into his bedroom and was pleased with what he found. His son was laid out on his bed sleeping but not easily. Sighing to himself he was hoping this would be enough but evidently not. So pulling his own slip on shoes off, a gift from Gamora while he was in medical, he stripped off his outerwear leaving nothing but shorts and a t-shirt on. Laying down behind his boy he pulled the younger man back against his chest and held him like he had when he was a kid and needed comforting. A few minutes later he felt a shudder rack through his kid before he finally relaxed completely.

Relaxing himself Yondu let himself slide into sleep. He was very proud of how his son had been handling things but weeks of nonstop stress worrying about the man was taking its toll. If his boy needed to feel his arms around him to know that Yondu was going to be okay he was going to get it. It wouldn't be the first time he had done it nor would it be the last. Closing his eyes he ignored the fact that he found it pretty comforting to him as well to know that his boy was safe and sound.

GGG

The doctor was pissed. Yondu wasn't were he belonged nor could she find him anywhere on the ship. Nor was Peter, when trying his com she found it was turned off to all communications and that wasn't good, either meant they were both up to something. So she turned to the final person that might be able to help her track down the elusive pair.

"YO Hot Stuff. I'm looking for the troublesome twosome. Where are they?" She blinked innocently at the first mate who wasn't fooled.

"The Captain and Peter are fine Doc don't worry about them." The first mate said calmly.

"What? That blue bastard should still be in medical being watched like a hawk."

"Yeah I know but his boy was in trouble and he was done with standing on the sidelines."

"Then where are they? I'll go and check on them and …."

"Doc they're fine. Yondu is getting the kid in hand and when he is ready to put himself in your clutches he will."

"GOD DAMN IT KRAGLIN! Yondu isn't strong enough to be up and about yet."

Sighing at the stubborn doctor he thought to himself how in the hell did he get stuck like this all the time. First Yondu then his kid now the doctor, he knew he was getting to old for this shit.

"Listen Doc I've been with that man for nearly 40 years. I know when to push and went to back off. When it comes to Peter Yondu will do anything for him that he can, damn the consequences. It would be best to back off for now till Yondu knows his kid is good to go. Once he is Yondu will show up and you can go back to getting your revenge against him if you like. I know I sure as shit did when he pulled that same crap on me."

"Wait what? He put star sprinkles in your coffee?" Her mind boggled at the tall Xandarian farting rainbows.

"No, he put it in my booze. It was at some party we were having for god knows what reason. Peter was 9 and Yondu wanted to show him something funny. Put that crap in the bottle I was drinking along with a few others. We emptied it and passed out where we happened to collapse. Next morning with raging hangovers we heard over the speakers the Captain and that little monster, they were laughing their fool heads off at what they saw over the monitors. A lot of the crew were covered in rainbow sprinkles from the various farts they had all done through the night. Plus kept doing for two more days as it worked out their systems. Course Captain said we had to clean up the mess or have an arrow up the ass."

Now the Doc was grinning from ear to ear at the story. "Tell me you got revenge on them?"

"Yeah Peter ended up being drafted into fixing every problem on the M-ships that he could fit into."

"And the Captain?" she asked hoping for some pointers on dealing with her blue boss.

"Between me and him and I won't say more on it. Nor will he so don't bother asking about it." But he remembered exactly how he got his own revenge and how sorry his boss was after more then a month in the dog house. That was one of the best make up sessions they had had once Yondu acknowledged that he had fucked up.

"Damn it! Fine but let me know when they come out of hiding. I have a few choice things to say to both of them."

"You'll know when they come out. Now I have to get to work Peter left a shit ton of things unfinished when Yondu dragged him off. We have some guests coming."

GGG

Gamora was feeling very frustrated right now. She was on the hunt looking for multiple people who all had a tendency to hide and hide well. Two of them were the most stubborn men in existence and the other two were related to the first pair. Becky had come to her hopping mad due to her father in law skipping out of medical then having the gall to drag Peter god knows where. When Gamora stated that Peter wouldn't let anything bad happen to Yondu and they were probably off throwing knives or comparing porn, either were high possibilities, the good doctor had simply snorted at her. Then Drax and Mantis who were supposed to be watching the kids stated that they had disappeared, well Gamora had thrown up her hands at the project she was trying to work on to hunt them down.

She had looked on her scanner and as she figured couldn't find hide or hair of any of the ones she was searching for around the ship. None of the sensors or crew had indicated that a ship had left nor anything been ejected from the Quillian. There were only a few places the scanners couldn't be used but given the correct codes could be set to bypass certain other areas of the ship if people didn't want to be found. Yondu right now was one of those people and had those codes. By process of elimination she was heading towards his quarters to try and minimize the blood shed between dad and son. Her children were no doubt off playing somewhere on the ship and honestly if they got stuck in a vent for a while they would either call for help or come out on their own. Kids had to be allowed to be kids after all.

Checking the door she found it locked so entered her own override code to get in. Which didn't work of course. Instead she tried her husbands code which did, no doubt Yondu would change it when he found out. Walking in she found the remains of a single meal cold on the table but no men. Being quiet as she walked, she pressed the control for the bedroom door to open but slowly. What she saw caused a loving smile to form on her face.

There on the bed was her wayward husband being held by his dad both sound asleep. Looking at Peter she saw that he was more relaxed then he had been since he had returned to the ship to remove Yondu's fin. He wasn't twitching or moaning with worry when he did bother to sleep in their bed. Yondu also was looking much better, calmer and less jaded at the world. He was still a sick man but seeing him like this let her know that it was only a matter of time before he was shouting orders to everyone on board. But best of all curled up with them was Uonda and Meril sleeping sounding, their own dad's arm curled around them both with Yondu having a hand reaching out as if to pull the kids even closer to their Grandfather.

Gamora watched them for a while, taking in the sight of the people she loved best, all being together at peace with each other. Rather then the yelling spree they all could get into when they put their minds to it. But of course as she watched she knew what she was seeing wouldn't last long so did the only thing she could do. Which was to whip out the camera feature on her wrist communicator and take a ton of photo's and video. She may be a loving wife, mother and daughter in law but she was also an assassin and if need be a blackmailer. This was prime stuff she was getting on both her husband and father in law and couldn't wait till they were being grade A+ assholes to use it. An added bonus popping into her head once her kids were grown and dating she would be able to show their girlfriends or boyfriends if they became like their father and grandfather. Oh how she was going to have fun with these.

Leaving the same way she came she left them to their own devices. Very glad both men were finally able to relax and be the family they needed to be.

She never noticed the red slit of an eye opening for a moment before closing to continue his nap.

* * *

The cuteness is overwhelming huh? Don't worry the next chapter takes care of some of that sugar overload in a typical Yondu fashion. Peter was not pleased at all lol. Looking forward to posting it hopefully next week if Thanksgiving doesn't go screwy for me and my husband. See you all later and oh yeah if you like what I'm doing or have any suggestions please send me a review or an email. Love those things and really inspire me. TTFN.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all hope you all had a great Thanksgiving and ended up maybe in a food coma for a few hours lol. I had this chapter done last week thank goodness cause had quite a bit of excitement in my life this week. My husband had a stroke on Saturday a very very MINOR one but still a stroke. We didn't know he had one till Monday when I took him to the ER. We thought it was just a bad headache and some other stressful shit from his neck surgery a couple months ago. So he is now recovering at home and getting better. We also have a new mattress coming to help with his sleep patterns so he can recover from both the stroke and neck surgery. Plus I had to finish that scarf but it was mostly the stroke that took up my time so I have been unable to do any actual further writing on this story. I do have about 2 chapters left for posting but then I have to write more to keep up. So I might not post anything next week so I can actually work on the story. I truly am sorry about that but that damn real life caught up with me this week. Oh also there is a pairing in here to warn you all about. I thought about it for a while and I do like it and frankly it sets me up with an evil plot twist idea later on that I think would be funny. So I'm keeping it. If you like the pairing great if you are offended by the pairing oh well to each their own but I don't want to hear it cause I honestly don't care about bigoted stuff I have more important things on my plate. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and again all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. Been a stressful week.

* * *

Both men slept on till it was the kids that woke them the next morning. Squirming around till they could jump off the bed they headed to the main room looking for breakfast. Yondu stretched long and slow, watching as his boy blinked sleepy green eyes trying to figure out where he was. The Captain was more then happy to help him figure it, out by shoving him off the bed.

"Gah what the fuck?" Peter squawked as he was shoved.

"Okay boy time for you to bugger off and take care of the kids. I'm going to stay in my nice comfy bed and relax for the first time in forever." Throwing an arm over his eyes he blocked out the light from the window.

Picking himself up Peter felt more relaxed then he had in weeks. "Translation you're going to hide out in your room so the doctor doesn't do something even worse then cause bubbles to rub your ass." Peter smiled with his back turned to the other man with his little comment.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Hollered the elder ravager bolting upright.

Turning back to the Centuarian he responded "Dude do you honestly think I am not keeping track of every single thing that is going on with you? Doc may think she has me locked out of her systems but it's not true. I hacked in as soon as you were admitted to med bay and have the computer set to give me updates every hour. Even more if something happens at odd times."

Yondu glared at his boy not happy he knew about the bubbly butt the doctor gave him. But then grinned as he remembered why she did it in the first place. "Fine, still was pretty funny watching as she farted rainbows."

Now it was Peter's turn to grin even as he put on his clothes from the day before. Sniffing them with a grimace nevertheless he wore them knowing if he tried to get to his own room everyone and their brother would be badgering him. "Listen I'm going to take the kids to the mess, get some breakfast. You want to come, want to eat something out of the n.o.m n.o.m or want me to bring something back to you?"

"What you're not going to nag at me to return to med bay?"

"Yondu if you're feeling good enough to drag me by my ear over many levels in the ship in full view of everyone. I think your well enough to at least stay in your room. Besides I know the Doc can't get in here if you don't want her too."

"Your wife can."

"Gamora?"

"Yeah Gamora numb nuts, she was in here last night. Not sure what she wanted but she took off after a few minutes. How is it she is able to get into my quarters?"

Shrugging in indifference "Probably used my override code. She has most of them."

"God damn it means I have to rewrite it again."

"Go ahead if you want but better let me know what it is. Otherwise I'm just going to hack into it."

"What if I want my privacy boy? Guy likes a little alone time with someone special."

"That is why I have over ride code for your room. I learned my lessons when I was growing up and walked in on you having your fun. God I needed so much eye bleach then. I input the code, check to see if your alone if you are I come in. If not I scan to see who it is and come in or get the hell away. You two are fucking loud you know that?"

Grinning a feral satisfied grin from past conquests he looked smugly at his son. "Bring me back something. While I hate to say it the Doc is right and I don't feel up to anything too solid yet."

"No problemo, be back in an hour or so?"

"Sounds good. Now get out I want to snooze a bit more."

Closing the door behind him Peter walked out to where his kids were waiting. They had changed into their spare clothing they kept when they stayed over at Grampy's place. Even if their own quarters was just a couple doors down. Peter getting an idea sent a quick message before herding his kids out the door.

Yondu heard the door to his main quarters open and close and sighed. He was weaker then he thought he was and honestly didn't think he could make it out to the front room without a bit more rest. Grabbing and man handling Peter yesterday had really taken a lot out of him. Moving around a bit to take up more of his large comfy private bed he reflected on how happy he was to be out of med bay. Plus having his kid and grandkids had helped him relax knowing they were safe.

While he was daydreaming he missed the sound of his main room door opening but not his bedroom one. Reaching under his pillow he grabbed the knife his boy had given him earlier.

"Hey Boss, Peter texted me." came the familar drawl

Startled Yondu looked up to see his first mate leaning against the door frame not worried to see him holding a knife. "Kraglin what the hell are you doing here?"

"Peter said he needed someone to keep an eye on you while he was getting breakfast." He had a real shit eating grin on his face. Hands in his pockets he continued to look at the man he had followed for most of his life.

"Really?" Responded the other man, the grin somehow making it to his face. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Pushing off from the frame he stalked towards the bed. "Oh I have a few ideas."

"We have an hour."

"Then we better be quick."

When Peter checked an hour later in the mess his dad was still there but had company. He figured the nom nom would have to do.

GGG

Kraglin looked down at his mate who was snoring heavily but peacefully. Well, he considered Yondu his mate he didn't know if the other man considered him his. There had never been a formal acknowledgment between the two in all the time they had been together. Kraglin understood at the time it wouldn't have been wise with all the assholes on the old ship looking for weakness in the Captain. Having a mate would definitely be seen as a weakness and get one or probably both of them killed. He cringed at the memory of the mutiny still fresh in his mind though it had been years ago. No one had known then about the two of them otherwise he would have been in that cell with Yondu and the rat or on the other side of the airlock. When Yondu had fallen in his room a few weeks ago, he had rushed in to help him only to be almost skewered on the arrow. He didn't let on but it had hurt like hell that he was now counted as one of the many Yondu didn't trust when he was unconscious. It wasn't Yondu's fault he had lived with extreme danger all his life and at the end of the day Peter was the one person deep in Yondu's soul he knew would never betray him. Not how Kraglin had.

This had been the first time in what seemed like ages that they had finally had some alone time to reconnect and be together unsupervised. Kraglin was cherishing every minute of it and snuggled a bit closer to the heavily sleeping man. They honestly hadn't done much a little heavy petting and a few other things to please each other. But the Captain wasn't strong enough for the fun things they normally would do. He had been so scared to see Yondu sprawled on the floor like he had and unable to do anything about it. Being first mate with no second was taking its own toll when Peter wasn't around. He wanted help so he could tend to Yondu more but until they found the right person the job was divided between himself and the boy. The boy who had grown up into a fine man despite Yondu's insistence that he was still an idiot. He was in certain things but in others no he was truly the Captains son.

Damn he just wanted to stay in bed and finally be with the one he loved but duty was calling. He was about to make the extreme effort of getting out of bed when the door to the bedroom opened. Not thinking he simply threw the knife Yondu had been given earlier he was startled so much. Day dreaming beside his mate after all that time separated had lowered his guard.

"Fuck Kraglin what the hell was that for?" Peter ducking down on the other side peeked around the corner.

"Peter? Why you sneaking around in Captains quarters without letting me know."

"Cause shit for brains I tried hailing you three times without waking Dad up and you weren't responding. I wasn't about to do an alarm hail when he is finally getting some real rest."

Kraglin looked on the table and found that what Peter said was true and shit he should have been paying closer attention. Looking back at the man beside him he could see Yondu still deeply asleep. The man was getting the rest he could't get in medical what with all the coming and going's.

"We probably need to return him. We both have duties to attend to and can't keep an eye on him like he needs. He won't be happy." Neither would he if he was honest. He finally was happy to have him back where he belonged in his arms.

"Yeah we should return him to med bay…" Peter ran his hand through his hair before grinning at the first mate. He was the only one he thinks that knew the two were more then Captain and First mate when he was growing up. He only found out cause he ended up walking in on them when they were getting busy many times. So much so that he would sigh turn around and leave the room till they were done. "Or you can follow this schedule for today while I make up a weekly one for all of us to use." Handing him a travel tablet much smaller then the normal ones they used Kraglin perused it, eyebrows going into his hair line.

"Peter this has you doing most of the duties for today, including mine. Plus all of Yondu's you can't handle all this." The First mate looked up at the Terran with a frown.

"And Kraglin straight up man you can't handle another day working the way you have knowing that Dad is out of medical. If we put him back in there you're going to be thoroughly depressed as you have been since this whole shit can started. We leave him here and all you're going to be doing is wanting to be back here instead of focusing on the job at hand."

God damn the kid for being right.

"Peter…"

"Look I have you doing a few things you need to do later today but they are in one hour blocks with a couple hours in between that you can spend with dad."

"I don't know kid…" He really wanted to follow that schedule. Be with his mate and soak in his presence. But the kid was already pushing himself to the line just one day after Yondu tried to take him in hand. Captain would castrate him if all that work on his part was wasted cause Kraglin wasn't there to take care of Peter.

"Kraglin I'm fine really. Dad gave me what I needed last night and I feel much better now. Besides this schedule is only for today. The rest of the week has you doing most of your regular duties only in blocks of time. And in between those blocks I'll be keeping an eye on him. We both know he needs direct supervision and only a few on this ship can give it to him."

Which was very true. Yondu could be the biggest bastard around but also he could be more annoying then Peter's almost three year olds especially if he got bored or didn't like you. Drax and Mantis were completely out of the question. Both annoyed the shit out of Yondu and honestly they thought the same of him. Rocket would be okay to watch the blue guy for about five minutes. Then he would begin spreading out his crap on the floor, table and anywhere else as his own boredom took over, seeing how he could piece them together into some sort of bomb or gun. Yondu of course would want to join him then the fight would be on as to who could build a better killing thing. He wasn't at that point yet, he needed more sleep then activity and Rocket might also decide to write on his face in permanent marker just for the hell of it. Gamora would be good she was quiet and deadly but a bit to noble for Yondu's taste at times. She would do everything correctly to keep him in bed including tying him to it if he decided to be stubborn.

The Doctor ooh boy the doctor was royally pissed at him in more ways then one and if Yondu was returned to medical it was guaranteed he wouldn't be leaving again for weeks on end. So it had to be Peter or Kraglin to keep an actual eye on him.

Running a hand through his hair Kraglin sighed he couldn't let Peter do this. Yondu would kill him if Peter ran himself into the ground again. He was First Mate and he was the one responsible for maintaining the crew even if the kid was acting Captain. "Sorry Peter but I can't you need to rest as much as he does and Yondu would kill me if something happened to you."

Peter sighed himself everyone thought he got his stubbornness from Yondu and he did get a big chunk of it there. But he also got a heavy dose from Kraglin's example growing up. The First Mate while always obedient to the Captain in public could hold his own against him in private. Peter was the only witness to many of their arguments in their quarters as Yondu railed at Kraglin for hours on end. Only to at the end of it all give up and let Kraglin do what he wanted in the first place. Peter took that lesson to heart but he didn't have time to argue with him. He would have to resort to plan B.

Boy was Kraglin going to be super duper pissed at him.

"Okay fine have it your way. Let me get a few things from my quarters along with filching some medical supplies for Yondu. Doc is still steamy from his escape." Turning he walked out without giving the First Mate a chance to respond. Once out of eye sight of the two he closed his eyes at what he was about to do knowing he was going to hear about it later. Punching in a series of intense overrides he reprogramed the main door lock. Walking out he didn't look back at his Dad's quarters instead he started to go about the duties he had lined up in the schedule.

Kraglin looked down at the man laying next to him before swinging his legs over the bed, standing he placed his hands on his hips and leaned back till he heard a few vertebra snap. Once satisfied he went to shower and change into something rummaged around in the bottom drawer.

At one point bathing for Ravagers was something to be dreaded and avoided more then once or twice a year. Only bathing more often if they fell into a sewer vat or something that smelled so god awful it couldn't be covered with the normal stench of Ravager. Then Gamora had come aboard and everything changed starting with Peter himself. She was much stronger then her husband and had no qualms with proving it when he didn't wash himself properly by grabbing him and throwing him into the closes wash station. Once he had been properly educated on what her standards were and how he would be meeting them from now on, whether he liked it or not or volunteered to meet them or not. She turned her sights on a much tougher nut to crack his Dad. Wow the rounds she went with him for months on end both stubborn people determined to get what they wanted. In the end Yondu had just had more practice at being a bastard and thought he won. Till he was playing with his grand kids and both had scrunched up their noses and told him he smelled funny and it wasn't fun to be around him. He jumped into his own wash station after that and from then on took pains to make sure he at least cleaned himself once a week if not more so. He wasn't going to do anything to endanger Grampy time with his grand kids.

Once he had been converted his nose suddenly became super sensitive to the bodies around him. He found he actually liked the smell of fresh things rather then the rancid body odors and various liquids of others. He sent out a directive to his crew that washing was now mandatory for everyone. Once a week everyone had to be hosed off and soap of some kind had to be used. All would be given one chance to do it themselves if they didn't meet a certain low standard then they would be hauled to a cargo hold hosed down and a bucket of soap dumped over them. Then they would be scrubbed with a floor brush till they met said standards. The cleaning to be carried out by Drax and Rock the two biggest guys on the entire ship. Followed by an inspection by Gamora herself and if she wasn't pleased the entire process would start again.

It only took a couple months and 16 examples then five more before the crew realized they better come to terms with their new fate. As the hygiene level rose so too did the crew realize that when they ate their food they could actually experience the full flavors the Chef would come up with. No more wondering if the food was a tad off tasting due to something mysterious. Now most of the crew cleaned themselves with little complaint. Many even cleaning themselves each day due to the unlimited availability of the sonic showers in each four man crew quarter.

Finishing his shower he could see Yondu sleeping still and the sight both cheered him and depressed him. It was good to see him getting better that his life was no longer in eminent danger. He still had a very long way to go before he was back to normal with a new implant and fin. Dragging on his leathers he again spotted the mini tablet Peter had shown him and wished he could stay in bed with his man. Finally to have the chance to shower him with the love, care and attention he hasn't been able to when he was in medical. There he had only been able to sit at his side, hold his hand for a few moments when no one was looking and possibly whisper things no one else could hear.

Striding out the bedroom door Kraglin headed towards the main door planning on returning to his quarters for just a few minutes while Yondu slept and pick up a few things he would need for his busy day. Expecting the door to open automatically to his bio scan he ran into it instead with a painful grunt.

"What the fuck?" Rubbing his bruised nose he attempted to open the door again but it refused. "God damn it as if I need a malfunctioning door to deal with on top of everything else." Entering his override code to the command pad he was surprised to see it pop up with the words command not authorized. "Okay what in the hell is going on?" Trying another override, one of the ones he was told to not use on pain of unspecified pain he found it also did not work.

Scowling at stubborn doors he put in one last command and growled as it too was refused. "What in the fuck did that little pissant do to the door?" For no useful reason he found satisfaction in kicking the damn thing hoping it might open but knowing it wouldn't.

"What the boy do now?" came the sleepy question from the bed room. Turning Kraglin saw Yondu leaning himself on the door frame. He could also see how much pain the man was trying to keep hidden from him. Racing over to the sick Centaurian he placed one of his arms over his shoulder and led him back into the bedroom.

"Captain you need to rest and I need to get your pain meds. Or do you want to go back to medical?" Kraglin lowered Yondu to the bed pushing him around to make him more comfortable.

"Fuck no I don't want to go back to the den that she devil rules in." Yondu groaned involuntarily. He had woken up with a horrendous headache and missing the warm body he had fallen asleep next to.

"Boss you need to rest. I'll get you what you need if you give me a few minutes to figure out what is going on with that door."

Yondu with a painful look on his face still looked in confusion at his first mate. "Never answered my question. What the boy do now?"

"I think he locked the door out on us. I can't open it."

"What about my command code. Supposed to open every door on the blasted ship."

"Tried it, wouldn't work."

"Hmm he'll have to explain that one to me. Idjit told me I had the top override code for the entire ship."

"And you normally would have but I don't have time to baby sit you and Kraglin needs your attention right now." Peter interrupted as he came back in the door.

"PETER what the fuck do you think you were doing not letting me get to work."

"My job as temporary Captain, now here is Dad's meds along with the schedule he'll need to have them at. As you can see his is over due for pain and antibiotics. I suggest you get started giving them to him." Peter smirked as he threw the medicine at the first mate before sprinting towards the door. Kraglin catching the sack thrown to him automatically took a second to process the running body before taking off after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" He shouted as the red head reached the door slamming a hand over the command console causing it to slam shut. Kraglin skidded to a stop but still didn't manage to save his nose from another banging. Pounding on the door he cursed the son who was way to much like his father.

A snicker was the only response he heard and it came from behind him. Yondu had managed to climb from the bed again to watch as his son frustrated his man. "Boy at least is fast. Now you going to stop pounding on that door. Won't do any good if he is being like this and may as well fix something to eat." Turning he made to return to the bed when he stumbled. Knowing it was going to hurt when he landed he still managed to put his arms out. For no need as Kraglin had caught him sweeping him into his arms much to the captains displeasure.

"Let me down you bastard. I'm not some pretty young thing you need to carry around."

"Nope you're not boss. You're an ugly old man who I want to carry around." Ignoring the glare sent his way he put his mate back onto the bed. Stooped to pick up the medicine on the floor, placing each vial on the bedside table. "Now, now don't be that way. Here if you take your meds I'll give you a nice reward." His eyebrows waggled in a familiar way to the Captain causing the older man to grin again.

"Hmm now I don't know. How good is the reward?"

"Very good."

"Well, how about I try one and see if the reward is as good as you say it is." With a smirk he watched as Kraglin held out a pill for him to take. Plucking it from his fingers he swallowed it drinking from another liquid version medicine to help it go down.

Kraglin pleased with his Captain ducked down to give him his reward. Pushing aside the various other things he had to do for the day. The First Mate settled down next to the other man pulling him in to his arms. He watched at the drugs did their work and soon Yondu was sleeping again.

Staying quiet so the man could sleep Kraglin began making plans of his own. Pulling up the messaging system he began doing what work he could while stuck in Yondu's quarters. At the same time he began plotting revenge on the little bugger. If Peter thought he would be able to get away with locking him in with the man he loved he had another thing coming to him.

* * *

So endith another chapter. Not sure when I'll get the next one out due to all the health issues I'm dealing with right now. If its not next week will be the week after. I just want to actually get some writing in before posting another chapter and this week has just hit me hard. Sorry about that everyone one. Please leave a review if your enjoying it or just to say hi or something. I do enjoy reading them and it makes me so happy to see them.


	12. Chapter 12

Howdy everyone welcome back. Its been a busy couple of weeks and honestly I didn't get as much writing done as I hoped due to work, medical issues and real life stuff. I have christmas break coming up in a week so hoping I can get some more writing done then. But I'm also trying to finish a blanket for my mom by then as well. Husband is doing better he is playing in the garage with his toys though right now its so bloody cold out and that wind is blowing like mad its insane to be outside right now. So I hope you like this chapter it is longer then I normally would have but I wanted to end it at a very certain point. In order to do that I had to put in an extra 700 words before I did my editing. Of which please excuse any mistakes you might find I'm catching a cold or flu or something this weekend which sucks massive ass. I just didn't have a lot of energy to read it a dozen times to make sure all was proper.

* * *

Rocket was crawling deep in the bowels of the ship installing a new power command conduit. With their guests coming figured now would be the perfect time to test it and If it worked the way he designed it to, it would give them a 32% increase in power while reducing the cost of fuel needed by 16%. Course what they used for fuel was a secret from all but a select few, if others discovered what they used they would be hounded forever to know how they managed to process it.

"So boss how many of these we putting in?" Thumper asked even as he manhandled the heavy piece of equipment into place. Thumper was one of the few lucky bastards that could fit in the electrical systems which was much smaller then the ventilation system.

Rocket with a grunt started wrenching the new part in. "We need to get eight of these in, one for each power plant."

Thumper grimaced at the amount "Fuck that's a lot of work, each of the damn things are in a different part of the ship."

"Better a bit of extra work then being without power." retorted the ring tailed bandit.

"I'll tell you boss it's nice being on a ship that has this much power. I drooled first time I saw the power specs of the engines. How in the hell did you manage to get so much power out of each one."

"Trade secrets and shit like that. Now help me get this bastard in." Wiggling enough to make a trollop stare the two heaved the conduit into its new home. Crawling out of the tunnel was a bitch for Thumper who Rocket gave no sympathy to. The scrappy bandit easily cleared the tunnel but that was understandable since he had made it for his dimensions to begin with.

Thumper was the skinniest bastard of the whole crew weighing in at just 105 pounds. Standing at 4.11 feet he was also one of the shortest baring Rocket. Golden skin with chrome colored hair he would have been fair game to anyone interested in a quick tumble if it wasn't for a few things. One he was highly intelligent and could out think most of the crew onboard. Two he was quick, whether it was running to take care of an emergency or take care of a fight. Three he loved a good fight preferring to use his own hands to strangle whoever had pissed him off. And forth he was partnered with one of the biggest crew-mates on the ship, Rock. They had been friends for years meeting on some planet that no longer existed at a bar. Rock had actually been the one getting the shit beat out of him. Twelve guys against one he had been about to crash to the floor when Thumper had come along. With a lovingly crafted steel shank, some brass knuckles and a feral grin he had hopped on the closes bastard and slit his throat before jumping to the next guy. When done there were twelve bodies on the floor, two victors panting heavily and a firm friendship from that point on.

"Listen lets do a test run then install the other six."

"Why only six?"

"Leaving the main life support plant as is for now. Once the others are throughly tested we can switch that last one over."

Nodding his head at that plan he finished pulling himself out of the electrical vent. Each plant could power the ship easily for day to day needs and travel. It was the combination of all of them working together that made the Quillian so dangerous. It was capable of doing so much more then most ships in space today. The plans for when it was built was locked away somewhere that Thumper had been trying to get to for months and had no success. The encryption was based on a 128 digit revolving numeric code that changed every 15 minutes. He had figured out the first part but then when the secondary encryption key code had come up demanding a unquie bio-lock along with the code number he had given up for the time being. He didn't want to steal the plans to sell he loved his job and the ship he was on. He was simply a techno geek to the hundredth power and couldn't help himself in wanting to know every nook, cranny, and function of the ship.

Rocket jumped up to the main control consul and brought the power plant back online. Testing the new conduit he was pleased with the results.

"Fuck'in A look at those readings Thump-a-dump. Better even then I calculated." Bringing the plant to full power he watched the readings as the guns deployed faster then ever along with charging plasma rounds.

A buzzing on the com interrupted their fun time. "Hey Fur-ball what the fuck you doing with the guns?" Peter asked with no rancor just mild inquiry.

Rolling his eyes at the Terran he replied with a snark "What do you think Stink-lord? You yourself said to get ready for our guests so we're doing it. Why don't you go find a glow stick to charge and leave the real work to those that understand more then Insert shaft M into slot F." Rocket smirked at the tall man on the screen.

"Hey now it takes a lot to know how to do that properly." Peter grinned at his friend.

Another voice off to the side "Then how come I hear the green whore say that she is constantly having to explain to you how to do things properly?"

"DRAX YOU ASSHOLE!" Peter bellowed at the other man off screen.

"I do not understand, why do you call me the orifice that waste is eliminated from? Did I say something that was untrue?"

Peter shaking his blistering red face at the other man turned back to the comm only to see Rocket laughing his fool head off along with Thumper doing his best not to. "Oh for fucks sake never mind just let me know when your done. And Thumper don't hurt yourself." Signing off Thumper was grateful, he fell down laughing at the resigned frustration on Peter's face.

"Oh god that was too good. Thank god I have it all on video. Next time Smut-lord gives me shit I'll show it to his wife." Chortling some more he wiped his eyes before continuing on with his tests. Thumper with his own large grin nodded as he went to his control station to monitor the feed readings.

GGG

Peter didn't bother trying to get more info out of the resident rat, Rocket would do what Rocket would do and heaven or hell help anyone that gets in his way. Instead he continued to tend to his duties on the bridge including educating a few new crew on what the ship was capable of.

Leaning over the blondes shoulder Peter focused on showing her how the systems worked. "Okay its Kero right?"

"Yes, sir." She responded with a gentle voice as she concentrated on what he was displaying.

"Great now look here when you input this command the ship's tracking system comes up already scanning for these types of life forms. It can mean the difference between living and dying in a fire fight."

Kero looked down at the display intently. When the Captains son had come onto the bridge again she vacated the chair quickly this time. She had learned her lesson and kept one eye on the door from then on. Moving to another nav console the blond ravager was surprised to feel a hand on her shoulder, looking up found her looking into a pair of emerald green eyes. With a nod of his head he brought her back to the chair, sat her down and began explaining.

"What I want you to do is learn to always have these commands prepped and ready to go. This ship was designed for interstellar travel at a good clip of speed. But it was also designed to be able to shoot multiple targets at that same rate of speed. She's a sturdy ship, can turn on a unit and unload an ungodly amount of power in just a few seconds. Never take that power for granted when it comes to her she will bite you in the ass if you don't respect it."

"I won't sir."

"Good now the reason why I'm telling you this is I was going over your scores and they are impressive. We have some massive assholes coming to visit from the looks of things. Now we may not need to shoot a single one of them but then again we may. I want to you begin practicing these sequences in this order." Showing her the steps she watched amazed as the power plant readouts began increasing to max. The ship began to shudder with restrained power, eager to play and not happy with its restrictions. The next set of commands displayed changed the bridge to the battle control center letting her see all around her.

"Damn sir how do you not think you're going to fall into space?"

"Practice, lots and lots of practice. Now once you have the BCC up things start moving even quicker. The computer is programed to automatically bring up the guns if the BCC stays on for more then 10 minutes. After 20 minutes if no other commands are given, the guns go on defensive and will begin shooting any ship in the area that has not been deemed safe. And to let you know we have it set to any and all ships as potentially dangerous other then our own M-ships. But even those need to send a responder key in a certain amount of time. Otherwise the Quillian will go into full defensive mode and not let anyone on board or near her."

Lifing wide eyes to the other she asked "Fuck Sir, why?"

"Experience. From way back when." Peters face scowled in memory of another long ago surprise attack when he was around 15 on the Elector. That had been scary as shit and cost them a lot in both men and supplies. Worst was that Yondu had ended up facing over six dozen enemies while protecting a seriously wounded Kraglin. Peter had learned to never miss that day with his blaster. "Any ways just realize that this ship is fully capable of doing a hell of a lot of damage automatically if needed. Its why you always have to watch the horizon."

"I understand Sir." She quickly turned back to the screen setting the commands to memory as she had been told to. She wanted to live for a long time to come. Napping at the controls was not a way to reach that goal.

Squeezing the younger members shoulder again Peter continued in an easy voice "Kero just remember this, trust your instincts. If something feels funny to you don't hesitate to bring up the BCC. The computer will kick in and start doing the rest. It also sends an alert to us upper crew that something is going on and it won't take long for one of us to get here. Or take command ourselves."

"Will do Sir, I'll remember."

"Good now lets take a look at these commands." Bringing up a few more screens Peter continued with the instructions showing her how to make the Quillian sing and eventually dance.

GGG

To say Becky Crumpler was less then pleased would be the understatement of the century. She was still farting rainbow sparkles and the cause of her colorful tail was hiding out in his quarters. Yes she wanted her revenge and yes she would get it eventually but she also needed to check up on the Captain for his normal medical stats. Problem was absolutely no one could get in or evidently out of said quarters without the son's express permission. Which he was giving to no one at this time no matter who bitched at him to do so. He was artfully avoiding her thereby seriously ticking her off. She tried catching him on the bridge only to be told he left a few minutes earlier to stop in engineering. So she sprinted to engineering to learn he had to make a pit stop at a cargo hold to pick up some supplies. Right now Becky was laying in wait in a hidden alcove near Yondu's quarters. Peter would have to come by some time and open the door and when he did she would be inside.

And wait she did minute after minute after 30 mind numbing minutes, nearly falling asleep she was so bored out of her mind. But her waiting paid off she could hear the sounds of heavy boots landing on the walkway heading Yondu's way. Stretching stiff muscles she prepared to pounce. Closer the sounds came, that distinctive sound only finely crafted boots worn by a certain class of people on board made. Readying to rush to the door as soon as it was opened she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"God damn Doc if you were that eager to see Dad you could have just told me." Which caused her to squawk in complete and utter shock as the voice came from behind her.

Whirling around at the young mans voice, the doctor screeched out "FUCKING HELL PETER DON'T DO THAT!"

"Don't do what?" He blinked in genuine bafflement at Becky's reaction.

"Sneak up on me like that."

"Umm I didn't sneak up on you. I walked right up to you, hell I even waited a few minutes to see if you would turn around to see me."

"Bullshit you did! I heard you stomping all the way from across the walkway."

Scowling in confusion Peter looked to where she was pointing only to see Drax walking by carrying his ever growing collection of knives and swords. Becky looked in the same direction then started growling through her teeth. "God fucking damnit!"

"No worries Doc, Kraglin says Dad is up and while he isn't looking forward to it knows you need to check him out. He won't say it but Kraglin brought it up and he only bitched for 20 minutes. He didn't throw anything so must mean he is okay with you looking him over."

Tapping her thigh she huffed at the young ravager "He needs to be back in medical Peter. He shouldn't be out like this."

"I know but Yondu does what Yondu wants. Plus now that he is in his cozy little nest it's going to be a bitch getting him out."

"I need to be able to monitor him and if something comes up might make the difference between life and death." She hopped he would agree then they could put the blue bastard back in his med bed and she could start the bubbles on his ass again.

"I thought of that and got a monitor for his wrist. Its what I was doing in the cargo hold. Took way longer to find then it should have." Striding over to the door he typed in a string of commands Becky did her best to memorize. "No chance Doc of getting the code. It changes each time I put it in and only I know the commands it revolves around."

"You know what Peter?" She growled out.

"What?"

Finishing her sentence with a snarl "Your just as big a pain in the ass as your old man."

"I know where do you think I learned it from. I had me a good teacher growing up." Laughing he finished inputting the final numbers and walked through the door.

Only to give his own startled yelp as he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall hard enough to give a pain filled cry. Gripping the hand holding him he applied pressure to the thumb while trying to kick his assailant in the balls. Said attacker moved his legs and only received a kick to the hips. Peter not to be out done tried to kick again but this time he connected with the man's left knee. The man grunted with pain but didn't let up tightening his grip as he pulled him back and slammed the younger man harshly into the wall again. Peter saw stars that time as the back of his skull connected with the wall. The hand holding his throat tightened further causing him to lose air, weaking his own grip as he fought to release himself. For added measure the man holding him plowed his fist into his stomach with enough force that everyone heard the sound of ribs cracking. Trying to free himself one last time he went to punch the other in the chest only to get slammed with a hammer for a fist next to his ear. That one did it for Peter and he slumped in the other mans hand.

"Kraglin put the boy down. I think he learned his lesson." was the calmly ordered command.

Looking over his shoulder the first mate snarled "You sure Captain? I mean I really don't mind hitting him again."

"Yes, I'm sure." The Centaurian looked over at his boy who was hanging limply in the First Mates hand.

"Fine." Dropping the younger man inelegantly to the floor, Kraglin stormed through the door not bothering to look and see if the other man was okay.

Sighing he looked down at his son "Hey Doc glad you're here. I think Peter is going to need you more then me right now."

Becky looked over at the downed ravager and agreed. Kraglin had really done a number on him he wasn't even trying to pick himself up from the floor. Checking out the still open door she could see Drax standing in the walkway wondering what the hell was going on with all the noise.

"Yo Drax could you come here? Need some help with the idiot right now."

Drax always willing to be helpful in his own weird way came into Yondu's quarters and looked down at his fellow guardian. "What did he do to deserve to be assaulted this way? Will I need to go look for the tall shaved headed one for retribution?"

Yondu spoke up to save them all that hassle. Kraglin was not amused right now and if Drax thought he could take him he would be sorely mistaken. When he got this pissed off he fought dirtier then normal and wouldn't hesitate to stab the muscle man somewhere that would bleed quick. "No let him go he has a thing about being locked in rooms he can't leave when he wants. Peter pushed him to far today and he snapped. He'll be okay once he vents some more." And he pitied the poor rookie that Kraglin first spotted. Whoever it was would be scrubbing things for weeks to come.

Nodding at the Captains answer he picked up the boy who gave a very painful groan but didn't put up any fight. Taking him to the couch he laid him down and stepped back letting the Doctor exam him.

Scanning the prone figure before her, she wasn't happy with what she was finding. Concussion definitely, three cracked ribs along with one broken one. Massive bruising starting to form along his entire diaphragm. Larynx heavily abused to the point he wouldn't be able to talk for a few days, which come to think of it wasn't really a bad thing.

Putting her scanner away she looked up to the older Ravager "Fucking hell we need to get him to med bay and into a bed. Think Kraglin ruptured something to go along with all this other shit."

Now Yondu was scowling, if Kraglin had beat his boy this bad when they had company calling soon then it wasn't good. He would have to show his First Mate that even he couldn't get away with this much trauma to his kid. "You serious Doc?"

"I am." Pulling out a pen knife she shined it into the younger mans eyes not happy with how they moved sluggishly. Opening her communicator she barked out a set of orders. "Dante get to the Captains quarters and bring a push bed. Captains boy is down and needs a boo boo stat. Won't be able to walk hell I don't think he is even knows his own name right now." Looking over her shoulder at the other man she amended her orders. "In fact bring two push beds Captain is going to need one to."

"Like hell I'll be dragged all through the ship in one of those. I can walk just fine." He stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You Captain will get into that bed when it gets here. I'll grant you this, you can sit in it if you want but you will take it. You're both going to be in medical till I can get Peter straightened out." She continued to take readings from the non responsive man and became more alarmed as his stats started dipping and surging.

Less then pleased himself with this latest development he would definitely be teaching his First Mate a lesson. He didn't have his arrow right now but he did have his mind. He would be thinking up all sorts of shit Kraglin would be doing for months on end if his boy didn't recover quickly. "Will he be okay?"

"Will know more when we get him to medical but should be. Those beds can heal a hell of a lot. It's the time factor I'm worried about. Even when I heal everything he is still going to need a day or two of bed rest to regain his strength. He is going to be one hell of a sore pup."

Few minutes later her assistant Dante brought one bed up along with another assistant bringing the other. And following both was the main doctor from the planet below them here to follow up with Yondu's treatment. Could it get any better.

"Oh my what happened here?" He asked even as Drax transferred Peter's unmoving form.

"Difference of opinion on the state of door locks. It's a long story and we really need to get him back to medical." Placing a monitor on his chest she nodded for her nurses to take Peter away. "Yondu get on the other bed and don't argue, like I said sit if you want but you're not walking anywhere. If you give me crap I'll knock you out and drag you to med bay." Not giving him time to answer she hurried after the younger man.

Grumping to himself Yondu climbed onto the bed but refused to lay down. Sitting and keeping a razor sharp eye on his kid. Kraglin wasn't going to be happy when he was done with him.

GGG

Peter slowly groaned himself awake. His head was killing him and the rest didn't feel much better. Blinking crud encrusted eyes he tried to move his head to look around only to stop as the pounding in his head increased ten fold.

"Easy Kid, you took a pretty good beating a while ago. You're in medical right now while we get you fixed up."

Peter recognized the sound of his Dad's voice but couldn't figure out why he got the beating in the first place. "Wha…"

Understanding easily what was he was asking Yondu continued to explain. "Kraglin was left to long in a locked room. He snapped about an hour before you showed up and began to stew. When you came in he gave you the full treatment. You're lucky he didn't kill you and probably only reason why he didn't is cause you're my boy."

"Fuck is he okay?" Peter had totally forgotten about that little quirk of Kraglin's. Leave him locked up long enough in a room he couldn't get out of and he started to shut down. Reminded him to much of solitary in the various prisons he had been in over the years.

"For now he is. He's somewhere on the ship blowing off steam. Later I'll have to do something about his behavior. Even he isn't allowed to get away with beating you this bad." Yondu snarled the last few words.

Peter became alarmed at that, he knew what the punishment was for beating a crew member as much as he vaguely remember he had been. 25 lashes with a power whip if the beating happened anywhere besides the blood court or training center. Then Yondu had pulled another rule out of his ass when it came to his son. Anyone beating the shit out of his son outside of those locations received double the amount of lashes along with a salt bath afterward. The rules helped keep the crew steady and less likely to murder each other outside of an easily control place. It didn't stop them from fighting even Yondu knew better then to try and control that. But a black eye or a split lip was vastly different then being admitted to medical and needing some intensive healing in a hurry.

Speaking with alarm Peter tried to change the other mans mind. "Dad you can't do that to Kraglin. It wasn't his fault."

Shaking his head as he responded to his son Yondu told him "Doesn't matter he knows the rules. Knows that no one is allowed to touch you and beat the snot out of you like that other then me."

Peter with a pounding head began to really argue with the other. "No, it was my fault I forgot about his trigger on locks. I was concentrating on giving him time with you which he really needed."

"I know son but rules are rules. If I don't enforce them even on him where will discipline be on this ship."

"I am not going to have you whip that man due to my mistake dad. You would be the one to have to met it out. Since he is First Mate you're the only one that can actually whip him being higher ranked then him. NO it is not going to happen!"

"Peter you don't have a choice in the matter. Do you realize you've been in medical now for the last eight hours?"

'Eight hours? Oh shit' "No but doesn't matter it was my fault what he needs is for me to apologize to him. Not have him beaten by his partner."

"I'm his Captain first partner second." Yondu wasn't any happier with the situation. But he didn't have much choice. It was going to put a serious riff between the two for a while but what else could he do.

While arguing they didn't notice the door opening quietly, letting in the man in question.

Clearing his throat he brought their attention to him. "Peter it's okay he needs to do it."

"KRAGLIN no what in hell. You are NOT getting a whipping cause of my fuck up. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

"Boy, I snapped and nearly killed you. Captains right he needs to enforce the rules for everyone. Including me." The First Mate sighed not looking forward to the whipping but who would.

"Like hell. Dad pick something else for him to do if you wish but he is NOT getting a set of strips cause of MY FUCK UP!" Peter was working himself up into a full blown rage.

Looking at the younger man the two elders could see the flickering lights in his eyes as he began to rage. Both becoming more concerned as a pure white light slowly collected in his fists and spread up and down his body. Peter was totally oblivious to the power circling around him, focusing on the simple injustice of seeing someone he loved whipped to an inch of his life cause he had made a mistake.

Yondu was not sure what the hell was going on with his boy, he had never seen this before. Glancing over at his First Mate to see his reaction he was shocked. Kraglin was looking at the kid as if he had seen this reaction before. If that was the case and he hadn't told him they were going to go a few more rounds.

Kraglin while really not wanting to get whipped tried any ways to explain why it had to happen. Keeping his voice down to calm the volatile man "Peter I want him to do it. I almost killed you cause I lost my temper. I deserve it."

"ENOUGH I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Peter had had enough with a howl of rage he shot his hand towards the taller man bolts of light leaving from his palm. Kraglin was suffused in light so bright Yondu had to turn his head away if he didn't wish to be blinded. A few moments later he felt the lights brightness go down allowing him to turn his head back towards his most loyal crew member. What he saw made his eye widen again. Standing before him unharmed was Kraglin surrounded by a glowing shield of light. From the top of his greasy mohawk to the bottom of his size 12 boots he was encased in a gently glowing light that swirled around him.

Peter was just as shocked as he looked over at the shielded man. "What the fuck?" were his last words before his eyes rolled up into his head and all hell broke loose on the ship.

* * *

And another chapter is done. Hope you all liked it I want to get some more writing done cause I think I only have about one chapter ahead now due to all the crap that has been going on recently. But I also need to work as much as I can on that blanket so going to be dividing time between the two. For now enjoy and let me know if you liked it or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all I managed to get another chapter out this week. I wasn't sure due to a wind storm happening in our area conveniently blowing parts of our roof off YAY. Plus I have been working like crazy trying to get my moms christmas present done before christmas so I can then totally concentrate on working on this story. I've been having to divide my time between work, roof, blanket I'm making and who the hell else knows. But I am now on christmas break for the next two weeks so once I get that blanket done I'm hoping to get some more writing done. I only have 1 more chapter sorta written right now then I have to do some massive writing to keep up. Couple things to keep in mind for this chapter and possibly the next few as well. There is going to be a shit ton of perspective changes from the various characters I have going. I will try and keep those chapters to a minimum so you all don't go insane but be ready for them. Also lots of cussing in this one. Think that is about it. Of course all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own but I'll blame my husband anyways cause that is what a good husband is for lol. Hope you enjoy and have a happy holiday season.

* * *

Kero was on the bridge though her duty didn't start for another hour. Her instincts were nagging all up and down her spine stating trouble was coming and would be here soon. She was pacing on the bridge her boots making firm thuds as she moved trying to figure out what was setting them off. Stopping to look out the thick glass her eyes widened as she spotted something coming from behind the planets moon. The next second every alarm and siren began screeching through the entire ship, the lights switching from the normal daylight colors to blazing red strobes shining on the walls. She felt the vibrations in the floor as the ship started deploying its guns and the BCC came online.

Racing over to the command chair she kicked the lowly ensign out in a move used on her not so long ago and took over the con.

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT!' She thought as she studied the information on the display. "ATTENTION ALL CREW RED ALERT HEAD TO BATTLE STATIONS!"

She watched as her display filled with ship after ship after ship. All heading towards their own and taking aim with their own guns. Scanning her systems she could see the targeting system aiming each gun at a particular target, starting with the ones indicated by scans as having the heaviest weapon payloads. Checking power levels she was happy to see each plant was at 100% and purring like a kitten. Shields were expanding out beyond the ship enough to allow M-ships to launch when needed.

All was in order so far as she could see now she waited for Quill, Kraglin or even Rocket to come and take command. Shouldn't be long normal travel time for them would be only a few minutes. In the mean time she continued to monitor the situation bringing up battle plans and putting them on standby for use later. Checking crew logs she observed personal heading towards the holds where the ships were located. Pressing a series of commands she started up the unlocking and launching procedures.

Trying to figure out what else she needed to do she spotted the blinking light in the upper right hand corner of the screen. She turned to check for the bridge doors opening and one of the upper brass to walk in only to be sorely disappointed.

'Come on, come on, come on, Quill, Kraglin, Rocket.' But no such rescuer was coming. Making a choice and hoping it wouldn't come back to bite her or the crew in the ass she pressed the button.

"This is Kerowyyn Demonsbane of the Ravager Flagship Quillian. State your name and the reason why you are here. If you don't we will open fire."

GGG

Rushing into the room Peter had been placed after spending some time in a booboo Becky slid to a stop at the sight. The kid was laying on the bed as he had been when she checked on him earlier. Yondu's eyes were wide with shock and worry as they swiveled between Quill and a bright cylinder of light.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" She rushed to the bed the younger Ravager was laying, checking his vitals which were fine earlier but were fluctuating all over the place now.

Yondu meanwhile couldn't seem to get his brain to fire. It was too busy trying to understand how his boy had just conjured a whole god damn shield of light when he had barely been able to form a ball so many years ago. Hell they all thought he wouldn't even be able to do that after that fucking sperm donor had been destroyed many years ago. The doctor rushing in and yelling questions finally was able to kick start his brain and his mouth.

Rubbing a hand over his face he responded to the incredulous question."Hell if I know Doc. One-second we are arguing whether I should whip Kraglin next thing Quill is blasting Krags with a line of light."

"Whip Kraglin why in the fuck would you whip him?" she gave him a wide eyed stare.

"Long story, rule before you came on board. Listen whats wrong with the boy?"

"No fucking idea but I'm really getting sick of you Udonta boys causing so much trouble. Can't you assholes simply lay quietly in a bed and recover?"

Yondu chuckled at her remark knowing how true it was that both Peter and himself made horribly lousy patients. Letting her deal with his son he turned to his other problem. "Kraglin can you hear me in there?"

Kraglin had been just as surprised at Peter's light show as the other two, even more so when he found himself surrounded by it. He could breath just fine, see, hear, hell he could tap dance if he wanted to and if he knew how or even what tap dancing was. What he couldn't do was get out which was making him snippy again. Placing a hand on the wall of light it felt warm to the touch, he could even push on it a bit and it would stretch but he couldn't get out. Deciding to sit down till Peter's latest issue was taken care of by the quick moving Doctor he grumpily had to use patience.

"Yeah Captain I can hear you just fine," came the pissy retort.

"You okay? Not hurt or anything?"

"No."

"Well, fuck wonder how we get you out of there?"

Kraglin glared at the problem child under discussion, snarking out a response "Probably have to ask the little bastard when he wakes up."

The doctor still trying to make heads or tails of Peters situation snapped out. "No shit sherlock problem is I don't know when he is going to wake up. What the fuck did you all do to him? He is completely comatose."

Yondu didn't get a chance to respond as every alarm and siren in the place went off. Lights began flashing changing from normal to red and they all could feel the ship vibrating as the guns started deploying.

"WHAT THE FUCK NOW?" She shouted again brandishing a knife suddenly, looking for someone to throw it at.

"Ahh hell no, not now, Why the fuck are they showing up now? KRAGLIN!" Yondu jumped up from his bed automatically calling for his first mate as he prepared to head to the bridge

"Right here boss kinda stuck." Kraglin was leaning on the shield arms folded across his chest as he answered.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Yondu started for the door only to have a firm hand on his arm yank him back.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Bridge, those fuckers we were expecting came a few hours early."

"Yeah well you're not ready to be released to duty? You've only been up for a few days."

"Doc think about it. Who are the people the crew look to for orders when war minded assholes come knocking?"

"You, Kraglin and Peter."

"Right and…"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Exactly."

"Fine but you are not going to the bridge looking like that." Grabbing his arm again she dragged him to the main area and shoved him into a chair. "Stay there give me 2 minutes." Racing into the back storage area she quickly returned with a set of leathers and some weird red and blue contraption.

"Here these are your's had them cleaned and ready for when I actually released you from medical rather then you sneaking off. Put them on quick then I'll put this on."

This happened to be a fake fin. It was in the shape of his old one connected to what looked like a blue rubber shower cap. He looked and saw it actually mimic many of his scars he had on his face and scalp.

"What the hell is this?"

"Back up plan Rocket made it quick once we started getting news of those fuckers." Shoving it on his head after he had dressed, she laid down a special glue that would keep it secure for as long as he needed. "Good thing you don't have any hair up here. Don't try and pull this off. Glue takes a special solution to remove then it comes off easy as spit."

Jiggling his head he was pleased to find that the damn thing didn't move a spec and actually felt good. He had been missing the weight of his old fin and this felt right. Couldn't wait to get the new one.

"Okay Doc I'm on my way to the bridge. Take care of the boy while I go deal with these assholes."

"Good luck and blow one up for me. Fuckers keep interrupting my gossip columns."

"Will do."

GGG

Rocket and Thumper were happliy bitching and moaning about the latest information they had read in Galaxy Guns & Ammo, debating whether the latest neutron cannon really was as powerful as the article said it was.

"Listen I just don't see how they can get that much power out of such a shitty power transfer case when the wiring is subpar and did you see that focus diamond chiller? It was a joke." Rocket complained.

His feet up on the console as he leaned back in his chair Thumper agreed with the raunchy raccoon "Yeah its complete crap but that asmonian steel barrel is pretty sweet. It could definitely handle the power if the rest of the components were upgraded properly."

"That's for damn sure. Now did you see on page 56 that new sighting glass they had in there?" Rocket pointed to the item in question on the side screen.

"Oh hell yes that fucker is sweeeeeeet." He practically drooled at he looked at the specs.

"Going to see if we can persuade Schumk-Lord or Blue to make a stop in that area and pick up a couple to play with." rocket

Thumper looked at Rocket funny when he mentioned the name Blue. He was the only one that got away with calling the Captain that. Last person other then Rocket to try it found himself washing the outside of the ship with his toothbrush.

"Rocket had a question for you been wondering for a while now?"

"Hmm what?" He was busy making adjustments to the control console for the last power plant to have the new module installed later.

"How do you get away with calling the Captain Blue?"

Rocket looked up from his station with a sober look on his face. "It's a long story, well not really but goes back to when we were fighting Ego."

"Ego? Wasn't that the living planet? Heard he got killed off a few years ago."

"Yeah we killed him." Right then the alarms started blaring as the sirens went off all through the ship. Both could feel as the guns automatically started to deploy. Screens lit up all through engineering as every single readout began to display information not only about the Quillian but also the other ships that came to call. "Which I'll talk about later. Looks like the bastards showed up early. You have the power stations controls?"

Dropping his feet to the ground be began taking stock of his own readouts "Yep looking good and responding as they should. Peter won't need to worry about lack of power those new modules are holding."

"Set up a relay to auto cut to the life support one if one fails. It's the strongest of the lot and can handle shooting all the guns and getting us the fuck out of here if need be."

"On it." Bringing up the display he did as ordered then switched to the gunnery control to see what they were dealing with. "Holy Shit Rocket look at them fuckers."

Glancing over his shoulder the raccoons own eyes widened before opening his own control screen. "Fucking hell why did they send so many?"

"You saying the Quillian can't handle them all?" First time Thumper had ever heard doubt in the smaller guys voice.

"Oh the ship can handle it. It's why it's built the way it is. But fuck all those ships, this might be a long one and we won't get away unscathed." Punching in some more commands he began calling up the repair squads and sending them to their own stations for when the ship took hits it couldn't auto repair itself quickly.

"Set auto repair to 75%."

"Just 75%?"

"Yeah we will probably need the power more for guns first off. We can go all the way down to 30% before we reach critical but would prefer to avoid that."

"Sure boss auto repair set and power reroutes done. All that's left is whatever they want to do on the bridge." Looking at masked bandit he could see his tail fluffed up to twice its normal size as it swished back and forth with eagerness. "You going up to the bridge?"

"Nah be better if I stay here with your ugly mug. Something goes wrong quicker to get to the problem from here."

"Sounds good, now checking out these readings…" Thumper began comparing stats with Rocket as they waited to see what would come next.

GGG

Becky really didn't need this shit right now. She was busy preparing her own staff for any causalities that came in when she wanted to deal with the issue of Peter and the glow light that was Kraglin. She hadn't a clue how to break him out of it and Peter was for all intents and purposes in his own happy little coma. She had tried using the typical drugs to get him to wake up but each time one was fed in his body did its own light show. The Doc would then check his vitals and all those lovely drugs that were put in his system would be gone.

"Dante how are those standby's coming?"

"All set and at their duty stations throughout the ship."

"Good I'm going to go check on the kid and Kraglin see if I can come up with something else to try."

"Good luck."

"Going to need it fucker is as stubborn as his old man." She responded as she moved towards the other room.

"That's for damn sure."

Walking into the private room of Peter and the glow-stick she frowned at the problem laying in the bed. Kraglin had really done a number on him, placed in his own booboo as soon as they arrived in medical, the computer went to town trying to fix the man. It had managed to correct all his issues physically but the damage was still going to take a toll on him. He was going to be one hell of a sore guy for next few days as he recovered. He would be doing much better if he didn't decide that Kraglin needed to be lit up like a god damn light bulb but no one ever said he was the smartest kid around.

"Yo dim bulb hows the idiot doing now?" She asked nicely as she walked in the room.

Kraglin glowered at her or was that glowed at her she couldn't help smiling to herself. "Kid is still out of it. Hasn't moved since the last time you checked on him."

"Damn I was hoping he would have done something. I really don't like Yondu on the bridge by himself in his condition. He is going to have to have one hell of a poker face."

"You're telling me. I should be up there with him instead I'm stuck here."

"Any idea's?"

"Maybe I could help?"

Whirling around the doctor found Mantis standing just outside of the door. Antennae down shyly but eyes bright with the need to help.

"Mantis what are you doing here?"

"Drax told me what happened to Peter. He said he would be okay so I continued with my studies."

"Okay so that doesn't explain why you are here."

"I came cause I felt my old Masters power. Peter is the only one here on the ship that has it."

"Yeah no one of knew about this. So what can you do to help?"

Mantis moved to the beds side looking over the prone mans still form. Reaching out a hand she gently touched his, closing her eyes she felt what was going on with him. Opening she met the eyes of the doctor then the first mates. "He is overwhelmed. The power flowing through him is over flowing through his mind and it is not able to control it. He does not have the training for it."

"Shit now what do we do. We need to get Kraglin out of there." Becky scowled at this latest problem.

"I might be able to calm his power. Enough where his mind could regain control and awake. How he would free the tall one I do not know." she shrugged her shoulders at the doctor.

"Do it Mantis nothing else we've tried has worked."

Nodding she reached for Peters hand again closing her eyes and breathing slowly. For a time nothing happened as the dark haired young lady held him. Watching closer the two others in the room noticed as the young Ravager's breathing began to increase along with his muscle movements. Mantis opened her eyes and smiled.

"Peter will wake in a few minutes. His power is calmed for now and he can regain control of himself."

"Thank you Mantis. Do you know if he will be able to free Kraglin?"

"Possibly once he awakes he might have more control over himself."

"Here's hoping." Becky stood at the foot of the bed waiting to see how Peter would respond. Kraglin watched hoping to get out of being a fucking light bulb.

GGG

Yondu strode through the halls of his ship heading towards the bridge. He ignored the looks of the crew as he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He didn't like admitting this to himself let alone anyone else but he really wasn't feeling up to dealing with this shit. What he wanted to do was go back to bed, snuggle into the covers and go to sleep. But he didn't have that option while Peter was down and Kraglin was a light bulb. Pausing a moment he could feel as another gun started deploying. The vibrations through the hull were very distinctive and he smiled. He loved this ship like he had no other in a long time. It was big it was mean it had a shit ton of guns everywhere, and it was given to him by his son which made it perfect. Firepower made everything better and boy did he need to feel better.

Taking the lift up to the bridge level he leaned against the walls to catch his breath. This was going to be hard if the commander on the other end was a complete and total dick. Considering what was happening in other parts of the galaxy that wasn't far off. Why would someone go to all that trouble when things were working out just fine? Oh well assholes were assholes and they needed lessons taught to them just as much as the non assholes did. Yondu knew that very well he grinned evilly as he thought about what he was going to do. Leaving the elevator he marched through the hall to the bridge door, taking a deep breath to settle himself he walked in to hear the words.

"…you don't we will open fire."

Let the fun begin was Yondu's thoughts and he emerged onto the bridge.

GGG

Peter slowly came too, blinking his eyes against a bright glare in front of them. He felt tingly through his entire body and hadn't a clue as to what happened. One minute he remembers arguing with Yondu next he felt a surge of something then nothing. Trying to see against the glare he squinted at the figure standing near it.

"Kraglin that you?"

"Bout time you woke up boy." He growled out.

Blinking and rubbing at his eyes he saw that the First Mate was actually in the golden light shining directly at him. Still fuzzy headed he said the only thing he could think of. "Umm why do you look like a giant glowing light bulb?"

Heaving a deep belly sigh Kraglin ran his hand through his hair. "Cause you put this on me ya idjit when you decided I wasn't going to get the whipping I deserved for almost killing you."

Those were the words needed to jump start Peter's memory and caused him to snarl. "And you sure as shit still will NOT be whipped. Not on my watch not when you don't deserve it."

"Peter easy, just take it easy. We kinda got the idea but we have bigger problems right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Our guests came early and Yondu is on the bridge trying to deal with them now."

"YONDU? What the fuck is he doing up there. He isn't strong enough to fuck with those assholes." Sitting up straight on the bed at the thought of his dad dealing with those bastards in his condition.

Waving his hand within his bright private prison "Didn't leave us much choice Quill. You were out of it. I am stuck in this glowing thing and Yondu was the only one free."

"FUUUUUUUCK!"

"You said it. Now onto more immediate problems. Think you could get me out of this?" He waved his hand around indicating the encasement trapping him.

Peter looked at the tall man and tried to figure out what the hell he had done. He remembered shooting something out of his hand but it was fuzzy. Studying his hand he felt a tingling sensation again. "I'm not sure how I made it in the first place."

The doors opened admitting Dr Crumpler and Mantis who had stepped out to take care of a few things. "Maybe I can help?" Mantis offered quietly.

"Mantis sure anything you can do to help." Peter said eagerly.

"I don't know how you actually use the power. But I remember Ego stating you had to focus on what you wanted and the power would come to you. Try focusing on what you would like."

"It's worth a shot Peter, Yondu is trying to hold down the fort but we could really use Kraglin right now."

Before he could say anything else they all felt and heard as the main foward gun went off followed in rapid succession as the other guns were turned loose. "Oh shit shit shit. Kraglin we need you out of there now. Hell I need out of here." Closing his eyes he focused like he had done all those years ago when he was on Ego's planet. Opening his palm towards Kraglin he imagined the shield disappearing completely. The power he remembered from that long time past came flowing at his command and when he opened his eyes next the shield was gone and Kraglin was stretching in relief. Then they felt as the guns went off again and a call blaring out for all crew to head to the ships.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Kraglin swore "Peter go to the bridge and deal with Yondu. I'll take care of the ships." Racing out of the room he headed to the ship holds.

Peter reached over to grab the blanket of him when his hand was stopped. Looking up he saw Becky frowning down at him and getting ready to open her mouth to say something. He wasn't going to let her. "Sorry Doc no time to for your bullshit. Have to go and see what fun Dad is up to." Pulling the blanket off he swung his legs over the bed and slid off.

"Peter you are not going anywhere. You need to stay here…"

"Doc no time for this shit. I'm needed on the bridge and you're going to be needed soon once the crews come back." Not paying her any more attention he grabbed his long coat from the hook and raced out. Never noticing the slight glow that surrounded him.

"GOD DAMN ALL MALES OF THE UDONTA CLAN!" She bitched as loud as she could even as she turned to return to the main room of med bay. Because no matter what she would prefer she knew Peter was correct she would be needed soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try and get the next one out next week. Leave a review and tell me what you think if you like. Otherwise Merry Christmas if I don't see you next week.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all hope you had a great Christmas. Mom really loved her presents. I gave her a blanket, slippers, vase with flowers and catch all basket. Still haven't had the new roof put on our house. Can't get hold of the guy who was suppose to do it. For some reason he doesn't seem to want to answer his phone while he is puking his guts out with the flu. Husband is friends with his father so that is how we know he is sick as a dog. But don't worry no money has changed hands yet.

This chapter has a little of this and a little of that in it with a ton of cursing so people are warned. Grammar and spelling again excuse cause I wanted to get this chapter out. I need to write more for the story but wanted to get something to you all. I skipped last week putting a chapter out in favor of doing a quick little one shot Christmas special. If you haven't read that yet please go over and do so. From the reviews I received from it people thought it was very cute. And I had a ball writing it. Come for the family stay for the laser shooting reindeers hahahahaha.

Remember lots of perspective changing's going on for a while as a warning if your eyes start to cross from the action going on.

* * *

Yondu strode through the doors as he heard a junior crew member say.

"…you don't we will open fire."

Already he was liking the girl even if he didn't know her name. She had balls if she was threatening the fucker on the other side of the viewer, knowing she didn't have any true authority to fire the guns. If she would fire that would be for another day, he was here on his bridge on his ship and he was going to enjoy this.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." He greeted as he walked onto the bridge in no way affected by a floor that looked like empty space with stars shining all around. "I leave for a few minutes to take a piss and next thing you know, some Nova Corp Scum decide to show up and cause all sorts of horse shit. What ya'll fuckwits doing in this corner of the galaxy so far from home and your pussy planet?"

The man being addressed by the Ravager Captain was dressed in the uniform of a Nova Corp Commander but there was something slightly off from it. Certain badging was missing and others had been replaced by different shaped ones. Looking deeper into the opposite bridge he could see the other crew were wearing the same type of uniform with the same missing or different badging. Going with what he knew was happening he snorted to himself at the arrogant twat in front of him.

GGG

Supreme Commander of the New Nova Empire Fleet Gordon Anton Vaas smiled to himself. He was sitting in the command chair of the latest creation of the former Nova Corp the new flagship Nemesis. Very pleased with the size of the ship and the weapons it sported. It was over 4000 meters long and 3000 meters tall with 50 millimeter guns in a triangle configuration on both the bow and aft sections. Missile ports could be seen on either side of the bow in a row of eight each with a launch rate of every 54 seconds per. They carried over 6000 in their inventory of the one ship. They had a huge cargo area for both their storage and warships of which they had over 200. A flat sheet grey the bridge was located on the very top of the ship like a large dome able to see the stars around him. The power supply was the latest in fuel efficiency design with the tanks stored in deeply armored compartments. It was built with three power plants all interconnected supplying life support to weapons to environmental conditions. The crew was very proud to have the ability to serve on her.

Gordon Anton Vaas was a tall man standing 6.6 with a brawny body. Able to bench press at least 600 pounds one of his favorite ways to discipline a wayward solider was to have them fight him. If they lasted 30 seconds they lived if they didn't they died and someone else replaced them. Bald as a pool ball on top but with an impressive grey mustache curling around his face. His face was hard with deep set eyes, the left showing a scar going from his temple to his chin. A stubborn chin indicated a man that was used to getting his way even if he had to rip someones head off in order to do so. Broad shouldered with ripping chest muscles, arms the size of watermelons showed tendons with power in them. A firm stomach, narrow waist that tapered down into powerful legs that could kill you with a properly placed kick.

He had taken over this new ship along with the fleet of 50 ships that worked along side it. He was confident there wasn't another fleet around that was as impressive as his was.

Commander Vaas knew that nothing else in space compared to his newest toy and to see the Ravager ship hovering over the planet he grinned to himself. He had been given minimal info on the Quillian but wasn't worried, no space pirate vessel was worth a damn in his book and he didn't anticipate this one being any different. It did look newer then most he had come across but he was confident in his ship. He was unimpressed with the ship as it simply hung there waiting to be fired upon like a sitting aquatic avian and he had so been looking forward to trying out his new guns. Giving orders to move from behind the moon he smirked at the smaller ship and no doubt the panic that was ensuing with their arrival. Only to have his eye widen and mouth to crack open a touch as he viewed the changes taking place.

The sleek sides of the ship he had been sneering at changed before his eyes. More guns then he had ever seen on one ship began to deploy. Three rows all down the each side of it along with guns coming from the top and bottom. Missile ports opening at the bow and stern as it rotated to take aim at his own ship. Openings large enough to allow a dozen ships to fly out at once yet still shielded to deflect incoming shots.

"Sir detecting massive power increases on Ravager ship. More power then I've ever seen being made on a ship to be truthful." Commander Vaas brought up his own console reading the same info his navigator was telling him. The power rates were actually climbing, matching then exceeding what his own ship was capable of producing.

"Where the fuck are they getting all that power from? This ship is the latest in technology and supposed to be the best? Fuckena I'm going to kill whoever lied about this ship when we reassigned it to our fleet."

"Sir do you wish to open a channel to the Ravager ship?"

Vaas continued to look out the bridge window at the other ship. Making plans to somehow capture and learn its secrets. He would have it if it proved better then the one he flew now. "Yes open one and lets see exactly who Yondu Udonta and Peter Quill really are."

"Right away sir."

Commander Vaas was seriously annoyed that his call was not answered right away instead taking at least 5 minutes before it was acknowledged. Then when they finally got around to it instead of seeing the blue body of the Ravager Captain. A skinny blonde haired female answered boldly even though he could tell she was hiding something.

"This is Kerowyyn Demonsbane of the Ravager Flagship Quillian. State your name and the reason why you are here. If you don't we will open fire."

GGG

Kerowyyn waited for the response to her question, nervous that she wouldn't be able to pull this bluff off the way it needed to be. The man that came on the viewer was large, bald and someone you don't want to underestimate. How she wished the Captain was here.

Someone must have heard her wish and decided to answer it.

"Well, well, well look what we have here." The Captain smoozed as he walked in. "I leave for a few minutes to take a piss and next thing you know some Nova Corp Scum decide to show up and cause all sorts of horse shit. What ya'll fuckwits doing in this corner of the galaxy so far from home and your pussy planet?"

Kero breathed a sigh of relief even if she didn't show it. Vacating the Captains chair quickly she slid to another console bringing up her preprograms. Yondu without missing a beat slid into the open seat, secretly happy he was sitting down to deal with this latest complication in their lives.

Supreme Commander of the new Nova Empire scowled down his nose at the blue bastard that addressed him so rudely. He would show these society rejects who the true scum was. "I am Supreme Commander of the New Nova Empire Fleet Gordon Anton Vaas and you must be Yondu Udonta I've heard so many things about."

"That's me, now like I was saying earlier what you fuckwits all doing here?"

Raising an eyebrow at the pirate Anton Vaas was looking forward to slapping him around. "We have an order for you and your peoples arrest. We are to transport you all to the nearest New Nova Empire planet where your crimes will be read to you then transported to the kiln. Your assets will be frozen and your ship confiscated." He licked his lips mentally thinking about the ship he was viewing.

"Hmm well now seems you came all the way out here for nothing. See we here don't have much interest going with you nor letting you on the ship. So why don't you save yourself the bother and go find some lawyers or politicians who really need to be sent to the kiln." Yondu pretended to inspect his nails in front of the annoying bastard.

"It wasn't a request. Lower your weapons and prepare to be boarded."

"Really then if that is the case mind if I say one last thing to my crew before hand?"

Suspicious of the tone, he didn't think the Centaurian would give up this easily "Very well."

Pressing a button to activate the ship speakers Yondu address the crew. "Well, you raunchy bastards looks like we are being told to surrender so we can be sent off to the kiln. The guy in charge of this little fleet is letting me say one last thing to you all before he comes to take us away. So at this time all I can say now is FIRE!" Yondu shouted the command to his eager troops that immediately began firing at the flag ship of the fleet. The guns cycling through easily as shot after shot came from the Quillian taking aim at the other ships in the fleet.

On board the Nemesis the crew watched with wide eyes as shot after shot from the lone ship was aimed at them. They had a super fast recovery time on their own ship but this was astounding. Vaas frowned even as he ordered the shields to max and to return fire he needed to get on that ship and learn its secrets.

"How in the hell are they launching so many plasma energy bolts? No ship in the last 100 years has had a recovery time like that black bastard."

"Sir trying to get more information but scanners are being blocked. Some from the shots fired but some from whatever they are using as metal plating on that damn thing."

Vaas continued to sit up as he gave commands "Launch missiles disable it and board her once it is. I want that ship."

"Launching sir."

Smug in the face of his ships real weapons payload he was pleased to see multiple rounds fired and heading towards the Quillian.

"YO douchebag!" Yondu called from the viewer where he was temporary forgotten. "Shouldn't have done that." With his own smug look he gave another command. "Hey boys light 'em up"

The Nemesis crew watched on the screen as a fleet of ravager ships left its hold. Thinking to hit and destroy them as they launched they were dismayed to see the larger ship was able to hold shields till they could get out of the line of fire. Then once out of the direct line they started blasting the missiles aimed at the Quillian then attacking the smaller ships in the New Nova Empire. Aiming not to destroy but to disable. Ravagers liked loot and all those pretty ships were bound to have some nice stuff. The M-ships concentrated on the littles ones staying clear of the main ship so their own home could knock the crap out of it.

"Sir your orders?" Asked the first mate of the Nemesis.

Commander Vaas glared at the other Captain with the smug look and was seriously pissed off. How dare that pirate scum laugh at him when he was commanding the greatest fleet of the New Nova Corp empire. "Launch our own ships teach those bastards a lesson."

"Aye sir."

GGG

Peter raced up to the bridge determined to help his dad out with whatever he might need. Yondu was very good at bluffing but even he had his limits and Peter knew he was reaching his. He really wished there was something he could do to help Yondu get better especially with all the shit that was happening. The Nova Corp he knew had been over thrown by these assholes and he wasn't about to lay around and see over 1000 planets that had been at peace for years get blow to hell. But that was for later now he had a parent to watch over, a ship to manage and a bunch of over blown with their own self importance prats to teach a lesson to.

Walking through the bridge doors he ignored the stars shining underneath him and the battles going on around the ship. He looked up at the viewer checking out the man on the other side and frowned. His uniform wasn't the standard Nova Corp so he must be one of the new assholes and he didn't look happy at the pummeling his crew was giving them. Grinning to himself he walked over to the pilot console the blond gal was sitting at. He hadn't had a chance to really work with her full potential but he would get around to it once all the other problems in his life settled down.

Tapping her shoulder he was pleased when she only glanced at him and returned to her screen.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Kero remember when I told you that the Quillian could sing and if done correctly she would dance?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, Darling its time to let her dance." With a wide grin she vacated her seat to the elder Ravager who slid in. Pressing a series of commands she watched as another set of displays she had never seen came on. They listed in even more detail, power flows, navigation, targeting arrays and many more all down to the last decimal point detail.

Grabbing the cyclic and weapon control stick in his right hand, his left held the thruster collective, then placing his feet in the foot pedals which handled rudder control, he began to make her dance.

GGG

Vaas watched as another Ravager came onto the bridge, taking the seat of the blond who had first addressed him. He brought up his own screen and realized that the man was Peter Quill who he had also been told about briefly. Studying him he didn't see anything special about him till he looked closer and it looked like a glow surrounded him as he worked.

"First Mate Forshee focus in on the man that just came onto the Ravager bridge. I want you to scan for anything and everything you can about him. Get me info and I want it now."

"Yes Sir, but their shields and armor is making it very difficult to get any information."

"Don't give me excuses give me answers and give them to me NOW!" Vaas shouted at the shorter man.

The first mate quickly began calibrating the ships scanners trying to focus on the younger man that had the commanders interest. He frowned as his readings were giving him incomplete information on his biology and origins. He wasn't happy when he realized earlier that the ships sensors couldn't penetrate as deeply as they should have been able to. The opposite ship was built out of material he had never seen before but what he could scan from it, it was both harder then anything he knew of and flexible. Like the commander he was very interested in boarding her and finding out all her secrets.

"Sir forwarding what information I can gather but whatever that ship is made out of is a bitch to scan. It's going to take more time to get what you want…"

"Sir the Ravager Mother ship is moving and coming about our starboard side. Firing all guns. HOLY SHIT SIR, Look at the power readings" hollered the second mate.

Looking at their consoles the First Mate and Commander both widened their eyes as the Quillian began to move slicing through space with ease and speed. It slid around to their starboard side aiming the middle row of guns at a specific point just past where the bridge on the Nemesis was located.

The First Mate began to determine where the shots were going to hit and when he discovered it he turned quickly to Vaas. "Sir we have to move now. They're aiming at the central power plant. They take that out and we are sitting dead in space."

"WHAT how in the hell can they take it out. The power array is buried in the ship."

"Not sure how but they can. Have you seen the power levels that ship can produce? Fuckers are going to blow us all up."

"Well, you dumb fuck move move move. Get us out of here. Open fire on that bastard and disable them." The Commander shouted at the crew who hurried to obey him.

Blasting orders over the comms the First Mate snarled "Launching missiles full spread all guns engage. Fleet ships aim for the Quillian hit whatever you can. KILL HER!"

GGG

The fleet ships the ones that were left from the armanda began to fly towards their own mother ship to defend her. The Ravager ships following and blasting away at even more of them. Both factions working to destroy as many of the other side as they could while saving their own flag ships. But the Ravagers had more experience with fast in and out fighting. Their lives depended on it a hell of a lot more often plus they had no problem killing others if it got them out of their hair.

Fighting was intense as both sides dueled, slicing and dicing through space as each worked to defend the large battle ships. Ravager M-ships blazed rainbow trails as they circled around the fleet ships while they opened fired and tried to destroy the pirates.

Kraglin in his own M-ship concentrated on one of the smaller fleet ships located in the back of the main fleet. He loved his ship and the way it purred through space. Sleek, responsive and loaded with so many weapons it would choke a Kree enforcer with envy, it was his own pride and joy. The Iron Loyalty was a gift to him from the guardians given at the same time as when the Quillian was gifted to Yondu. Well, not the same day it was three days later actually when they surprised him with it. They had all been focusing on showing Yondu and himself the in's and outs of the main ship and at the time he hadn't realized it keeping him far away from one of the cargo holds. Peter knew that if he had been shown the ship the same day as they gave the Quillian to his dad that Kraglin would have been torn between looking at his Captains ship and wanting to drool over his own. So instead they had waited a few days to let the large ship grow on them before presenting him with the brand new M-ship.

It was 35% larger then his old M-ship and it used that extra size to great advantage. It had a large main engine that allowed him to fly twice as fast through space as his old one. With just a flick of the wrist he could have it doing rolls, dives and twists. But the weapons were something else, rate of fire was an astounding at over 100 plasma rounds a second out of each of the six gun turrets. It had built in auto fire that allowed him to target one ship with a set of guns then target another and set another pair to that one. Taking out three targets at once with the plasma cannons was useful since they could be firing while he took aim with a whole other system of missiles. They were small didn't have much range but they were extremely deadly for the range they had. Packing the tiny missiles onto the ship was surprisingly easy due to the fact that each one was only as large as Kraglin's hand. They were compact expanding to three times their size once they hit a vacuum. Designed by Rocket he carried a little over 300 on his ship which auto loaded them as they were fired.

It had been loaded onto the Quillian with a space resistant paint that reflected radio signals off it. Any ship other then the Yondu's wouldn't be able to track it easily making it very handy for stealthy missions. Or coming up on the blind side of ships and taking out the power systems so they would sit in space till they could come back to loot it. Right now Kraglin was aiming for that smaller ship due to unusual scanner readings indicating something really special was on board. He wasn't sure what was on it but he was going to take it out and see what they were trying to hide.

Flying faster he took aim at his target and launched all six guns and a set of missiles at what the scanners were saying was the power supply. Smiling with satisfaction as they hit he watched as the ship slowed down and began to list to port. He began to take aim at another ship when his communication board started beeping insensately. Wondering why Yondu would be trying to contact him at this moment when they were busy he opened the radio to find out what he wanted.

"Obfonteri? Kraglin Obfonteri? Don't shoot us you nitwit. We have family on board and Peter I'm sure would be VERY annoyed to know you shot at us."

Kraglin shocked to hear a voice he didn't expect to hear unless he was under arrest at some point brought up the view screen. There on the screen was the last person he would expect to be this far out.

"Nova Prime?

GGG

Peter didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying himself. He hadn't had a good excuse to put the Quillian through her paces since they finished building her. He pushed the throttle in for more speed even as he swung her around to begin hitting the other ships side. Just like when they were going after Ronan's ship they opened fired and aimed for one spot that sensors stated the main power was. The Quillian, obedient to her Masters son's commands, fired rapidly from her center guns while the top and bottom auto fired on any enemy ships that tried to stop her. Feeling the vibration as the cannons let loose Peter watched as the power plants responded to the battle, actually increasing their levels to make up for the rapid drain of them. Shields, guns, life support, and everyday use wasn't putting a strain on the systems yet. But it was only a matter of time before they did. This was the ships first real battle and now would be the time for something to go wrong.

Watching the screen for trouble, taking aim at the other ship Peter didn't let those things totally distract him from what was happening to the Captain. He could see he was trying to keep the bluff going but Yondu was far from totally well and it was beginning to show. He was slipping just a bit more in his seat, his eyes were widening in that way that said he was trying to stay awake. He couldn't whistle at the moment because of the screen and they would see how his arrow didn't respond as it should. Thinking hard he wished there was more he could do for the Centaurian, something that would allow Yondu to get back to the way he was before he was shot in the head. That is when most of their problems started and if he wasn't so busy he would take some time to curse at his wife's crazy sister.

Nebula was a thorn in all their sides with her quest to kill her father. One of her best features though if he was being honest with himself, was that she sent the best birthday presents for her niece and nephew. She only met with them once a year so she didn't contaminate their young minds with her homicidal tendencies. Why he was thinking of her now he hadn't a clue but hoped she was far away so he didn't have to deal with her crazy along with the rest right now.

He continued to focus on his shots of the other ship but continued to think on what he possibly could do for Yondu. He really wanted his dad to just be better and everything go back to normal with his family. Glancing again at the blue man his eyes widened at what he saw. Cutting the video feed he pressed a command on the display before jumping from his seat to where Yondu had slumped over.

"Yondu, YONDU! DAD! Wake up?" Peter grabbed him before he could slide out of his chair. So focused on caring for his unresponsive parent he didn't see the glow in his hands. Looking up he focused on Kerowyyn. "Kero you're in charge till I get back. Just shoot anything you see unless you get orders from one of the Family or Upper Officers." Not waiting for a response Peter left carrying the man who raised him as his own, in his arms to Med bay.

Kero blinked at the sudden change of command before returning to the chair Peter had been piloting from. Taking the controls in hand she studied the display for a moment before continuing where the red head had left off.

To the other crew on the bridge she cleared her throat then stepped into the place that she seemed to be falling into. "Okay you dogs lets show these traitorous bastards our teeth." With the cheers of the crew behind her she opened fired on the opposite flagship.

* * *

There you all go for this week. Hope to have more next week. If you liked it please let me know. Otherwise I'll continue to write for my own amusement but the reviews let me know that others are enjoying what I put down. LONG LIVE YONDU!


	15. Chapter 15

Had to edit this chapter really quick. I ended up having to work on Saturday for longer then planned so didn't have much time to work on this chapter. Wanted to say to those that have been leaving reviews. I am soooo sorry I haven't said this yet but thank you so much. I really love hearing how you all are enjoying this story. I'm so excited to be writing it and getting reviews to me means others are loving it as well. So thank you thank you thank you for taking the time to review and let me know that you are all enjoying this story. When your reading this chapter might want to take your time. There are many perspective changes going on due to activity happening in various spots at the same time. So it will go back and forth a bit as I cover things. Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine of course but I'll still blame the husband lol. Hope you enjoy this next chapter it was fun writing it.

* * *

"You bloody fools. I'll kill you myself if you don't take down that Ravager scum." Shouted Commander Vaas froth spitting from his mouth.

"Working on it Sir, those M-ships of theirs are quick as hell. Every time we get a line on them they duck behind the Quillian for a few moments. The shields on that ship are outrageous."

"I don't care what they are just kill that damn ship. Take it out and take them out. I want them floating and I want them floating now!"

"Yes Sir!" First Mate Forshee rolled his eyes where his superior couldn't see it. He was processing all the information they could scan on the other ship but it was difficult. When they first started they could get some things but now with the radiation from both fleets spreading through space it was damn near impossible. The shields on that ship had strengthened to the point they couldn't penetrate any deeper then to say it had a lot of power it could generate quickly. He was trying to figure out where the propulsion system was or maybe the life support, if they could take out either one then the other ship would have to concentrate on other things.

Studying his displays intently he couldn't find any opening that would do what they needed. They would have to do what the Ravagers were doing to them focusing on one spot and shooting the shit out of. Problem was the Nemesis shields were not nearly as enduring as the Quillian's. The other ships shields regenerated much quicker then theirs due to the higher power availability, he really wanted to get on that blasted thing and learn its secrets.

Commander Vaas looked out of the bridge windows till a blip on his display focused his attention to something out of the ordinary. It was an M-ship that seemed to be larger then the others, it was dragging one of their own support vessels towards the Quillian.

"Delta ships concentrate on Ravager ship at coords 54,76. It's dragging one of ours." He barked out, watching with satisfaction as the delta squad broke off their individual fighting to converge on the Ravager ship. He grinned as they all let loose their weapons knowing at least this ship wouldn't be making it back. There was no way the Quillian would be able to save it and then he could figure out what was so special about that little supply ship. It had always hung back from the rest of the fleet. At the time he hadn't made much about it due to needing to get out to this part of space.

Grinning in feral satisfaction at how his flight squadrons were going to bring him at least one victory in this blasted battle. Only to watch in astonishment as the rounds of fire and missiles slid on by the ship.

"What in the flying fuck happened?" He bellowed to his bridge crew. Opening the radio again he ordered delta squad to make another attack. "And this time don't miss you rat bastards. Take that Ravager out and take him out NOW!"

Delta squad circled around, directing another round towards the slower moving ships. Vaas smirked knowing this time his men wouldn't miss. If they did they knew he would ship them home via his own ships cannons heads first. Leaning back in his chair steepling his fingers in front of him he watched in anticipation of the kill. This time the rounds did connect but instead of a glorious spray of fire and death there was only a single flash of the brightest clear white light he had ever seen. Once he blinked the spots from his eyes not only was the Ravager ship gone but the one it was towing as well.

"What the fuck you cretins do? I told you to destroy the enemy ship not our own!" he snarled.

The second mate who had been following the battle gulped before interrupting the Commanders rant. "Sir they didn't. According to the scanners the weapons fired were all aimed at the M-ship. None were directed towards the supply vessel."

"Then how in the hell do you explain why its gone?"

"I have no information at this time. It simply vanished from the screen."

"You find out what the hell happened and you find out now! I want to know what was so special about that ship."

"Yes Sir!"

"Command Vaas your attention please." The First mate called out.

"What is it now Forshee?"

"The Ravager Fleet it's pulling back."

"WHAT?!"

Circling his chair to address the Commander director Foreshee repeated his statement "The Ravagers, they're retreating."

Racing to his feet he bellowed to the bridge in general "NO THAT IS NOT ALLOWED! You call our ships and have them take out as many of their people as you can. I want some of them alive!"

Turning back to his screen Lieutenant Forshee was about to do as ordered when his own eyes widened. "Sir all the enemy ships are gone."

"WHAT? HOW? WHAT BULL SHIT IS THIS?" Spittle and rage were making the Commander look like a rabid dog.

"HOLY CRAP SIR, THE QUILLIAN!"

The entire bridge crew, hell the entire fleet watched as first the ravager ships just disappeared if they hadn't already made it into the Quillian. Even the ones that had been disabled or almost totally destroyed. But what really flabbergasted them was how they were facing the Flagship one moment and the next it was flat out gone.

"Scanners now!" Screeched Vaas.

"Sir I have them they are…"

"What? where are they? Chase them down NOW!" He pounded over to the second mate.

"Can't Sir."

Glaring down at the shivering man he snarled "Why not you miserable cur?"

"They are already 20 light years away and growing."

"How in the hell did they get so far so fast?" He narrowed his eyes as he listened to the crewmate.

"Sir detected a massive power spike just before they took off."

"GOD DAMN IT I WANT THAT BLOODY FUCKING SHIP!" He raged at the air. Grabbing the second mate by the throat he threw him across the room where he hit the wall with a messy crunch. The body sliding wetly down leaving a streak of red, two guards standing at the door hurried over and finding the poor sod still breathing carried him down to medical and out of the cross hair of the pissed off Commander.

Pointing a finger at his first mate he growled "You find those bastards and you get us to them asap. I want that ship and I want to know how in the hell they did what they did. NOW!"

Jumping to obey the Commander the first mate set a course to follow the Quillian even if scanners indicated that they were out of range now completely.

GGG

"Nova Prime? What in the fuck are you doing all the way out here?" Kraglin asked in astonishment. She was the last person he ever expected to see out here.

"Mr. Obfonteri I would gladly tell you the entire tale of how we arrived at this location and time. But there are other matters to attend to." Nova Prime looking as prim and proper as always arched her eyebrow at the space pirate with humor. She knew how weird it was to be out here and didn't fault him for his surprise.

Kraglin gulped before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and get back to the business he had to attend to. Where before he was looking to disable the ship for loot. Now he had to drag it back to the Quillian so they could find out what the hell was going on. Looking behind her he could see Denarian Dey was with her and an assortment of proper wearing nova uniformed officers. "Uh Ma'am all your people good?"

"Yes, Mr. Obfonteri they are all good. We are escaping from some unpleasant fellows and wanted to reach your ship to discuss things. Unfortunately you decided to disable our ship before we could contact you."

Scratching the back of his head as he sheepishly responded "Uh yeah sorry about that, I'll get a tractor beam on ya and drag you back to the Quillian. Captain and Peter will definitely want to talk to you once this little spat is over with."

"Little spat huh?" She smirked at his understatement. "Just make it fast Mr. Obfonteri I don't like sitting out here with the battle going on."

"Its Kraglin Ma'am."

"I know Mr. Obfonteri but you are due a large amount of respect from me. In time I'll call you Kraglin I'm sure but for now realize I call you Mr. Obfonteri cause you have earned it."

Blinking at the old matron Kraglin began to smile in pleased delight. He didn't get a lot of respect right at the start of meeting someone. Normally he had to rip another persons throat out in front of the person who needed to respect him. It was a fresh change for him and he liked it. Looking at his controls he set the tractor beam to a tight wave focus and locked onto the ship. Now he had to drag the damn thing he was pissed at himself for creating the extra work but he didn't have much choice. He didn't trust any of the other crew to drag them back safely and his ship had the power to do so better then any others. Griping to himself he set the controls back to the Quillian while he kept an eye on the battle flying around them.

"I'm going to contact the Quillian and let them know you are here Ma'am."

"Very good please make it quick we have a lot to discuss."

Kraglin nodded before minimizing the window and putting a call into the Quillian bridge.

"Kraglin to Captain come in."

It took a few minutes but the call was put through not to the bridge but to a shaking com.

"Kraglin whats up?"

"Peter? What happened to Yondu? Why is the viewer shaking?"

"Had them put it through to my wrist com. Yondu is in med bay again and I'm on my way back to the bridge."

"Oh shit is he okay?"

"He will be. He pushed himself to hard and hasn't been given a chance to rest up like he needs."

"Good, look I know we're a tad busy right now but I'm towing in a special package."

"Okay…" Peter hurried his steps even more to a flat out run as the guns started cycling faster.

"I have Nova Prime here and some others we know from the Ronan times."

Incredulous with disbelief he looked wide eyed at Kraglin slowing down to stare at the news as he exclaimed "NOVA PRIME?!"

"Yeah surprised the shit out of me too. They want to talk but I disabled their ship. Have to tow them in."

"Fine get with in range and we'll put the big tractor on you. Pull you both in and talk later. Right now I have to get up to the bridge and see what is going on."

"Right, be there when I can with ship in tow." Kraglin signed off with a sigh. Yondu was in med bay again and he couldn't be there for him. Growling he went back to dodging the fire fight.

As he flew back he would pop off a few shots that came to close to them but for the most part he was able to sneak through the battle field unmolested. It was the screaming proximity alarm that both blew his ear drums practically apart which warned him about the incoming fighters along with their missiles. Narrowing his eyes he opened fired on the group coming towards him but he knew some would get through and braced for it. So he was startled as hell to see all of them slide right by his ship with nary a hit to anything even with the high concentration coming at him. It was only after the artillery had passed that he noticed the fading light. A light he was highly familiar with since he had been inclosed by it just a little while ago.

"Mr. Obfonteri, are you all right? How in the hell did you avoid all those shots?" Irani Rael asked with concern.

"Ma'am to long a story to tell you here. Lets get to the ship and go from there." Putting on more power he tried to reach the Quillian only to have the alarms go off again. Looking up there was even more firepower coming at him and he knew they wouldn't miss this time. It was as the first shots were penetrating his ship, coming into the cabin and shrapnel hitting him that he looked at the viewer.

There instead of Nova Prime and the others looking at him was Peter, his entire being glowing brighter then he had ever seen. His eyes were closed, arms extended up at his shoulders, palms out as light left his body. Wind swirled around him tossing his hair in spirals as more power then he had ever seen except for one being surrounded Quill. Pain radiated through his body as the incoming fire tore through his ship and him but somehow he knew he wouldn't die this day. Peter wouldn't allow those he cared about to come to harm if he had the power to stop it.

GGG

Peter carried Yondu through the walkways of the ship heading down to med bay. Crew dodged him and he did the same as they all went about their duties. The heavy vibrations of the guns doing their own special song as he moved along. Glancing down he could see Yondu's eyes closed and his face relaxed but the feelings he was getting from his old man let him know that his dad wasn't doing well. Stepping from the elevator he finished the trip to the med bay by stepping through the door. Only to have to jump back out at the chaos he viewed for just a moment before the doors automatically closed on him. Taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and strode through the madness that was med bay.

He could see Becky marshaling her own troops as she flitted between the various booboo beds. All six were in use from the looks of it tending to the wounded who were now being brought in. Most had made it back from fighting in their own ships with wounds like broken arms, legs or blood pouring from some surface. Two were actually in deep surgery as the beds took care of the more severe injuries. One bed he could see was being dedicated to those whose injuries were not life threatening but couldn't be treated easily with the med wands the doctor liked. The other three were being used to rotate injured in and out so they could return to the fight.

Side stepping the lines waiting for help Peter returned to the room Yondu had been in just a few days ago. He was happy to see the bed while rumpled from his own use hours earlier was empty. Placing his parent on the bed he pulled the sheets up, attaching a monitoring band on his wrist then turning to leave.

"So you brought the bastard back huh?" Becky commented as she walked through the door.

"He passed out on the bridge, I brought him back but I need to get back up there."

"I told you he wasn't well enough to be out of medbay."

"Doc really don't need this."

"You're going to get it anyway. He needs time to heal and needs to be in medbay so he can be monitored closely." She began taking readings of the ailing Centaurian. Looking up into the Terran's concerned eyes she decided to let him off the hook. He was trying to take care of Yondu, his family, the crew and the ship itself. But the fact that he was dropping everything to care for Yondu right now when others needed him more showed her yet again how much the older man meant to him. "Peter go I'll take care of him. He's going to be just fine. He pushed himself more then he should have and needs rest. A few days in bed some good food and he will be up and running properly."

"Thank you so much Doc. I'll be back when I can. Call if you need anything." Running out the door avoiding the people in med bay he headed back to the bridge.

A beeping on his wrist com sounded and he pressed the answer button. "What's the situation Baton?"

"Incoming call from the first mate Sir."

"Patch him through to me on my wrist I'll be on the bridge in a few but it has to be important if he is calling."

"Patching him through now Sir."

"Kraglin whats up?"

"Peter? What happened to Yondu? Why is the viewer shaking?"

"Had them put it through to my wrist com. Yondu is in med bay again and I'm on my way back to the bridge."

"Oh shit is he okay?" said the tinny sounding voice of the space pirate.

"He will be. He pushed himself to hard and hasn't been given a chance to rest up like he needs."

"Good look I know we're a tad busy right now but I'm towing in a special package."

"Okay…" Peter hurried his steps even more to a flat out run as the guns started cycling faster.

"I have Nova Prime here and some others we know from the Ronan times."

Incredulous with disbelief he looked wide eyed at Kraglin slowing down to stare at the news as he exclaimed "NOVA PRIME?!"

"Yeah surprised the shit out of me too. They want to talk but I disabled their ship. Have to tow them in."

"Fine get with in range and we'll put the big tractor on you. Pull you both in and talk later. Right now I have to get up to the bridge and see what is going on."

"Right be there when I can with ship in tow." Kraglin signed off.

Peter finished the call as he reached the bridge, walking in he took Yondu's chair leaving the flying of the Quillian to Kero. He had to supervise the entire fleet now and couldn't have the fun of flying right now himself anyway. Looking around the bridge as it displayed all the ships flying around it he could see Kraglin's and another that was the ship he was currently towing in. Taking in the space coords he inputed them into his display and set it to keep a close watch on him. If anything happened it would sound the alarm while he was monitoring the other ships. Quill was happy to see the Ravagers pummel the enemy fleet in the ways they did best. The Quillian was purring with satisfaction as her guns went off and he was pleased to see Kero driving her with confidence. He closely followed a squad of Ravagers as they went to distract a destroyer sized ship from the back while another set of two blew a hole in the front bow venting their atmosphere into space. While Peter preferred not to kill people, those on the other side of the battle were intent on killing his family and friends so to bad so sad for them. He was raised by Ravagers, lived with Ravagers, was raising Ravagers and accepted that he now was one.

GGG

Rocket and Thumper were busy as hell maintaining ship systems in engineering and having a ton of fun while doing so. It was stressful but it is what they lived for, designing, testing, implementing new equipment and having the satisfaction of seeing it all work smoothly. It was even better when they could shoot very large guns at very large ships and collect very large sums of units. Both were in heaven at the moment.

"Rocket number three power plant is fluctuating strangely." Thumper called while frowning at the readout.

Rocket didn't look up from his own screen as he asked "Whats it doing?" He was busy checking that the weapons relays were preforming at top levels.

"It seems to drop 40% power then increase power almost to max after every other port gun chain shots on the bottom rung."

"Huh?" bringing up the display that Thumper was looking at he studied the readouts himself.

"Look the plant says right now its at 85% here comes the next set of shots that should lower it."

Listening and feeling the vibrations they felt as the guns in questions went off rapid fire. The displays for plant three started moving wildly.

"Look it just dropped to 45%." They both felt as the top rung of guns went off. "Now the power goes up again but only to 80% now."

"Shit that isn't good. What are the other power plants doing?"

"They are making up the slack easily as they are supposed to. But I don't want to trust number three right now."

"Neither do I take if off line from the main power feeds. When we are done kicking these bastards ass's we'll look at it."

"Right." Pressing a few buttons Thumper disengaged the engine and put it on standby. "Do we need to tell the bridge?"

"Already sent Shit-Lord a text about it. Doesn't need a call from us. Check the other plants see if any others are showing the same type of issue."

Doing a scan of the entire power system Thumper found that number five plant was doing the same thing but at a much less dramatic scale. "Looks like five is doing the same thing but it's only dropping at 3% each time."

"Is it with the same set of guns?" Rocket looked at Thumper for a second as he asked.

Thumper shook his head as he answered "No looks like its Starboard top set."

"Hmm well it's not nearly as big a drop and the others are compensating as they should. Keep an eye on it and if it gets to 50% output take it off line as well."

"Done the rest are holding steady, showing no sign of any drops in power without going back up to where they should. What do you think it could be?"

"At this point not sure but I have a few ideas. Just not the best time to take the power system off line and clean out the fuel system."

"Yeah bridge might have a slight issue with that." Thumper snickered at the thought.

"Yeah they might." Rocket returned the snicker even as he went back to monitoring the weapons array. He was thankful though for designing this ship with the over abundance of power. First time putting it through its paces and as expected the bugs were coming out to play. He and Thumper would have their work cut out for them once this fight was over.

GGG

Gamora was gliding through the ship as the battle raged on outside. Her self assigned duties in a fire fight were to continuously check the various battle stations throughout the ship, reassigning personal as needed. If someone was hurt, not performing duties like they should she either called for medical if they were not already on their way or pummeled the fool for shirking his duty. She also checked the family units to confirm the children were secured in their quarters with proper entertainment supplied. They didn't have many kids on the ship right now and hers were the youngest at almost three years of age. The next youngest was eight and he was obsessed with food. He was constantly reading through every cook book in the ships computer and spent a large amount of time underfoot in the kitchen to the actual amusement of the head chief. He put the kid to work peeling lots of vegetables and the kid was happy as all get out. The other half dozen were between the ages of 11 and 14. Checking all were locked away safely in their rooms, probably watching the battle on their viewers. Real life wasn't going to be kept away from them and the knowledge that people died in battle. But their parents all happened to be crew that worked on the ship rather then the M-ships so should be safe for now.

Coming up to the next quarters she wanted to inspect, her own wrist com went off. Checking she found it to be her own thick headed husband. Pressing the receiver she answered the call.

"Peter what did you need?"

"Don't have much information or time to find out. Nova Prime is on a ship being towed in by Kraglin. Wanted to give you a heads up."

"NOVA PRIME?" She exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah I said the same thing. I don't know anything else other then she is on the ship but I'm assuming there are going to be others. Figured you would want to know."

"Thanks I'll take care of it."

"Love ya darling."

Rolling her eyes as only her husband would start with the mushy stuff while they were busy fighting an enemy fleet she replied "Love you to, now get back to work."

"Yes, dear… GOD NO KRAGLIN…." Peter shouted as he broke the connection with his wife.

Gamora looked at the broken connection with her husband before sprinting off to make room for Nova Prime and whoever else she was bringing with her. Peter she knew would take care of Kraglin as he made it is business to take care of all those he claimed as his own.

* * *

Who doesn't like a little whumpage and figured Kraglin might be feeling left out so decided to give him some of his own. LOL. Hope you all have a great time this week and look forward to posting the next chapter next week. Please let me know what you think and I look forward to your reviews. Thank you for leaving them everyone I love them.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey all here you go hope you enjoy it. I have a few perspective changes in here again as I finish up with the "battle scene." Some cussing and some minor revelations for amusement later on in the story. Thank you again for all those that leave me reviews. I really do enjoy reading them.

* * *

Peter continued to monitor the bridge instruments while receiving updates about the various squads flying. Looking at the power relays his eyebrows rose as number three plant went suddenly offline. Scanning the others he found reroutes taking place to handle the load needed for the guns before a text came over the screen. Rocket informing him that the plant was going down and to not worry about it. Dismissing the power issue from his immediate problems knowing Rocket would keep him informed he decided to take care of another issue.

Pressing the code needed to reach his wife he was happy to see her face show up.

"Peter what did you need?"

"Don't have much information or time to find out. Nova Prime is on a ship being towed in by Kraglin. Wanted to give you a heads up." Peter said while keeping an eye on the screen.

"NOVA PRIME?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I said the same thing. I don't know anything else other then she is on the ship but I'm assuming there are going to be others. Figured you would want to know."

"Thanks I'll take care of it."

"Love ya darling."

"Love you to, now get back to work."

"Yes dear…" At this point the alarms he had programed to go off in case something targeted Kraglin and the ship he was towing in, screamed in warning. "GOD NO KRAGLIN…." Killing the connection to his wife he devoted his attention to the First Mate. He watched as a squad of Nova ships flew towards the slow moving space ships, opening fire with a large assortment of firepower.

"Son of a bitch," Looking around the bridge all the people were busy with their duties. There was no fleet ships nearby that could help their fellow Ravager as the missiles came into range. Peter was damned if he was going to let Kraglin and Nova Prime die while on his watch but he wouldn't reach him in time even if he tried jumping into his own ship. He needed to help him and he needed to help him now!

His need was answered by something deep within him. It poured forth from wherever it normally resided, filling him with strength like nothing he had ever felt before. Not even when he removed the shield around Kraglin did he feel this way. Power coursed up and down his form, eager, excited, ready to do what was required of it. All it needed was a place to focus on and Peter knew exactly what he needed it to do. Focusing on Kraglin's ship and the ship he was towing he reached out with his hand and directed the energy towards them. He concentrated on what he wanted which was to have a shield form over the pair that was slick and keep the firepower aimed at them from hitting either. The power eager to obey flowed easily through space as it formed the shield and blocked the incoming crisis.

Peter breathing heavily looked on pleased with what he had accomplished hoping it would be enough.

The communicator interrupted his retrospection.

Peter scowled down at the tiny image. "Rocket what is it?"

"Trouble Quill. We had to take plant number three offline completely and we were watching number five. Well five is now offline, number six is failing in the same way as the other two."

"Is it fixable?"

"Yeah me and Thumper can fix it if we can find the issue. I'm assuming its something with the fuel system but won't know for sure till we can get in there." The furry felon explained.

"Okay how are the other ones?"

Rocket looked at a side display "Number Eight is working just fine along with 1,2 and 7."

Noticing the omission from the raccoon "What about 4?"

"Not sure yet it's giving us a few weird readings but it's not going down like 3, 5, and 6 have."

"All right guess we are going to do another thing Ravagers do well." Running his hand through his hair in resignation.

"Live to fight another day?"

"Exactly. Let me know if you need anything else I'm going to call the fleet back."

"Roger, Engineering out."

Peter turned back to his control display and typed in the commands for retreat to the Ravager M-ships. Looking up he was pleased to see most breaking off their attacks and returning to the Quillian instantly.

"SIR THE IRON LOYALTY IS UNDER ATTACK AGAIN!" Kero shouted out.

Peter looked back to Kraglin's ship and could see another round of fighters coming after him again. Checking his fighters some were still on the outskirts trying to get back but the Nova bastards were preventing them from returning.

"Kero plan a way for us to get out of here. Maximum speed once all crew are back on board."

"Done SIR just need your orders to implement."

Peter didn't say anything instead he brought up the view of Kraglin's ship and was horrified at the sight. He could see Kraglin as he scrambled to get out of the way knowing he wasn't going to make it. It was as the first shots were impacting the M-ship when Peter felt the power within him pulse once more. Not really thinking exactly what he wanted he instead could only focus on the facts that he wanted Kraglin, his ship and the one the Nova people were on and the rest of their fleet safe in the Quillian's cargo holds and them getting the fuck out of there.

That was all the instruction the power within him needed. Light flared around him as his arms came up and palms out shot towards the intended targets. Ship after ship found themselves suddenly with in their cargo hold stacked on each other but at least inside safe. The Iron Loyalty and the Nova ship were in a separate area closer to med bay. When the Terran knew all were aboard even those that would never fly again he opened his eyes.

"Kero get us the hell out of here." He barked as he jumped out of the captains chair.

"Yes Sir." Kero didn't hesitate even as she saw Peter racing out the door to tend to the First Mate. Typing in the commands she had put in what felt so long ago she engaged the engines. She saw those that were online spike even as the guns pulled in at emergency retraction speed. Thirty-seconds later they were moving at top speed out of the system and out of the quadrant.

GGG

Peter ran so fast through the ship it was like he was flying, little realizing he actually was flying. His destination was the cargo hold nearest med bay where he had put the Iron Loyalty and the Nova ship it was towing. He had to get to Kraglin cause he knew the First Mate was going to be in some serious danger from his wounds. Rounding the corner he ran into a group of crew that was trying to break open the ship in question. Another group led by Gamora was already tending to the Nova refugee's so he ignored them in favor of getting to Kraglin.

"Boss, Boss we can't get inside. To much damage caved it in." babbled a new hire in a high pitched panicked voice.

"Stand back guys." Not even thinking about it Peter called forth the power that was still flowing within him and with his bare hands ripped the back loading deck from the disabled craft. Once that was out of the way several structural beams blocked the path and the Celestial Terran didn't hesitate, he ripped or bent them or disolved them out of the way, grabbing wires and frying them so they no longer poised a danger to the others. Jumping up was what left of the stairwell ladder he arrived on the bridge and received his first view of the injured Xandarian, it wasn't pretty.

Kraglin had two large beams protruding from his chest and a piece of rebar sticking out of his left leg. His right leg was bent at the knee at an angle never meant to be seen with the socket popped out of alignment. His right arm wasn't much better broken in what he could see four places his shoulder dislocated. Left arm seemed intact but the Doc would have to make sure. There was blood oozing everywhere, out of any and all orifices the man had. His face was sporting a peppering of shrapnel that somehow missed his eyes but would leave some interesting scars later on. Probably the worst thing for Peter though was the pain filled moaning coming from the overly abused throat like the fallen Ravager had been screaming but didn't have the energy for it any more.

Peter wanted to be sick at the sight instead he stepped forward to begin helping the man who had reluctantly helped raise him so many years ago. Grabbing a beam with a hand that glowed he dissolved the metal doing the same to the other pieces that were impaling him. Being careful to not actually touch the First mate he studied him to find the best way to move him. He knew the Doctor would come down here to help but she would now be truly busy with all the wounded who he had brought on the ship at once. Instead he focused his energy again and recreated the shield he had made just hours earlier. Concentrating to soften the shield around the broken body, Quill raised his arms slowly and raised Kraglin at the same time till he was floating at mid height. Walking backwards he dragged the First Mate through the debris while the crew that was trying to help moved back. Once out of the wreckage and clear of the entire ship Peter turned around so that he could push the form in front of him towards the doors. Gliding along the floor concentrating on keeping his movements smooth so he wouldn't jostle Kraglin as he headed towards the medical ward. He hurried past all the crew that stopped to make way for his broken cargo, some even moving on ahead to make sure the others in the walk ways left room for their passage.

In very little time, though it seemed a life time to the Captains son he managed to get Kraglin to medical. There the doors opened and Dr. Crumpler was waiting for him.

"Peter put him in here. I got a bed all ready for him."

Nodding not wanting to take his concentration away from his charge he laid the moaning body down gently. The first mate didn't even hiss as his came in contact with the other surface and as soon as he did Becky started her work. Peter stepped back watching as the healing dome came on and lights began to flash as her patient was stabilized, the long process of mending had begun. Looking around he found all the other beds now in use for serious injuries and more people waiting in the wings. Her staff was all quickly and efficiently tending to those that they could while waiting for a bed if they were deemed more serious then what a wand could handle.

Stepping back and letting loose his focus Peter realized how bone deep tired he truly was. He had only felt power like that one time, when his unlamented Father had tried to use him as a glorified battery so many years ago. The power which had been flowing through him retreated back into the spot it came from, dormant until he had need of it again. With the power going dormant he realized he had to as well, if he didn't rest he would be no good to anyone. Making a decision knowing he would be needed later and people would freak if he wasn't easily available he headed towards the room his Dad was resting in. Striding through he viewed Yondu sleeping easily and he couldn't help himself, walking over he laid his right hand on the Centaurian's head stroking it gently while clasping his hand with his left.

"Dad I honestly wish I knew how to heal you. We could really use your unique style of help with everything. Kraglin is going to be down for quite a while and I'm wasted, I really need you," sighing at the expected nonresponse to his plea he spotted a blanket on a shelf, walked over to grab it then returned to his parents side. Spreading the blanket out he crawled under Yondu's bed, covered himself up with it and fell asleep.

He never noticed the faint light around him for just a moment as he talked to the Captain.

GGG

Becky had her hands full and she was both pleased and worried about it. She was pleased because her staff was handling the influx of patients like champs. Worried because there was a hell of a lot of people needing tending. All the medical beds were in use and the specialty booboo's full with those that needed them, especially Kraglin. When she had seen Peter bring him in she was shocked as hell at the way he had done so. But she was a professional and this is what she had signed up for when she left her home planet. She had him put Kraglin in the bed then started doing what she did best. Bringing up the scanning programs she wasn't happy with what it was telling her. Multiple organ failures, broken ribs nearly every single one of them in fact, ripped tendons, broken bones, and head trauma. Taking a deep breath she started up the procedures needed to save his life hoping they were not too late.

"Dr. Crumpler we have more coming in but most are able to be looked at using the wands." Dante presented her with a tablet letting Becky see what the case load was at now.

"Thanks Dante damn we have a lot to do. What is the status of the five other beds?"

"Three are almost done probably another half hour. Two will need at least four hours more if we are to save them."

"And how many are waiting for the beds and who can wait and who can't?"

"We have 27 waiting for the beds and 9 who need them right now. 10 who can wait a few hours and the rest we are working on trying to find alternatives to stabilize them."

"The 9 that need help now what are their issues?"

"All need surgery for organ damage, blood loss, trauma to neurological systems."

"Shit okay well the neurological need to go first that isn't something we can handle ourselves. Prep the surgery rooms we are going to have to do this old school."

"Yes Doctor right away."

Becky continued to set the bed to care for Kraglin while she was away. Once again she had reason to thank the guardians for getting the best of the best in medical equipment when building this ship. She could use more beds now but considering most ships might only have one of these beds and of an older out of date model. She had six of the latest ones and all were working with nary a problem. She couldn't afford problems right now as she did her own duty to the people that had taken her in and made her family.

"Doc first patients are being prepped and rolled in. Should be good to go in five minutes."

"Thanks Dante don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably have to clean a lot more barf, from way to drunk Ravagers on a daily basis."

"Haha that was only one time and you know it. It's not my fault Rock challenged me to a drinking contest and I won."

"No, that isn't but then once he passed out you puked all over him, the table and the six others around you in the mess. John was NOT happy you had done that."

"John is anal retentive when it comes to certain things."

"You puked all over his tables, chairs and floor 10 minutes before breakfast bell was supposed to ring cause you were up all night with you're drinking buddies."

"It was good wasn't it."

"Yeah it was a hell of a lot of fun. We should do it again." With a dimpled laugh Dante turned around to get to the washing station. They all had a long ways to go.

GGG

It was hours later when Yondu finally woke up, feeling fresh and energized in a way he hadn't felt like in a long time. Looking around he found himself alone in a small room that was all to familiar.

"God damn it. How in the hell did I end up back here?" Growling to himself he stretched out his arms and legs, working kinks that had built up after his long nap. Sitting up he swung his legs over the bed and slid out. Landing steady on his legs a feat he didn't think he would accomplish earlier he looked around but found nothing to indicate how he got there or who had brought him. Deciding to take a chance he walked to the door which slid easily open before him. There he spotted multiple members of his crew as they waited in line to be cared for or checked up on. Most were to busy in their own little worlds to notice the big blue man with the red fake fin on his head. A few looked up, eyes widening at the sight of their Captain, but he waved them down when they appeared to try and stand up.

"Stay where you are. Just trying to escape before Dr. Evil gets her claws into me." He grinned at his people who grinned back. Ducking behind a pillar he scooted around the area, arriving at the main med bay doors which he scurried out of quickly. He took off walking down the hallways heading towards the bridge, paying little attention to his crew as they spotted and made way for him . He paid even less attention to what they were saying till one phrase made him stop just before he was to round the corner to the elevator and then up to the bridge.

"Fuck in hell that was fun. Shit it was even more fun then when Stakar showed up a while ago," chortled a tall male crew member.

"Thats for damn sure. We didn't even get to launch the ships when he was here. Captains boy just shot at him once," giggled the female he was talking to.

"Course the clean up will take a while but I heard Rocket has already sent some people down to help with it all."

"Yep I'm one of them on my way now."

"Really need any help?"

"Sure come on." The two walked off heading to the cargo holds to help repair the ships used in the fight.

Yondu waited till the crew walked out of earshot before proceeding onto his destination. 'When did Stakar show up? Peter didn't mention anything to me. Nor did Kraglin or anyone else.' Becoming annoyed with this withholding of information he was going to find his boy and have a nice heart to heart chat with him. He continued towards the bridge entering the elevator and thinking about what he had heard.

'Stakar had come by causing Peter to take a shot at him. God I'm proud of that boy.' He thought to himself even as he was also annoyed as hell that his son didn't tell him about it. 'Guess I should have told him, me and Stakar had come to an understanding years ago.' Reaching his goal which was the bridge he didn't pay any attention as they opened before him. Looking around he was pleased to see the bridge crew at their stations. The view of the stars was stationary indicating they were parked somewhere rather then flying.

"CAPTAIN!" called out one crew member enthusiastically.

It was the blonde who had impressed him earlier. She rose from her seat and glided over to where he stood just in front of the doors.

"Sir it's so good to see you. We were all worried when Quill carried you out." She smiled brightly at the older man.

"The boy carried me out? What the hell for?" How dare his son embarrass him like that.

Kero looked up with worried eyes thinking she had done something wrong. "Umm Sir during the confrontation you collapsed in your chair. He took you down to med bay before dealing with those assholes."

He eyed the gal for a few minutes before asking another question. "Did he kick their ass's?"

"Yes, Sir he did."

Still trying to puzzle out what happened during his involuntary nap he asked "So where are they?"

"Ended up with some engine troubles so Peter made the call to hightail it out of there."

"Live to fight another day huh?"

"Yes Sir!"

Rubbing his hand over his face he could only dream up what kind of trouble may have happened while he was out of it. But if Peter had decided to run it hadn't been made lightly. "Okay now tell me this who the hell are you?"

"Sir?"

"Girl, I saw you about take on those Nova dip shits even though I know you didn't technically have authority to do so. So who are you?"

"My name is Kerowyyn Sir, Kerowyyn Demonsbane. I grew up on Planet Reth, when I was 16, I left home to do something besides be a house wife and nursemaid. Signed on a few months ago with your crew and have been happy ever since."

"Wife and nursemaid?"

"Its standard fate of most women on my planet, we are expected to marry men 10-20 even 30 years older then us."

"Ahh I can see why you flitted off. Now come with me gal and tell me the rest of what happened while I was out of it." Taking her to a little room off the side of the bridge he sat her down in the room and listened as she retold everything that had happened. Even bringing up the video logs to show the various battles including the one that took out Kraglin. When it came up of how they left the battle in the hurry she even explained how she had the plans already inputted into the computer.

"You're telling me you had these ready to go? Without someone having to look over your shoulder constantly?" He punched at the tablet screen with his index finger.

"Yes Sir. At least to your first question."

"Now who has been in charge since I was out of it and Kraglin is in medical? I'm assuming it was my kid?"

"No one has Captain. Well, at least Peter hasn't been back since he went to help Kraglin."

"What about you? Have you been on the bridge the entire time?"

"More or less Sir, I didn't want to but I had to take a break for two hours, been on duty for nearly 48 hours straight. I took a nap in a side room and grabbed something to eat then came back to watch things."

Yondu eyed her pleased with what he saw. She was smart, tenacious, dutiful and most important of all Peter trusted her. He didn't always make the right decision when it came to personnel but his boy had a good instinct for it. Standing he indicated for Kero to follow him back to the bridge whereby he took a seat in his own chair again. Pressing a few buttons on his command display he sounded the general horn that signaled an announcement.

"Attention all you space pirates. This is your Captain speaking. Normally I don't do shit like this cause you all know your jobs and what's expected. And if you don't do what is expected then I'll ram my arrow so far up your ass you taste it as it comes out your throat."

He could hear the chuckles from the bridge crew at the truth of that statement. "But I wanted to let you all know that you did good this time around. What with all the really weird shit happening to Kraglin, Quill and me. That said don't let it go to your head keep up your work you fucking bastards."

With a sidelong glance at the blond standing next to him he grinned at his next words. "Oh one more thing, due to her having a brain in her skull and the balls to go through with it. Kerowyyn Demonsbane is now your 2nd officer. You obey her like you do Me, Kraglin or Quill. If you don't and don't give me a good reason as to why you were being assholes then I'll personally use you for target practice. Captain out."

Kero looked at her Captain stunned at her sudden promotion. "Now girl don't go and change the opinion I have of you right now. You just keep up with what you've been doing and we'll get along fine. If any of the crew gives you trouble just beat the shit out of them or let me know and I'll take care of it."

Swallowing quickly she straightened her spine and saluted her captain. "Yes Sir Captain."

"Good now where's my boy I need to talk to him about a few things."

"Don't know Sir. Last he was seen, he was on his way to the cargo hold to help get Kraglin out of his ship. I assumed he took him to medical so they would probably be the ones to ask where he is."

"Fine thanks darling. I'm going to hunt him down you are in charge." Sliding out of his chair he sauntered out to find his wayward child. Kero watching him a moment as he left before turning to look at the bridge crew. All were looking her way some with smiles some with no expressions on their face.

"Well, what you all standing there for go back to your duties you space rats. Keep an eye out for those Nova bastards and anyone else that may want to come calling." With a few other smiles the crew went back to their duties as Kero took her place in the Captains chair.

* * *

Well that's it for this weeks episode. Hope you all enjoyed it. Will try and get another chapter out next week but have to finish writing it. Got distracted by other things this week and couldn't do a ton of writing to keep my normal 2-3 chapters ahead.

thank you again to all those that leave me reviews cause I love reading them.


End file.
